The Protection Detail
by JamJar98
Summary: Diamonds and documents from the Cold War that go missing could be the US military's downfall. When Jethro pushes the boundaries a little too far on a case, he sets off a chain reaction. It's a race across Europe with a red headed woman by his side. They discover a dark family secret and feelings for one another that might have started even before they actually knew each other.
1. Prologue: Irrational

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._ _Except for the mistakes those are mine.__

 ** _A/N_** **:** _There are so many great fics out there that are based on Jibbs during their time in Paris, I wanted to do them and Paris, but I didn't want to simply rewrite the few things we know from the show. Instead I thought of this_ _._ _Shorter than usual, I know. I just wanted to make you curious. This is_ _ _ **AU**__ _ _, I don't want to give too much away so everything will be explained as the story continues.__ _ _I'd say this takes place during, well when Gibbs still had some part of the__ _ _ **Kelly**__ _ _in his basement.__

 ** _Warning_** **:** ** _-_**

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

It was cold, dark and wet, making it almost unbearable to be outside. There were a few lampposts burning, illuminating only certain parts of the deserted harbour, making it easy to move in the shadows without being noticed. The mission was simple; get in, wait, and bring him in alive. It was clean cut. But the way the dull orange lights flickered, didn't seem like a good omen – especially not to him.

There was movement in his peripheral vision. He could hear the soft squelching her boots made in the pools of rain water, as she moved swiftly across the old asphalt, without being detected except by him. All his senses had been fine tuned. He could see each person's silhouette as they hid in the shadows; hear his partners soft shallow breathing as they lay in wait. His skin tingled lightly as the soft misty rain clung to him.

There was a sense of foreboding looming over him, clouding his instincts.

The murmur of voices echoed around them, bouncing of the metal containers that lined the harbour. Shifting his feet, he looked over the row of steel drums he was hiding behind. He felt his partner move with him, assessing their situation from a different angle. The assassin a few feet away from him did the same, scanning their surroundings for anything suspicious.

Jethro shifted again, this time a little more uncomfortable. His clothes were soaked right through to his skin, chilling him almost to the bone. He could feel his muscles stiffen more with each passing moment. He'd been crouched in the same spot since the sun had disappeared and the lampposts had flickered to life. Tony shifted next to him and he knew that he too was struggling with the cold weather.

Dimitri – their assigned target – stepped into the flickering orange light, his dark hair slicked back and a cigar in one hand. It was hard to discern which was smoke and which was his hot breath as they mingled in the cold air. He laughed – a loud obnoxious sound as it drifted across the empty harbour. The other man seemed nervous, and it was probably because there were two of Dimitri's henchmen behind him.

Jethro ground his teeth together he wanted to shoot the SOB right where he stood. Dimitri had been evading prosecution for far too long, and the fact that he was actually the FBI's responsibility didn't bode well with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It meant he and his team were being used to do their dirty work, but the higher-ups saw it as an opportunity to return long over due favours.

They waited for the right moment, the moment the other man passed the briefcase to him before announcing themselves.

Jethro felt his stomach twist.

There were two gunshots to his left. He hadn't seen the bodyguard hiding, and he knew he'd made a mistake to think that there'd only be two watching out for Dimitri. Ziva was quick, taking him down with a double tap to the chest and a head shot. The other two had hit the ground before they could even think about lifting their weapons.

Jethro reminded himself that they were supposed to bring the man in alive, that all this would be for nothing if he gave into the urge to put a bullet right between his eyes, not to mention that Tobias would be on his case for months if he killed him.

They all moved forward, weapons still drawn and the smell of blood and _Cuban Cigars_ becoming stronger.

He still had his weapon trained on Dimitri, despite the fact that his hands were in the air – he knew enough about the Russian Mafia to know that they couldn't be trusted. Tony was already cuffing the buyer, reading him his rights as he marched the man to the arriving squad cars.

Jethro relaxed his stance slightly to ease the pain in his knee. He looked over to where Ziva was jogging towards him, having fallen behind when she'd taken down the other guard.

Looking up he saw the glint of silver as Dimitri reached for his weapon.

Instinct kicked in and Jethro killed before he could be killed.

The Russian dropped to the wet asphalt, his blood seeping through his designer suit. Jethro holstered his weapon, watching as Ziva rushed to the man's side to apply pressure. It was to no use, he was dead before he'd even it the ground.

"Gibbs, there is no pulse." Ziva informed him, the look on her face hard to read in the dim light.

"Yeah, Ziva, I wouldn't expect him to have one." Jethro snapped at her, knowing that he had blown the doors wide open on this one. He'd defied orders and he was now going to have to pay for it.

Tim McGee broke into a sprint the moment he saw the flash of a gunshot going off, followed closely by the tell tale clap that seemed louder than usual in the deserted harbour. His hand had gone to his holstered weapon immediately, drawing his Sig in fear. Tim slowed his sprint to a jog when he saw that both his team mates were still standing.

"Boss! What happened?!" Tim shouted. The drizzling rain had picked up again and was drenching all of them down to the bone. Tim holstered his weapon, adjusting his cap to keep the cold rain water out of his eyes.

* * *

 _3 weeks earlier_

* * *

The click-clack click-clack of a pen echoed in the deserted bullpen, it was late – somewhere between two and three in the morning – the usual time for them to still be at NCIS Headquarters. For once they weren't swamped with an unsolvable case or even paperwork – they were just simply waiting around for when the proverbial bomb went off.

What had started out as a simple routine investigation of a small time weapons ring on Quantico Marine Base had turned out to be far more complicated than either of them thought. It hadn't been long before the FBI showed up on their doorstep demanding that they hand over the case, but their friend over at the Hoover building hadn't been thinking straight, Tobias Fornell had inadvertently unleashed the wrath of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ziva rolled her neck from side to side, groaning as the muscles pulled, why they had to stick around she didn't know. Gibbs had disappeared hours ago, telling them to stay put until he came back. Looking around the office she saw Tim fast asleep behind his desk, his face pressed against his keyboard.

Reverting her gaze to where her partner was slouching in his chair, she frowned when she noticed he had put on his sunglasses and was quietly muttering to himself.

"Tony," Ziva tilted her head to the side, "what are you doing?"

Tony turned his head lazily, his sunglasses sliding to the tip of his nose, his lips were slightly pursed as he regarded the woman across from him, "What is the meaning of life, Ziva? What is our purpose? Why are we here?"

"You mean besides Gibbs slapping you on the back of the head?" She smiled when he glared at her, "I do not know, Tony, I have never thought about it."

"See that's your problem, Ziva, you don't think there for you don't know." Tony waggled his finger at her before pushing the sunglasses back up his nose and reclining even further in his seat.

"Have you been taking painkillers again?" Ziva looked at Tony concerned, he had taken a nasty fall down a flight of stairs while they had been chasing a suspect and she assumed he had taken something for the pain.

Tony frowned, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at her, "No." he cleared his throat sitting up straighter. "I don't really remember." Straightening his desk he yawned and turned to look up at the catwalk. It had been a while since they had seen anyone go in and out of MTAC. "You see anything yet?"

Ziva shook her head. Whatever was going on upstairs, it was above their pay grade.

They had been in MTAC for nearly six hours, waiting for someone over at the FBI to either find their Director or someone else who could tell them why they had to hand over their case. Jethro looked over at Tobias, who seemed to be chewing someone's ear off. Jethro glared at the large screen in front of him, willing it to either tell him what was going on or have someone pop up and tell him he could have his case back.

He didn't appreciate Tobias marching into Headquarters as if he owned the place and taking his case – then to be stone walled when he tried fighting for answers because it was in every way _his_ case. Leon was on the phone with someone else – either the Attorney General or the Director of National Intelligence, or SecNav – he wasn't really sure which one, all he knew was that the Director of the FBI was currently MIA.

"I don't care Agent Sacks, you find Melvin and you find the Director! And I swear by all that is holy if you don't find them you won't have a job!" Tobias snapped from somewhere in MTAC.

Jethro smirked as he listened, if DiNozzo heard his long time arch enemy was in trouble he'd be rubbing it the man's face for years. Pressing his thumb and index finger against his eyes he rubbed them, trying to force the headache away so he could concentrate on what was going.

Tobias ended his call, sliding his _BlackBerry_ back in his breast pocket he emerged from one of the dark corners in the room. He sharpened his glare when he saw Jethro smirk at him, he was going to hear about this every time they had a joint case.

"That was the Attorney General," Leon stepped away from the dimly lit workstations were one of the tech agents were waiting for a call to come from the FBI. "he's given the go ahead for Agent Fornell to read us in on this operation since his new Director has gone missing."

"New Director?" Jethro looked at Tobias with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't heard anything about a new Director.

"If you had turned the TV on you'd know this, Jethro." Tobias growled at him.

"I've been busy." Jethro scoffed, the last thing he was worried about was who the new Director of the FBI was, "Can we get back to why you're here in the first place?" He gave his friend and arrogant smirk.

Leon rolled his eyes and took a seat in the front row, fishing through his jacket pocket for a toothpick. Placing the piece of wood between his teeth he motioned for the tech at the workstation to leave. He looked back at Fornell, his brown eyes hard as he glared at him, they had already wasted too much time.

"Over the last eight years, we've been getting closer to catching the leader of the Bratva Mob." Fornell scrubbed a hand over his face, "We've been after these guys since the 60's during the Cold War. A three man team caught up to them once, but they didn't have much on them."

"Bratva?" Vance asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's Russian for 'Brothers' or 'Brotherhood'." Jethro supplied. He'd heard of them before, they were ruthless killers and ran everything from weapons smuggling to sex-trafficking.

"They've become arrogant, sloppy even – and that led us straight to their front door. But since you busted through the door guns blazing they've panicked. Dimitri, as he is exclusively known, has arranged for a deal in three weeks. From our intel they'll be selling most of their weapons shipments in DC."

"What's this got to do with my case?" Jethro barked irately, he wasn't going to allow the FBI to strong arm him into handing over his case.

"Those Marines where contracted by the Russians." Fornell placed his hands on his hips, he couldn't allow NCIS to ruin everything he and his team had put together.

"Which makes it my case, Tobias." Jethro growled in frustration. "Let me charge them – when we're done I'll give you the case reports."

Leon reached inside his jacket pocket the moment his phone started ringing. He abandoned his seat for a more private spot in the dark room. Taking a deep breath he answered his phone as respectfully as possible. The whole case was grating on his nerves, he didn't like the fact that the FBI had kept the whole situation under wraps.

The phone call didn't last long, Leon ended the call, "Gentlemen if you'll please step outside, I have the Attorney General waiting."

Jethro grumbled under his breath and marched up the small walkway leading out of MTAC, he crooked a finger at Tobias motioning for him to follow. They made their way onto the catwalk, leaving their sparring for a moment in the secured room.

Jethro scanned the squad room until he found the bullpen. His whole team was still there, fast asleep behind their desks waiting for what would come next. He shook his head when he saw DiNozzo with his sunglasses on, wondering if he should have let the kid stay at home. Cracking his neck he rested his arms on the cool metal railing, watching the rainfall outside the large windows.

He was aware that Tobias was right next to him, clearly tense about what had gone down.

"So you lost your new Director huh?" Rubbing salt in his friend's wounds was probably a bastard thing to do – but that was what the second 'B' was for.

"You really don't know who it is, do you?" Tobias leaned against the railing as well, resting his back against it so he could see the door to MTAC opening when Vance stepped out.

"I don't really care, Tobias." Jethro said with a laugh. He was in desperate need of coffee, and he didn't know whether he could chance slipping out for a few minutes just so he could get a cup of his bitter brew.

"Good, I'll keep it a surprise then."

Jethro rolled his eyes and cracked his neck again. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with his boat tonight. Digging around in his pocket he pulled out two pieces of gum and handed one to Fornell. There was something off about him, he could see it in the tenseness with which he held himself. He was holding something back, something that had to do with either the case or his missing Director.

"There something else you wanna tell me?" Jethro asked as he popped the piece of chewing gum in his mouth.

"Gibbs, don't start with me." Fornell warned as he chewed on the piece of menthol gum.

"Hell, I was just bein' nice." Jethro held his hands up in surrender, a strange smirk curling his lips.

"You're not nice. When your nice, you usually want something, so why don't you just ask me right now."

Jethro opened his mouth to say something but the heavy metal door to MTAC opened revealing Leon Vance. Jethro felt his stomach twist and clench, whatever this was it wasn't good. Pushing away from the metal railing he met Leon's dark gaze and shrugged waiting for him to say something.

"NCIS will be monitoring the Russian and intercept the deal in three weeks time. In the meantime the FBI has some more serious business to attend to." Leon buttoned his suit jacket and checked the time on his watch.

Jethro squared his shoulders, not actually bothered about the mess the FBI was in. They had a lot of catching up to do to make sure they got this Dimitri before he slipped through their fingers. He knew what the Bratva was capable of, and he'd be a fool to let this opportunity slip though his fingers. Jethro nodded at Fornell as he muttered a tense goodbye and headed towards the elevator.

Nodding at the Director, he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"Gibbs," Leon called as he watched Gibbs jog down the stairs, "it's crucial that you bring him in alive."

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Jethro wiped his face with the drenched sleeve of his jacket. He ignored McGee, preferring to glare at him instead. He could hear the sirens in the distance as they headed for the harbour. This could possibly spell the end of his career. Wiping his face again, he caught his two agents share a panicked look.

The thumping footsteps that came towards them had all three of them look up.

Tony grit his teeth as he splashed through the puddles, despite the fact that he was already dripping wet, the cold water splashing against him wasn't any more bearable. He'd heard the gunshot the moment he had the buyer in the back seat of the squad car. He saw Gibbs kick an empty drum, not even flinching when it toppled over and rolled away.

The blue lights reflecting off of the containers and illuminating the harbour, told them that the FBI had arrived and that this entire situation was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

Tobias zipped his wind breaker up ignoring the rain as it soaked the rest of him. They had left their position the moment the backup team had radioed that the first shot had been fired. By the look on some of the young agents faces it told him something had gone wrong.

Quickening his pace, he barely managed not to slip on some of the old oil spillages that made the ground slippery. He saw the whole of team Gibbs gathered together, when he met his old friend's gaze he knew they were all screwed. Tobias cursed when he saw Dimirti's lifeless body.

"What the hell happened, Jethro?" Tobias stopped next to Gibbs. When he didn't receive an answer he looked up from the dead body to see his friend glare at him, "Why did you shoot him in the chest? Couldn't you just shoot him in the knee?"

Jethro didn't answer, his gut was bothering him too much – in fact the uneasiness in his stomach made him want to be sick. There had to be more of them, _his_ team was supposed to be dead. That's how the Bravta worked, they always made sure they could outnumber any situation.

These men had been sent to die.

The entire crime scene had been a blur, before any of them could so much as process the scene the FBI had swooped in and escorted them out of there. Gibbs and Fornell hadn't said a word to each other since then – and their friend over at the Bureau seemed to be missing. Tony widened his eyes, trying to stop the words on his computer screen from swimming around.

Ever since starting at NCIS he couldn't remember a year, or even a month where his boss didn't get himself in trouble. Tony tilted his head to the side, trying to concentrate on his after action report. The tension amongst his fellow team members and between Gibbs and the Director was palpable. It was strange and for years it had baffled him, the fact that Gibbs had been a Marine who followed orders religiously made him wonder why his boss enjoyed or rather occasionally preferred to defy orders.

Justice, that's what drove him. He'd break every rule – occasionally his own as well – if it meant the family would get closure. It was only until the explosion a few years ago that they all found out that his drive and determination was deeper than just wanting to be a good Agent.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" The loud voice from the catwalk had them all still for a moment. Hearing the Director sound that pissed off with Gibbs at seven in the morning meant that their boss' decision to shoot the Russian hadn't been the best.

Tony looked at Ziva who seemed to be as worried as everyone else. He met her hazel eyes and cringed slightly, this wasn't good.

Jethro cleared his throat as he got up from behind his desk. He hadn't even bothered with turning on his computer, or even exchanging his wet clothes for something dry. He felt the cold damp material of his shirt cling to him as he clipped his phone onto his belt. Taking long confident strides, he met Leon Vance's gaze as he glared at him.

"When you've finished, go home." Jethro grumbled at his team as he strode out of the bullpen.

"You sure, Boss?" Tony called after him as he jogged up the stairs.

"Don't make me change my mind, DiNozzo!" Jethro snapped at his senior agent.

Jethro watched Leon move the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other, his dark brown eyes scrutinising him. The other man lifted his chin slightly, looking him over.

"You screwed this up, Gibbs." Leon took the toothpick from between his teeth. He had been furious, given the sensitive information they could have gotten from Dimitri – they could have easily put an end to half of the sex-trafficking rings all the federal agencies were monitoring.

"You think I don't know that, Director." Jethro ground between clenched teeth.

Leon shook his head, not entirely sure how he was going to get one of his best agents out of this mess. Motioning towards his office he led the way, knowing the Attorney General was waiting along with SecNav – the Director of the FBI was at a conference in Geneva and was only due back tonight.

"Don't say a word, Jethro, I'll handle this." Leon warned as they stopped right outside his office.

"I don't regret shooting him, Leon."

"I know." Leon said before he pushed his heavy office door open.

The two gentlemen looked up, ending their quiet conversation, neither bothered to get up when Jethro walked in. They simply glared at him as he took a seat at the conference table with them. Jethro ran a hand over his mouth, this was why he hated politics – it made everyone lose sight of what was really going on. Clearing his throat he sat back in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

Leon placed his toothpick back between his teeth. "Special Agent Gibbs, I'm sure you're aware that we have been discussing what happened last night."

Jethro shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to apologise for what happened.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm aware this isn't the first time you've gone against orders." The Attorney General spoke from the head of the conference table, "In all honesty, if you had been my Agent I would have fired you years ago."

Jethro grit his teeth, not looking at the man as he spoke, he'd never taken kindly to someone in a suit telling him what to do when they hadn't even been in the field. He simply stared straight at Leon as he glared at him. He could hear the annoyance in the man's voice grow and he turned to look at him with cold calculated eyes.

"Your Director seems to think different." The Attorney General looked at the Director, "He's tried to convince us that instead of asking for you badge, that we simply suspend you. I'm not sure that is the way to go."

"Agent Gibbs, this could have ended differently if you had gone about the situation more rationally." SecNav looked from Leon Vance to Jethro Gibbs, not sure if he could allow him to simply suspend Gibbs. As of last night they had tried everything to save face before the media blew the incident out of proportion.

"I did what I had to do, mister Secretary. Killing Dimitri hadn't been planned, if the FBI had been so concerned about their suspect, why weren't they the ones waiting in the rain for four hours." Jethro said roughly.

"You're out of line Agent Gibbs. Besides the FBI's business is above you pay grade, do I make myself clear?" The Attorney General snapped from his chair.

"Crystal." Jethro growled back. His gut clenched again and he had to fight to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat. There was more to what happened last night. It wasn't like the FBI – or even Tobias – to let NCIS take care of their business, especially since it involved the Russians. There was more at play here, and the fact that he didn't know was frustrating him.

"Gibbs," Leon warned again. He straightened in his chair and looked at Gibbs, "I'm going to have to ask you to hand in your badge and weapon. It has been decided that you'll be suspended for three months – if I find you in this building before that – I'll have to ask you to resign."

"Three months!" Jethro looked at Leon outraged.

"Watch yourself Agent Gibbs, this ice your on is very thin." SecNav admonished. Standing he buttoned his jacket, looking between the men before him, "I believe we're done here gentlemen."

Jethro remained seated, watching the other two leave the office. He waited long enough for Leon to close the office door. Pushing out from behind the conference table, the chair went rocketing back against the wall. Jethro slammed his open hand on the flimsy surface of the table, his eyes dark with anger and his cheeks flushed.

"Suspension, Leon!" Jethro bellowed.

"It was either that, or you were out of a job!" Leon shouted back. "I don't like this any more than you do, Jethro. We were used to do their dirty work."

"You only realise that now, Director." Jethro let out a frustrated sigh, things had gone from bad to worse. "DiNozzo can be in charge of the team, he's capable enough to take point. My service weapon and badge are in my top drawer."

"Where are you going, Gibbs?" Leon called as the senior agent stormed out of the room.

"To see a man about a dead Russian." Jethro called over his shoulder.

Making his way down the stairs he saw the team's heads pop up one by one as he stormed passed them. "DiNozzo, you got point 'till I get back." Under different circumstances the look of glee on his senior field agent's face would have made him smile.

Tony gaped as he watched the elevator doors slide shut. He looked at Ziva and McGee, who seemed to share his look of disbelief. He jumped when he suddenly saw the Director in front of him, the man's brown eyes looked right through him, and for a moment he wondered if he'd ever see his boss again.

"Gibbs will be absent for a while, I suggest you lot find yourselves a probie to fill the gap."

"We already have one of those, Director." Tony joked, but when he the man simply narrowed his eyes he gulped.

They watched as the Director disappeared into MTAC. Tony turned back to the rest looking at them sceptically, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Backwards-forwards, backwards-forwards – that's what usually soothed him. Tony had called him earlier, wanting to know if he needed anything, but he knew it was a rather poor attempt at finding out why he wasn't going to go to work. He had simply grunted and ended the call. He didn't want to talk to the young Italian agent, he wanted Tobias to call him back since he'd left him half a dozen voice mails.

Jethro dropped the sander on his workbench, the soothing effect was missing tonight. Opting for the whole bottle, he grabbed the fresh bottle of _Maker's Mark_ and brought it up to his lips. He'd long since gotten used to the bitter taste – sometimes when life got a little to much to bare, he relished the unique taste – the only familiarity in the life he had been so violently plunged into.

Taking another swig of the bourbon, he scrubbed a hand over his face. The silence was what got to him the most, knowing that he'd never hear them moving around again – hear _them_ again. The bourbon burned down his throat again. He thought about calling up Mike Franks, but he didn't want intrude on the old Marine's time with his new found family.

Another slug of bourbon had him crawling underneath what would essentially make-up the small cabin of his boat. Avoiding kicking the saw-horses that kept the structure off the ground, he situated himself neatly between the saw-horses. Unclasping his phone from its clip, he placed the piece of annoying technology on his chest, so he wouldn't have to struggle getting it when it rang. He inspected the underside of wooden structure, trying to find the parts that still needed some work.

Dropping his head on the hard concrete floor, he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain until it subsided. Lifting the bottle of bourbon, he sighed when he saw that there was barely a mouthful left. He hadn't even noticed he had almost emptied the bottle since he'd opened it when he got home. Knowing there'd be a thrumming headache waiting for him in the morning, he closed his eyes again, hoping to sleep off the hangover he'd no doubt have.

There was a bang, but it didn't feel out of place, he assumed he'd kicked one of the saw-horses by accident. Smacking his lips a little he allowed sleep to take him again. He'd been drifting in and out of slumber for the last two hours, he hadn't slept on the solid floor for a while, he usually crashed on the couch the moment he came through the door.

"Gibbs!"

Jethro shot up, successfully hitting his head against the saw-horse above him, "Ow, fu-" he stopped himself when he saw the two shoes appear next to him. Moving out from under the structure, he glared up at the owner of the two shoes. Checking his watch he could just make out the time. Squeezing one eye shut, he crawled out from underneath the half finished boat cabin.

Standing to his feet, he met the intruder's gaze with a glare, "You better have a damn good reason for not answering your phone and then showing up here."

Fornell shook his head holding up a hand. Reaching inside his jacket pocket, he pulled out his phone, he placed it against his ear and paced the length of the basement.

Jethro glowered at his friend as he watched him move around the basement. He was growing frustrated with Fornell's almost frantic pacing as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to locate anything that resembled coffee.

"I have him, sir." Tobias broke the silence, stopping his pacing near the old rickety steps. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing the tense muscles. He listened carefully, trying to wrap his head around the situation. He could hear the irritation in the other man's voice, looking over his shoulder he could see Jethro hovering close by in order to hear what his conversation was about.

Ending the call he spun on his heel, looking Jethro over as he leaned against the workbench. Slipping his phone back in his pocket he regarded his friend, an arrogant smirk on his lips, "You're going to love this."

Jethro raised a silver eyebrow, "What the hell is going on, Tobias?"

Fornell ran a hand over his face, trying to force away the fatigue that was clawing at him, "Not here. Take a shower, I'm driving you to NCIS."

"Tobias," Jethro pushed away from the workbench, the anger etched on his face.

"Just take a damn shower, Jethro. I'll start the coffee, I can't have you hungover." Fornell moved up the stairs, avoiding the creaking steps as he ascended them, "Oh and wear a suit."

The old black Ford Crown Vic cruised down the dark streets of Washington DC, going unnoticed as it passed the few people still wandering around on the streets. The window was opened halfway, allowing some fresh air into the stuffy interior. Jethro smoothed his tie down, Tobias hadn't said much since they had left, and he knew forcing him into a conversation would only result in more Bureau nonsense. The occasional clench of his gut told him that his instincts had been right, and that they were trying to hide something that had gone wrong before he had shot Dimitri.

The Navy Yard gleamed as they came to a stop at the security check point. Jethro grit his teeth when he remembered his credentials were still locked away in his desk. The two MP's that had the night shift stepped out of the small booth.

"Special Agent Fornell." The young woman greeted as she stood at his side of the car, shining the flash light inside the car she smiled when she saw the other man, "Gibbs."

Jethro waved at the young woman and gave her a smile.

"Director already called, you can go through."

Fornell gave a tight nod. He eased the Ford into the Navy Yard, he scanned the car park, finding the black Chevy Suburban easily amongst the deep blue Dodge Chargers. He saw Gibbs stiffen out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how his friend would react to what was about to happen, if anything he'd probably storm out of the room.

Jethro led the way to the elevator, jabbing the button violently, he didn't like being moved around which ever way suited the higher-ups. The silver doors slid open and he stepped in with Fornell right behind him. The doors slid shut and they started moving.

"Why'd you ignore my calls?" Jethro raised an eyebrow, it was still bothering him that he had been ignored.

"Thought it was Diane." Fornell pulled his face slightly as he looked at Jethro.

Jethro pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I wouldn't have answered either."

The elevator dinged as it arrived on the squad room floor. Jethro felt his stomach twist again as he climbed the stairs to the catwalk. Slowing his strides he let Fornell lead the way.

Fornell scanned them into MTAC, noting the frustration on Jethro's face – his suspension meant the retina scanners would deny him access to anything that might contain sensitive information. Seizing the opportunity he opened the door for him and watched the irritation flash across his face. Grinning to himself he closed the door behind them and watched Jethro storm down the small walkway.

Jethro glared at the three men gathered in front of the large screen. Everyone who had been seemingly unimpressed with his actions, were looking at him with something that looked strangely like relief. He looked at Leon who seemed far more tense than the last time he had seen him. Balling his hands into fists at his sides he regarded the men before him.

"This better be good." He looked straight at the Attorney General as he spoke. The man was far too _slimy_ for him to even show him an ounce of respect.

"Recent events suggest that the last three weeks of preparation to stop the Russians have been for nothing." Fornell stepped into view, he could see that Gibbs was only waiting for the right moment to pummel the Attorney General to the ground. Jethro spun towards him, his face set in its usual glare.

"We believe that it was a distraction in order to see where the FBI's weaknesses are." Fornell scrubbed a hand over his face.

"What weakness?" Jethro grumbled irately.

"In our security." Fornell let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's this got to do with me, you suspended me because I acted _irrationally_." Jethro turned to look at SecNav and Leon Vance.

Fornell rolled his eyes. "The man you killed wasn't the head of the Bravta organisation, he was a fall guy. This thing is more complicated than we thought. Back in the 60's the FBI team who had managed to close in on them had intercept a transaction that involved classified US military documents – detailing where the weaknesses were in our military. The only problem is that – we don't know where those documents are."

"That was years ago, what makes you think they still want it?" Jethro turned to look at the other men.

"Technology might change, Special Agent Gibbs, but a good game plan rarely does. If they get those documents and sell them to our enemies our entire military network could be crippled." SecNav stepped forward.

"Ah," Jethro gave them a sardonic smile, "you want me and my team to find the documents."

"Not exactly." Fornell interjected, "We've recently discovered that one of the agents who had stopped them still have family in the Bureau, family that now runs the FBI."

"What have you drag me here for, Tobias?" Jethro snapped at his friend.

"The Director has been receiving death threats, and given the fact that the Director had gone missing three weeks ago – nothing will stop the Bravta to put out a hit."

Jethro felt the colour drain from his cheeks.

"For the next three months we want you to be the Director's personal detail while Homeland Security clears this up. It would be a better use of your time, and you can see it as redemption for your recent actions." The Attorney General gave Jethro a smug smile.

Jethro clenched his jaw, he saw it more as punishment than redemption. He felt Tobias tug him back as he stepped forward, about ready to give the candy-ass a piece of his mind. He glared at Leon as he was practically dragged out of MTAC.

Jethro yanked out of Fornell's grip as they stepped out onto the catwalk. Grabbing his weapon and credentials from him, he clipped his holster onto his belt securely. He was only partially satisfied that he had them back. There was something still amiss here, he could feel it in his gut.

Fornell looked at his watch, a cocky smile curling his lips, "Come on, Gibbs. Your shift starts at four and goes until you're officially dismissed for the night by the Director."

"I know how it works, Tobias." Jethro snapped. He'd arranged and rearranged more security details than he cared to admit. He started towards the elevator, too pissed off with Fornell to tolerate his smugness. If he hadn't showed up in his basement then he wouldn't have been in this position in the first place.

"You still don't know who the Director is." Fornell stated with a laugh.

Jethro raised his arms in both frustration and outrage, he wasn't sure he could endure any more of this. When Tobias wasn't forth coming with information, he almost lost it, "Fornell. Who's the Director of the FBI?"

Tobias smirked as the elevator dinged.

"Jennifer Shepard."

* * *

 _Is it possible that they actually know each other?_

 _What do you think so far? You know how much I love to hear your thoughts ;)_

 _Thanks for reading._


	2. Old friends meet again

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._ _Except for the mistakes those are mine.__

 ** _A/N_** **:** _I've done the grown up thing and I got myself a job._ _It will be limiting the amount of time I have to write – but do not fear my JIBBS muse shall live on as soon as I get home. Basically what this means is the chapters w_ _ill_ _be shorter than usual – which I think would be better it's a bitch having to read 20k words at a time –_ _but there will be more chapter_ _s_ _that is for sure._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _This feels a little fast paced, but I really want to get to the exciting stuff ;)_

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

The study was dimly lit by the desk lamp, the soft jazz music filling the silent void in the room. On any other day it would have calmed her, make her forget about her agency for a few moments and simply enjoy the simple things in life. Twirling her bourbon around in the _Baccarat_ crystal tumbler, she lifted the fine cut crystal to her dark painted lips and sipped the amber alcohol thoughtfully. The song ended and there was a moment of silence. She could hear them move around outside, their voices rough as the smooth jazz started again.

The moment she'd stepped off of the private jet, she'd immediately noticed a certain edge to her security detail. Fornell had been waiting for her inside her Lincoln town car, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. Melvin had accompanied her to Geneva, the only one in her security she could trust to keep his mouth shut. They weren't necessarily on bad terms, but she knew he wasn't a fan of her dropping off the grid for a few hours just so she could get a moment to herself.

The recent death threats were nothing new to her, ever since she'd been promoted to – first Deputy Director and then finally – Director she'd been receiving what she'd call _'hate mail'_ instead of death threats. They were usually from misogynistic pigs who had nothing better to do with their time. However, given the sudden swarm of agents surrounding her, she knew the latest threat was more personal.

That's what pissed her off.

Fornell had hardly said two words about what was going on. He'd droned on about protocol and that she was for time being confined to her house, until he got back to her. At one point during his heated one-sided discussion, she had wanted to let him know that she'd been an agent too and that she called the shots now not him. Before she could do it though, Melvin had stopped and whisked her into a black SUV and they were off towards her Georgetown mansion.

Taking a deep breath she stilled for a moment, taking another whiff her eyes narrowed dangerously. Placing the expensive tumbler on the desk, she rolled her comfortable leather chair out from behind her desk. Padding across the thick carpet, she wrenched her study door open, causing half of her detail to jump.

Looking at the three men currently staring back at her, she pointed towards the youngest and most inexperienced agent. The others had been with her long enough to know her house rules. "If you ever smoke in this house again, I'll make you eat an entire packet of cigarettes. Did I make myself clear, Agent Maverick?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The young man scurried towards the door and slipped outside to finish his cigarette.

Melvin and Stanley shared a laugh. Jenny spun around, her hands on her hips as she looked between the two older men. Raising a prefect eyebrow at them, her enchanting emerald eyes narrowed, "You two should know better."

Their laughter stopped and they stood a little straighter. Jenny ran a hand through her loose red hair, she was tired and in desperate need of coffee. She scrunched her nose as she smelled the remnants of cigarette smoke, she was once again reminded why she hated it when her security smoked inside.

"Either of you hear anything from Agent Fornell?" Her hands were on her hips again as she eyed her agents warily.

"He's on his way, Ma'am." Stanley smiled at her as she gave him a curt nod. They were more forgiving than most Details about her snippy attitude, since such an occurrence only happened once in a while.

Leaving the two men in the foyer she moseyed to the kitchen, hoping to find some coffee. There was still some coffee grounds left in the neatly folded packet next to the percolator. The sleek silver machine whirred as it started her coffee, managing to draw a smile from her. Once Noemi got in she'd have to ask her to stock up on everything since she didn't know how long she'd be confined to her house.

Her boss hadn't even bothered to call her to tell her what was going on. When she tried to contact him his secretary told her that he was busy – in that sickly sweet voice that irritated her beyond belief. Pulling the stack of envelopes towards her she scowled at them. The only thing that really came in the mail these days were just bills. Sorting through them she found the one she was looking for.

The letter was all the way from Montana, a genuine smile graced her lips. Apart from bills, she occasionally got a letter from her father – who couldn't be bothered about something like email. The Colonel had retired not long after she'd been promoted to Deputy Director. Her parents had moved up to Montana, taking over a ranch and leaving the Georgetown mansion for her.

Smiling at her father's nature to ramble on about nothing, she folded the letter neatly after reading it. Slipping it back in the envelope, she grabbed a mug and eyed the percolator appreciatively as it started beeping once it was done.

Returning to the study she motioned towards the kitchen for the two men, offering them some of the coffee. She knew what it was like to work twenty to thirty hours straight and still try to stay alert and conscious while doing it. The front door opened and Maverick – everyone had ended up calling him just that – stepped back in the house. Jenny glared at him and smirked when he shifted around nervously. She pointed towards the kitchen as well, pitying him just this once.

The loud and confident footsteps marched up her front porch. Sighing, she tilted her head up and waited for Fornell to burst through her door. The old door swung open and no doubt there he was, looking more harassed and stressed than he did a few hours ago. However, there was something – or more _someone_ else who drew her attention.

The grin that curled her lips couldn't be helped. The lights caught his hair just right as he stepped into the foyer, making the soft silver strand glint. He was a little greyer than she remembered, but it only added to his charm – that and his eyes – those were exactly the way she remembered them. Allowing her eyes to wander over his handsomely chiselled features, she met his blue eyes and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She briefly wondered if _he_ still remembered how they met.

Jethro returned the redhead's grin. Time had been kind to her, if anything he found her even more attractive. He could see in the way her emerald eyes darkened to that smouldering forest green, that she knew exactly who he was and that she was thinking about their first encounter as well.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny drawled as she walked towards him, holding out an elegant hand.

"Madam Director." Jethro returned, taking her small hand in his larger one. "You did good."

Jenny pulled her hand away slowly, watching as his azure eyes flicked to her cup of coffee and then to her face again. Giving him a lingering look she turned to her senior agent, raising an eyebrow she tilted her head towards Jethro, "You going to tell me why he's in my foyer at four in the morning?"

"Where's your Detail?" Fornell looked around the room, "Why isn't Maverick outside?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Tobias, I swear if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'll shoot you." Jenny snapped irately. "I don't appreciate you and the Attorney General doing things behind my back! There's a chain of command and I expect you to respect that."

Tobias rolled his eyes, "There's been several threats, its not something I take lightly, Director. As per the Attorney Generals orders, you are to be accompanied by a personal Detail at all time. Since _Leroy_ over here has been suspended, I though this would be a better use of his time until everything has been cleared up.

Jenny's eyes snapped to Jethro, the friendliness towards him slowly seeping away, "No, no! I'll not have _him_ following me everywhere, Melvin and Stanley are all the Protection Detail I need."

Jenny turned on her heel, marching back into her study. She heard the irritated huff coming from Jethro as he lingered in her foyer. She felt Fornell follow her into her only sanctuary where no-one ever really bothered her, or even watched her. Splashing some bourbon in her coffee she waited for him to speak.

"Jenny," Tobias looked over his shoulder where Jethro was waiting impatiently, "right now I'm not sure who I can trust, but Gibbs..." he met the woman's green eyes, "I trust him with my life."

Jenny licked her lips, giving him a tight nod, she wasn't in the slightest thrilled about this, "I trust him too."

Fornell gave her a tired smile, "How do you know him in anyway?"

Jenny allowed a small smile to dance across her features. She didn't answer him, instead she drank from her mug. Turning back to him she gave him a solemn look, "I'm not going to hide, Tobias. I have a job to do, and I expect you to do the same, you'll keep me posted?"

"As soon as Homeland has something I'll let you know, Director." Fornell inclined his head toward Jenny and left the room.

Eyeing Jethro warily he walked to the front door, turning to his friend he gave him a guarded look, "She's sneaky, Gibbs."

Jethro laughed and shook his head, "You see Emily, you tell her, uncle Gibbs says hi."

Fornell nodded and mumbled a goodbye as he slipped into the early morning air. Jethro closed the heavy door, running his hand over the wood reverently. He could hear her move around in her study despite the music currently playing.

Jethro leaned against the door frame leading into her study, watching her as she fiddled with the stereo before another song came on. When she looked at him he could see the annoyance flash in her eyes, clearly unimpressed with the changes that had been brought.

"I take it you know what's going on?" Jenny asked as she sipped her coffee, relishing the bourbon spike added to it.

"Yes." Jethro drawled, enjoying the way her eyes darkened, "Not goin' to tell ya." he grinned when she huffed and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Gibbs, I can take care of myself." Jenny snapped at him. The fact that _he_ was the one assigned as her personal _bodyguard_ made it that much worse, because the last time they were together he had done something very few men would have – he'd helped her start her career.

Blinking a few times, he was right in front of her looking at her with those startling blue eyes and crooked grin.

"Jethro." Jenny smiled at him.

"Jenny."

* * *

 _Paris 1997_

* * *

The rhythmic thumping echoed down the quiet street, he scuffed his boots on the pavement and threw the over chewed piece of gum in the nearby trash can. Turning the collar up on his coat and tightening his scarf, he stepped out of the dark corner he'd been watching from. He blew his hot breath on his hands to warm them up, rubbing them together he crossed the street, watching the doorman letting a handful of people in. He cleared his throat and skipped the line of people.

The guard pressed a hand against his shoulder, stopping him from cutting the line. Jethro glared up at him, reaching inside his coat he pulled out the card his Russian target had given him on their last meet. He gave an almost arrogant smirk when the guard mumbled an apology in broken English. Slipping the card back in his pocket he stepped into the strip club.

The music was twice as loud inside and it did nothing but give him one hell of a headache. He scanned the dark room, trying to find the booth he was looking for. He saw the two bodyguards first, he set his shoulders and moved through the maze of horny young men. A hand came out of nowhere and tugged on his scarf, turning his attention to its blonde owner. He watched the woman bat her lashes at him and turn her back to him. He yanked his scarf free of her grip and headed for the booth.

Running a hand through his hair, he nodded at the two guards as they stepped aside and pulled the dark velvet curtain aside. It was surprisingly quieter in the small round room than it was outside. He watched as yet another blonde woman twirled herself around. He shrugged off his coat, throwing it over the back of the plush red couch. His target was already seated, his tie and shirt askew as the young woman danced on his lap.

Jethro dropped down onto the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him and resting his arms on the back of the couch. He gave the other man a grin as his target gesticulated towards the woman currently on his lap. He wasn't really the type of man to indulge in things like this – maybe it was his respect towards women that influenced it.

"I trust that you were successful in your buy?" Jethro asked as he lounged on the couch, he wondered if Boris knew the weapons he'd bought were being tracked as they spoke.

"I must congratulate you, mister Spears. I doubt I ever had a better shipment." Boris didn't look at him, he was too caught up in the woman twisting around on his lap. "Your next shipment, when is it coming in?"

Jethro shrugged his shoulders laughing when the other man looked at him over the young woman's shoulder, "Payment first, you know the rules."

Boris laughed, reaching for his glass on the table next to him, he knocked back the entire glass of vodka. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket and slipped them into the thin piece of elastic on the almost non-existent panties. Slapping the young woman on the ass, she giggled and moved around even more.

The curtains slid back, revealing another woman.

Jethro sat up a little straighter. He watched as she sauntered into the small room, her hips swinging right in front of his face.

Those long red tresses cascaded all the way down her back, stopping just above the small of her back. He swallowed as she turned towards him. The black lingerie contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin. He might have respect for women, but he was still a warm blooded male who appreciated a good looking woman. He wondered if Decker or Burley were behind this. It didn't feel as if she belonged here, he could see the slightly spooked look in her eyes as she looked from him to Boris.

Jethro shifted slightly as she swung her leg over his and looked at him with – what he could only describe as – bedroom eyes. He felt her knees make small dips in the couch cushion as she straddled his thighs, his hands gripped the back of the couch tightly. She smelled like vanilla and honey all rolled into one as she rocked her hips almost right in front of his face.

"You tell your boss, he'll get his money." Boris said tensely.

Jethro nodded almost blindly, too enthralled by the woman on his lap. She gyrated her hips dangerously close to his. He grit his teeth against the flare of arousal, hoping she wouldn't do that again, he could usually control himself better in situations like these. She leaned into him more, pressing her chest almost against his. He grinned at her as she licked her lips, her small elegant hands were at the nape of his neck toying with the short hair she found.

"When do you want the next shipment?" Jethro asked as he watched the redhead move her body to the rhythm of the music currently playing. He felt bad for blatantly staring at her since none of the other women actually caught his fancy – and they were all very attractive. Except she seemed so out of place and he was determined to corner her when all this was done and ask her how she'd ended up in a place like this.

"There is a ship coming in end of the week, I want thirty crates there." Boris grunted at the woman on his lap and she started moving around more vigorously, "After that they will be sent to the Congo to help the rebels, I'll need more after that."

Jethro felt the woman on his lap stiffen and gasp quietly, clearly outraged with what Boris had said, his eyes immediately snapped to her as she looked over her shoulder at the Russian Arms Dealer. He could just make out the little black piece of plastic in her ear. He could see Boris look up to see why she had made a sound.

Thinking on his feet he slipped a hand in her hair, making her look at him, lifting his hips slightly he pressed them closely to hers, a crooked grin curling his lips. She pressed her hands against his chest as his other hand dropped to her hip and coaxed her into moving again.

"There's more where that came from." He told her in the little bit of French he knew. She didn't smile at him instead she looked at him suspiciously, and he knew she wasn't aware that he'd seen her earwig a few moments ago.

Boris laughed, "You are not as uptight as most Americans I meet with."

Jethro laughed, ignoring the jab. He watched as the woman on his lap rolled her eyes and continued moving around. He waited for Boris to be preoccupied with the blonde before he turned his attention back to the redhead.

' _I know_.' He mouthed as she looked at him. He felt her stiffen again, but his hands on her hips had her moving again.

One of the guards stepped into the room, holding out a mobile phone at the Russian. He pushed the young woman off his lap roughly causing her to drop to the floor, leaving her right there and disappearing behind another curtain.

Jethro reached out a hand helping the young woman to her feet while keeping the one on his lap in place with a hand on her back. The woman mumbled in French and he could just make out that it was a thank you.

Boris came back into the room, pulling his thick coat on. "I have business to attend to. I will have someone contact you." The Russian mumbled a goodbye and stormed into the over crowded club.

Jethro waited until he and his cronies were gone before lifting the redhead off his lap and depositing her gently on the couch. Standing to his feet he ran a hand through his hair, he motioned for her to keep her mouth shut, he didn't know if their conversation had been recorded. Holding out his hand he helped her to her feet and grabbed his coat, throwing it over her shoulders, he couldn't let her walk around in her underwear with all the men drooling over her.

He waited for her to button the thick wool coat before steering her out of the room and towards the nearest exit. They burst out into the cold night air stumbling onto an old alleyway.

Jethro looked around making sure there was no-one there. He plucked the earwig out of her ear and dropped it on the cement, and crunched the piece of plastic under the heel of his boot.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" The redhead snapped at him.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if he realised you were undercover, spying on him none the less." Jethro snapped at her, he was surprised to find out that she was an American. "Who do you work for, Homeland? CIA?"

"FBI." She snapped back at him. "And who might you be?"

"NCIS, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, and you almost blew my cover."

"Agent Jenny Shepard. And I have things under control. Unlike you." Jenny's eyes flicked down his body to just below his belt, an almost satisfied smirk on her lips.

Jethro ignored her. He couldn't take a chance in someone seeing them together. "Where's your team?"

"A few blocks away, why?" Jenny pulled the coat tighter around her, shivering as a strong gust of wind swept through the alley.

Ignoring her again he grabbed her arm and started steering her away from the front of the building, hissing at her to keep her mouth shut when she wanted to talk yet again. He made sure no-one was following them as they stepped onto the quiet street. He could feel her try and get away from him, but he simply tightened his grip on her. Spotting his midnight blue BMW across the street he quickened his pace.

If someone were watching it was better to have them think he was taking a stripper home than have them know they were two agents who had bumped into each other. He unlocked the car and let her get in. Moving quickly he was in the car and speeding down the street, the large eight cylinder engine running smoothly as they raced through traffic.

"You haven't been here long, have you?" Jethro asked once they were in traffic, slowly making their way to the other side of the city.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Jenny asked uncomfortably. Sitting in a complete stranger's car in nothing but a pair of black underwear was seriously not how she thought the night would end. Although she had to admit that the man wasn't as appalling as half the men who had grabbed her ass. He was down right gorgeous with his grey hair and azure eyes.

"I've been here a year, never heard of you, neither are you one of the active agents in the city." Jethro looked in the rear view mirror. Turning down the first street he heard the woman squeak next to him as she grabbed onto the door handle, clinging for dear life. He allowed himself to smile.

"FBI sent me last week. This was my first mission." Jenny reached for her safety belt.

"Was your mission to jeopardise an NCIS operation?" Jethro looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen, _Jethro_ , I didn't know you were going to be there. I was simply doing my job and giving you a show just so I could gather intel on that bastard's latest shipping." Jenny snapped at him, glaring as he smirked.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" Jethro smiled at her. It made sense now, that's why she had seemed so out of place, it was her first time in a situation like that.

Easing the BMW to a stop he killed the engine and turned to look at her. The cold air had caused her cheeks to flush bright pink. The fact that she hadn't answered his question meant he had hit the nail right on the head. Licking his lips, he watched her closely. If it hadn't been for her soft gasp and her earwig, he would never have known she was an agent.

"I suggest you wait for the last shipment. By then NCIS would know exactly what they want and you'll have your first bust." He kept his eyes on the people walking on the side walk.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just say it's a favour, next time I want something I'll be able to collect from you." Jethro turned to look at her, "And I might want another lap dance." he laughed as she looked at him slightly outraged. "The fact is you're good, Jenny, and you don't waste good."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"How am I going to let my team know where I am?"

Jethro pointed towards the building he had stopped in front of. He grinned when Jenny glared at him again, he'd dropped her off right in front of the FBI's attaché office. He reached across her and opened her door for her, "Keep the coat."

Jenny rolled her eyes and got out of the car, looking back at the man inside she smiled at him again, "I'll see you around, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

After their first meeting they'd met again, a couple of times for drinks and once on a joint operation. It had only been a few months, after that he'd been sent to Russia and she'd never heard from or seen him again. They had been good friends, and the pieces of information he'd slipped her had helped her pave her road of success, and now here she was, the Director of the FBI.

"I never did say thank you." Jenny broke through the silence that had descended over them. The music had long since stopped playing. She watched him walk around her study, his eyes scanning over the few photos that were on display.

Jethro turned to look over his shoulder, "Nothing I wouldn't have done for one of my own."

"And here I was thinking you actually saw potential in me – or was it the black lingerie that did the trick?" Jenny teased as she finished the last of her coffee. Jethro laughed, shaking his head.

Their moment was ruined when Maverick popped his head around the corner. He stared at the Director a little wide eyed as she glared at him. He'd been curious about the Special Agent assigned to her as her bodyguard. Melvin and Stanley had told him all about Agent Gibbs, and that he was considered quite the legend amongst everyone who ever worked with him. Maverick swallowed as the man in question turned to look at him.

He wasn't sure whether he should leave or ask the man for his autograph. The panic in him rose when the man glared at him. It dawned on him that it might have been a set up, that the other men knew what Agent Gibbs' reaction would be.

"Did you lose something, Maverick?" Jenny snapped at the kid as he gaped at them.

"Uh… no, why?" He looked at the Director confused.

Jenny rolled her eyes, as much as she liked Maverick and his inability to know when she was being sarcastic, he could be real dense sometimes. Turning back to Jethro she turned serious, "I trust that you'll coordinate with my Detail." she didn't wait for an answer, she nodded at him and slipped passed a still awestruck Maverick.

Jethro watched Jenny saunter out of the study towards the stairs, she met his eyes just before she climbed up the stairs and he could see she was fighting down a grin. Turning back to the kid who had interrupted them he glared at him again.

* * *

There were a handful of things that had the ability to drive her insane – the absence of coffee, slow traffic and someone staring at her for the last week. She pursed her lips and tried to ignore him, wondering if he knew just how irritating he was being. Letting out a soft huff, she paged through the file she was reading, her eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and his staring was making her even more uncomfortable.

Looking up she met his blue gaze. He gave her a half hearted attempt at a smile, frowning she looked back down at her file. It dawned on her that she didn't even know much about him, only that he was a damn good agent and good company if he wasn't just staring at her, he'd kept her company over the last five days, waiting patiently for her to finish her paperwork so he could drive her home. Turning to her computer she quickly emailed her secretary, asking her to find her Gibbs' personal file.

"If you stare at me one more time, I'll shoot you." Jenny snapped at him when he didn't get the hint that he should look away or better yet leave her alone. She didn't mind looking at him, he was attractive and she might even occasionally have indulged in undressing him, but it felt as if he was simply waiting for her to slip up on something.

"Just doing my job, Director." Jethro replied neutrally. He wasn't going to tell her that he could actually see down the front of her blouse and that after all these years black still looked good on her.

He was as frustrated as she was. The lack of activity meant he was laying awake at night, he couldn't work on his boat because the lacquer had to dry. He was used to either pulling an all-nighter or chasing some scum bag across a parking lot or even the city. He hadn't heard from Tobias either, which only pissed him off since he was almost right down the hall from where he was cooped up. If he had his team handle this, then he'd be back home using his suspension productively to finish his boat and taking her out on the water. Yet, here he was.

"Sometimes, I think you just like pissing me off." Jenny muttered as she scribbled her signature on the bottom of the page. She heard him snort derisively before taking a seat on her couch. "You have a tuxedo, right?"

Jethro glared at her. She was just asking him that because he had to accompany her to the stupid charity ball tomorrow and she knew he wasn't looking forward to it. Since he was also her escort, he had to wear a penguin suit and that didn't bode well with him. He heard her laugh and his glare darkened.

' _Special Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell would like to speak with you.'_ Jethro listened as Maverick voice came through his earwig.

Pushing off the couch he stepped closer to Jenny's desk, catching a better glimpse down her shirt. He smirked when she looked up. "Maverick will take over, I have something I have to do."

He didn't stick around long enough to hear what insult she hurled at him this time. He'd barely stepped out of her office when he heard the lock click shut behind him. Jethro rolled his eyes and motioned for Maverick to stand right in front of the door. "You don't move at all, do I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir." Maverick cringed slightly, "I mean, Agent… I mean Gibbs."

Jethro shook his head, Maverick reminded him of McGee. They had all shuffled their shifts so that the most inexperienced had landed with him. The young man had beaten him to work each morning over the last week, something he wished DiNozzo had learned since he had started working with him.

Making his way down the hall, he found Tobias behind his desk. He didn't bother with knocking, he simply burst through the door, already glaring at his friend. "Tell me I don't have to do this any more." Jethro growled as he pushed the stack of files off of the chair.

Fornell stood and closed the door, leaning against it he met Gibbs' scowl with one of his own. "Something isn't right, Jethro."

"Tobias, I've been with her for the last week, there's been no attempt. Assign someone else to her and let me and my team work this."

Tobias shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't trust someone else, Gibbs."

"Is it possible that there's someone in house trying to get her out of the office?"

Fornell ran a hand over his face, nodding his head. He cleared his throat, "She's like you, Gibbs. She does the right thing even when it means she's putting _her_ life on the line. I've been monitoring her since the day she found her way into this building. She's as loyal as they come, and she's pissed off a whole lot of people on the Hill?"

"I know, I've worked with her before." The handful of times he'd worked with her she had earned his respect in the decisions she made when it concerned the people she worked with. "Tobias, why are they after _her_?"

"Seamus Shepard, her grandfather – he was the agent who prevented those files from getting in the wrong hands. He was my mentor, Gibbs, I've got a lot of respect for that old man."

Jethro raised an eyebrow, "That's why you've been looking out for her." he stated quietly, smirking when Fornell nodded. "What happened to those files, Tobias?"

"No-one knows, the files just disappeared. Seamus was by the book, Gibbs, he'd never let those files get into the wrong hands." Fornell moved a few papers around on his desk, finding something he could toy with to calm down his nerves.

"What happened to the other agents who worked with him?" Jethro moved forward in his chair, tossing a piece of gum on the desk. He took the white wrapper of his own and chewed it thoughtfully.

"They were both accused of treason, Seamus had suspected them from the beginning. Do you think he might have hid the files?"

"It's what we would have done, Tobias. If the Bravta knows that those files are still missing, they'd stop it nothing to make sure they get them, and we can only assume that there's more to this than forty year old military faults. Jenny could be in more danger than we thought. Is Seamus still alive?"

Tobias shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, no-ones heard from him since the day he retired. His retirement is paid into a trust fund with Jenny as the sole beneficiary."

"Tobias, you're gonna have to tell her what the hell is going on sooner or later. She's drivin' me crazy with her questions, and she might even be able to help us." Jethro stood to his feet. "Let my team help, Homeland won't be bothered with her safety."

Fornell got up as well, accompanying Jethro to the door, "Give me a day or two, Gibbs, then I'll tell her."

Jethro nodded and made his way back to the Director's office.

Jenny twisted her chair from side to side. There was no excuse for her to get out of the office, budget meetings and conferences were all postponed until the following week. Everyone was using their Friday to get ready for the charity ball, except for her. Jethro had banned her from going shopping, which meant she had to ask Cynthia to coordinate with her stylist about what she'd be wearing to the ball.

If Tobias hadn't been so adamant about having Jethro to babysit her, she would have easily managed to lose Maverick somewhere in the building and go shopping. The whole ordeal to her was overkill, she hadn't narrowly missed a bullet and no-one had threatened any kind of bodily harm. Which only meant one thing, some suit had written another letter about a woman running the Federal Bureau.

The friendly chirp of her computer had her sitting up. Clicking on the email from her secretary, she saw that it was Jethro's personal file. Her hand stilled for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should read through it. The click of her mouse had her staring at a photo of him when he had just joined NIS.

Thirty minutes later she was regretting ever going through his file. She looked at the picture of his daughter again, smiling sadly. It was heartbreaking knowing he'd lost his child, she could only imagine the pain he had suffered or was still suffering. It explained the occasional far away look in his eyes when he wasn't aware that she was watching him.

Closing the file, she deleted it.

Pushing away from her desk she got up and unlocked her door. Opening it slowly she saw Jethro standing right in front of her door. Easing her door open she met Jethro's gaze, the look in his eyes shifted and she knew he could read it on her face. She moved out of his way, allowing him to step inside her office. Closing the door behind him she watched as he took his usual spot on the black leather couch right in front of her desk.

Taking a heavy breath, she moved to sit next to him. They were silent for a while, Jenny chewed her lip for a moment. She knew she had over stepped her boundaries, despite the fact that it was customary for her to go through his file since he was her Detail. He was her friend and prying into his life might not have been the brightest of ideas.

"Jeth-"

"I don't want your pity. Their dead and that's the end of it." Jethro cut her off.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." It came out a lot gentler than she had intended. She wanted to snap at him for being rude, but something made her change her mind. He had suffered a loss, but that didn't change the way she saw him.

Jethro only grunted at her and she ignored his sudden change in mood. Abandoning her spot she made her way back to her desk. Picking up her pen she gave Jethro a smile, which he didn't return.

The sun had finally set, but the tension between them had remained. He had become even more insufferable than before, refusing to give her privacy when she had a call and glaring at her whenever she moved. It would have been fine if it had been someone else, but the fact remained that she liked him – from the moment she had quite literally thrown herself in his lap.

He didn't back down whenever she shouted at him, instead he growled back, those pools of blue darkening. Unlike most men, he didn't hurl sexist insults at her, he respected her as a woman and as a superior – but he was her equal in every way.

Jethro watched her as she typed away on her computer. He'd already put it behind him that she had looked in his file, it sure as hell made it easier than having to tell her, not that he had planned on doing it. The only reason he had made it his mission to rile her up was to see the way her eyes darkened, it reminded him of the second time they had found themselves in an alley.

* * *

 _Paris 1997_

* * *

He had her pinned again the wall, his mouth pressed against her cheek, he felt her shiver and he rested most of his weight against her, trying to keep her warm. He kept an eye on the two men at the end of the alley, watching them as they smoked. He growled in frustration.

"What is it?" Her alto voice purred in his ear and he had to resist the urge groan.

"I don't know what their saying." He growled.

"You've been here a year and you still can't speak French." Jenny tutted in his ear. Using most of her weight she pushed him away and steered him further up the alleyway. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall again, this time tightening his grip.

He knew she spoke French fluently, that was the main reason he had requested to work with her on this Op. It didn't hurt that she was attractive, or even a redhead. He dropped his mouth against her shoulder, making it easier for her to see and hear what they were saying. He grit his teeth as he watched her pulse jump in her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck, running his tongue over her skittering pulse, hearing the soft intake of breath – he smiled.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek, "Their coming back."

Jethro hoisted her up around his waist, holding her against the brick wall with his weight. Sliding a hand in her hair, he pulled her so their mouths were pressed against each other. He didn't dare kiss, he doubted he'd be able to stop himself if he did.

They both knew they were attracted to each other. They had gotten to know each other over the last few months, meeting once in a while for a drink when neither of them had an active operation. They didn't dare cross the line, it would complicate things too much. They flirted, they teased but they refused to see the deeper meaning behind it.

The door leading into the bar slammed shut and they pulled away. His hands were still in her hair, he felt her hot breath as it danced across his lips – her eyes were dark green and he could feel himself _rise_ to the occasion. Knowing he had to pull away, he pressed his lips against her forehead before easing her down.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Something had shifted between them that night, but before they could explore their new found attraction, he'd been ordered to Russia. Jethro watched her as she typed on her keyboard. He'd developed a sense of protectiveness towards her that night he'd dragged her out of that strip club. It had returned again when he had found himself in her study – she was his friend and he'd do anything to keep her safe.

"What were you just thinking of?" Jenny's voice broke through his thoughts, looking up he saw the soft smile on her face.

"Paris."

Jenny pushed away from her desk. She'd been watching him for the last five minutes, smirking whenever his mouth twitched in a smile or his eyes darkened. Moseying to where he was seated on her couch, she folded her arms neatly across her chest. "What exactly about Paris do you remember?"

Jethro relaxed fractionally as he looked up at her, running his eyes over her body. The grey designer slacks and crisp black Oxford shirt she had on did nothing but accentuate her curves. Giving her a crooked grin he met her emerald eyes.

"That black really suited you." He licked his lips, "It still does."

Jenny laughed, shaking her head, "If only you knew what I had on underneath."

Jethro smirked at her, "I do."

Jenny gasped softly when he stood to his feet and pulled her against him, she could smell the menthol on his breath and the strong intoxicating smell she'd always associated with him. Those strong hands were on her hips, his thumbs digging into her hips. She slid her hands in his hair, feeling the soft silver strands slip through her fingers.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Jenny said hoarsely.

Everything inside her told her this was a bad idea. In total she only knew him for a couple of months and about five days. Yet, he made her feel like a woman, he wasn't intimidated by her status – he absolutely obliterated it.

Jethro leaned down further, watching her eyes darken to that deep forest green that had haunted him for years. He'd had his fair share of lovers, but none of them had left an impression quiet like she had. They were millimetres apart, breathing the same air. He watched her eyes flutter shut in anticipation, and he allowed himself to do the same.

"The car is ready..." Maverick burst through the door.

Maverick stared at the two people in the room with large brown eyes, he opened and closed his mouth a few times. There was a small betting pool between him and the other agents, and by the looks of things he just won a great deal of money. He'd heard how the two of them snapped at each other all week as he stood outside the office, looking at poor Cynthia awkwardly as they listened.

Everyone – except Melvin and Stanley – had told him that the Director was an uptight bitch. By the looks of things she was far from it. He grinned despite himself, he shrunk back when they glared at him.

"Uh… car's ready, Director." Maverick said again, wincing when the Director rolled her eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Agent Maverick." She bit at him sarcastically, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Jethro stepped away from her, he marched towards the kid standing in the door. He pointed for him to start walking. He walked passed him and gave him a slap on the back of the head, smiling to himself when he heard him mumble that he really did slap people on the back of the head.

Jethro watched as Maverick disappeared behind the house as he checked around the large Georgetown mansion yet again. Opening the car door, he held out a hand to help Jenny out of the car. He smirked when she ignored him like she had done for the last five days. He slipped his fingers in her hand and took the briefcase from her, smirking when she glared at him.

Walking with her up the front steps, he nodded at Melvin as he opened the old wooden door. Jenny mumbled a thanks and headed straight for her study. Jethro followed behind her, enjoying the enticing swing of her hips as she walked. Jethro placed the briefcase on her desk. He watched her as she filled two tumblers with bourbon, he ran his eyes over her wondering if the black lingerie bra she had on was part of a matching set.

Jenny spun around, holding out a tumbler towards Jethro, "You're officially off the job."

Jethro pulled the earwig out of his ear and took the crystal tumbler. He took a large swig from the full glass, he moved towards the mantel, scanning over the photos on display. Pointing towards a picture with a very young Jenny in it he turned to look at her, "Take it he's your grandfather."

Jenny smiled and nodded her head, "He retired the day I started."

"Where's he now?" Jethro looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders. There was a pensive look on her face before she turned away from the picture.

Jenny sipped her bourbon slowly, "You know," she turned to face Jethro again. Taking a step towards him, she placed a hand on his chest, smoothing down the black tie he wore. "I still have your coat." Jenny murmured thickly.

Jethro finished the last of his bourbon. Placing the tumbler on the mantel he cupped her cheek, lifting her face so she could look at him. Running his thumb over her bottom lip, he watched her eyes darken once again, leaning down he placed a soft kiss against her cheek. He breathed her in, she still smelled like honey and vanilla – he slipped a hand in her hair and turned her head slightly.

"I think you should keep it for a while." He growled in her ear before letting her go.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo licked his lips as yet another tray passed by him filled with delicious treats. He whined softly as the waiter sidestepped him when he tried to steel one of the cocktail sausages. He glared at the woman who snickered next to him. Gritting his teeth, he scanned the large group of people until he found his Director, but it was the red headed beauty that caught his attention. It was his turn to snicker as he watched them move around he room.

"Gibbs looks about ready to shoot everyone." Tony whispered at Ziva as they watched their boss brood next to Director Shepard.

"You'll be first, I'm sure." Ziva grinned at the outraged gasp her partner gave her.

"You're cold hearted, David." Tony accused as he watched Gibbs glare at yet another young Aide trying to get the Director's attention. "How much are you willing to bet that Gibbs and the redhead have already… you know."

Ziva rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd again, finding their Director and making sure he was still well within eyesight. She wasn't going to take the bait nor was she going to admit that there was definitely sparks between Gibbs and the Director.

"I'll give you fifty." A voice spoke next to them and they both turned to look at the baby faced kid.

"Who are you?" Tony snarled at him.

"Agent Brandon Maverick."

Tony grinned from ear to ear, "As in the 1994 movie _Maverick_ , starring Mel Gibson and Jodie Foster." at the young man's blank look he continued, "It used to be a series back in the 50's, but the movie is really funny. So, Mel plays this really smart con artist who wants to take part in this big poker game-" The sharp slap to the back of his head had him gritting his teeth. He turned to glare at Ziva as she looked at him innocently, ever since Gibbs had left him in charge, she'd been slapping him like she had the right to.

' _You had that one coming.'_ McGee echoed in Tony's earwig. The Italian simply glared – he'd get them for this.

Sin – that's the only way he could describe the dark forest green dress she had on. He wondered if she knew about his strange infatuation with her in green. He sipped his bourbon as he followed her around the room, occasionally tugging on the annoying bow-tie. Out of the corner of his eye he watched another Aide head towards them.

Placing a possessive hand on the overly exposed skin of her back, he watched with mild fascination as she turned to glare at him. He pressed the tips of his fingers into the soft skin of her back, enjoying the blush that crept over her chest and up to her throat. Tilting his head up he glared at the Aide as he talked to Jenny, it wasn't long before he excused himself.

"You're a real pain in the ass." Jenny hissed as she took one of the glasses of champaign that passed by them on one of the trays.

She'd been avoiding to look at him ever since he had knocked on her front door. The tux had made her want to ditch this whole affair and drag him into one of the fancy rooms the hotel had to offer. Despite the fact that he annoyed her by acting as if no-one was allowed to come near her, she had to admit that she did the same – she was just a little more subtle.

Her _'bodyguard'_ – as everyone seemed to refer to him – had attracted the attention of almost every woman in the room. Each senator she seemed to speak with had a wife who batted her eyelashes at him and tried to get his attention. Whenever it happened she'd reach for his arm, looping hers with his and sending a cold look the other woman's way.

"To make up for it, you have to take me out on the dance floor." Jenny smirked against her glass, knowing he'd most probably growl at her and act like a petulant child.

Jethro drained his bourbon and took the champaign flute out of Jenny's hand and placed them on a nearby table. Lacing his fingers around her upper arm he steered her towards the dance floor, he could see the surprised smile on her lips.

Spinning her around he pulled her against his chest, his hand resting softly on her lower back. They fell instep with the music, making their way across the dance floor. Jethro smiled when he twirled her around and she laughed. Pulling her back into his arms he slowed his pace and let her rest her head against his chest.

"Jethro?" Jenny murmured quietly as the danced.

"Yeah, Jen?" Jethro spoke in her ear, feeling her pale skin break out in goosebumps as his thumb stroked the exposed skin of her back.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Jenny asked with a sigh. The entire week she had let the whole situation slide. Taking the flood of security as Fornell being the over protective big brother he'd been to her ever since she had started at the FBI.

Jethro didn't answer her, he simply swept them across the dance floor, out of the way of the younger couples moving around aimlessly. He scanned the edges of the room quickly, making sure all three members of Jenny's Detail were present, he felt a little more at ease with his team being there as well. His gut had been bothering him the entire week, but he had put it down to the uncertainty of the situation.

"How much involvement did you have with the Russians back in the 90's?" Jethro asked quietly.

Jenny frowned, "Just that once. Why? What are you and Tobias not telling me?"

"You make any enemies at the FBI?" Jethro ignored her question, still scanning their surroundings.

"I'm the Director of the FBI, there isn't a day that's gone by without someone being unhappy. You've spent the entire week with me, you know this."

Jethro nodded, turning his attention back to her he ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek, "We can't talk here."

Jenny nodded and met his gaze, "I wanted to leave anyway." she took his hand and led him off of the dance floor, "Mind if I powder my nose first?"

Jethro nodded his head and led her up the stairs into the empty hallway. He watched to make sure no-one followed her into the bathroom before he motioned for the rest of her Detail to get ready to leave. He met his teams curious gaze and he simply nodded at them.

It wasn't long before he saw Tobias walking towards him. "Took you long enough." Jethro muttered as his friend sidled up next to him.

"That the same tux you wore to your wedding with Diane?" Tobias asked sarcastically.

Jethro held up three fingers, laughing when Fornell shook his head. Turning more serious he looked him over, noting the tension on his face, "Another threat?"

"No, they usually write them in Russian, this one was just a simple _'I hate you'_ , she gets them all the time."

Jethro raised an eyebrow, the redhead did have a way to get on someone's nerves.

"You hear anything from Homeland?" Jethro looked over his shoulder, seeing Melvin nod at him that the Director's limo was ready and waiting.

Tobias simply gave his friend a knowing look. The CIA, Homeland – neither of them would give information voluntarily to anyone else. Fornell eyed his friend carefully, "You haven't slept with her yet, have you?"

"Tobias!" Jethro snapped at him, he glared at the innocent look that graced his friend's features.

"Just asking, Gibbs, you know DiNozzo's got a pretty big inter-agency pool going. Thought I might throw in a couple of bucks."

Jethro laughed sarcastically, "Yeah?" he couldn't help the smug grin gracing his features, "What does Diane think about you working under a woman?"

"You just had to ruin the moment." Fornell grumbled darkly. The ladies room door opened and both men nodded a goodbye.

Jenny smiled at Fornell as he stormed past her, clearly preoccupied with something else. Taking the arm Jethro offered her, she let him lead her outside into the warm night air. She watched as Maverick darted towards the driver's side of the limo, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. She muffled her laughter when he glared at the two older agents who had seen the whole thing. Ever since he had joined her security she doubted she had ever smiled so much.

"Director Shepard?!" A young reporter shouted from the sideline, motioning for her to step closer. Prying her arm out of Jethro's grip she moved closer to the young woman, patiently answering the few remaining news crews questions.

Jethro motioned for Stanley to keep an eye on her. He didn't need photos of himself plastered against everything the following morning. Walking down the steps, he dug around in his inside jacket pocket for a piece of gum. Coffee had been a little harder to come by since he couldn't just leave to get himself a steaming cup of Jamaican blend. He did, however, help himself to Jenny's coffee supply whenever she wasn't looking.

He stopped next to the limo, waiting for Jenny to finish. Unwrapping the piece of menthol gum, he popped it in his mouth, luxuriating the cold effect the gum had on his tongue. Rolling the piece of foil paper into a small ball, he put it back in his jacket pocket, only to have it drop to the ground.

Jethro rolled his eyes and bent down to pick it up. He frowned when he saw something reflecting against the tip of his shiny black shoe. Getting down on his knees, he looked underneath the limo. Jethro felt his heart stop.

Time was up.

Struggling to his feet, he spotted Jenny making her way down the steps.

"Melvin, get out!" Ignoring the pain in his body, he sprinted towards the redhead.

"Jen! Get down!"

Jethro wrapped his arms around her small frame the moment they made contact with each other. He heard her shocked gasp as he swept her off her feet and stumbled with her into the shrubbery. He heard the loud explosion and then the sudden rush of heat as it washed over them.

He felt Jenny shake underneath him, whether it was with fear or adrenalin he wasn't sure. Lifting his head he looked around, unable to hear anything other than the intense ringing in his ears. He watched as people struggled to their feet, each more in shock than the other. Pushing himself off of Jenny he rolled to the side, sitting up. He saw DiNozzo run towards him, watching his lips move he could just make out the Italian's question.

Jethro nodded, confirming that they were okay.

The ringing in his ears slowly subsided and he could hear the chaos going on around him. He immediately turned towards Jenny, wanting to make sure that she was okay. He could see the rip in her dress from where it had torn in their plummet to the ground. There were a few scrapes on her palms from when she had tried to break her fall.

"Jenny! You okay?!" He shouted above the noise going on around them.

"You could just have said bomb! You didn't have to tackle me!" Jenny snapped at him and he shook his head, relieved that she was taking it like the strong independent woman she was.

Jethro struggled to his feet and helped Jenny up as well. He let go off her but she lost her balance and he grabbed her once again, feeling the pain shoot through his knees and up into his thighs. "You hurt?"

"I think you sprained my ankle." Jenny winced as she tried to stand on her own.

Jethro spotted Ziva and quickly waved her towards them. The Israeli was quick to take over, assuring him that she'd make sure no more harm came to the Director. He scanned the crowd that had flooded onto the steps from inside. There were already lights flashing as the media started taking pictures. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he made his way down the stairs, watching as Stanley and Melvin talked to Tobias.

Jethro kicked a piece of metal debris out of his way, listing to it clang as it hit the pavement. He dreaded what he might find when he got to the other side of the car. He hoped against everything that he'd been able to warn the kid. The flames were scorching as the wreck burned. Jethro felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw that he had lost one of his men.

He hung his head.

The look on the others faces were equally grim as he looked at them. It was never easy losing someone that had been so young and full of life. Jethro made his way back to where two EMT's were checking Jenny. He knew she'd liked Maverick simply because he had a strange sense of humour.

Struggling up the stairs, he took a seat on one of the steps looking over at Jenny as she picked a few leaves out of her hair. He waited for the EMT's to finish and move on to some of the people who had been knocked over and hit with some of the metal shrapnel.

"Do you know if there's any casualties?" Jenny asked as she looked around the carnage the evening had turned into.

"Maverick was inside the car." Jethro wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he watched her let out a choked gasp and her eyes fill with tears.

"Jenny," He coaxed after a moment. "Someone's trying to kill you, and I need to know why."

Jenny wiped at her eyes, smearing her make-up, meeting Jethro's blue eyes she swallowed.

"I think, I know."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _Your thoughts are welcome ;)_

 _Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. On the run

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._ _Except for the mistakes those are mine.__

 ** _A/N_** **:** _Than_ _k_ _yo_ _u_ _to_ _everyone_ _w_ _ho_ _revie_ _wed_ _an_ _d_ _ad_ _ded_ _the_ _stor_ _y_ _as_ _a_ _n_ _ale_ _rt,_ _yo_ _u_ _ju_ _st_ _know_ _h_ _ow_ _t_ _o_ _make_ _m_ _y_ _day._ _ _This feels like a filler chapter – a way to get the story going.__ _ _Angst isn't really my strong point – so bare with me it will get better.__

 ** _Warning_** **:** ** _-_**

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

The streets of DC were quiet as they sped across the city. She didn't know where they were headed, Jethro had hardly said anything since he had made her get in the Dodge. She felt uneasy, things had been more serious than she had thought, and her naivete had cost Maverick his life. Shifting in her seat she brushed a lock of her dirty hair out of her face. She'd hoped that whatever her grandfather had been caught up in wouldn't come back to haunt her, but she had the feeling that this was simply the beginning.

The tires squealed as Jethro took a sharp turn. Jenny swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat, gripping the door handle tightly, she braced herself as they shot around yet another corner. Looking behind her she could see the familiar Ford Crown Vic's headlights tailing behind them. Turning back she kept her eyes on the road, hoping that it would calm her nerves enough for her to be able to get a grip and figure out what the hell was going on.

The Navy Yard came into view and Jethro was making no attempt at slowly down. She listened to the sequential click as he flashed the headlights, the boom gate opened just as they closed in, letting them through and into the deserted car park. Jenny glared at Jethro as he slammed on the brakes causing the car to skid the last distance.

Jenny grit her teeth as she toed off her heels and struggled out of the car. She hoisted herself out of the car, her glare darkening when Jethro tried to help her. "Don't touch me." She saw the irritation flash over his features before he masked it, his face neutral.

The Ford and another Dodge skidded to a stop next to them. The two agents she'd seen at the hotel headed straight for Jethro, clearly waiting for further instructions. Fornell stormed towards her, she scowled at him the moment he wanted to ask if she was okay. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Melvin and Stanley.

Once Leon Vance had arrived she was ushered into the building. Ziva had given her a spare set of clothes and had taken her to the ladies locker room where she could at least wash off the dirt and grime that seemed to cling to everything. Reaching for the white towel she winced as pain shot through her body, the impact with which she and Jethro had hit ground had hurt. There were bruises on her hips and stomach from when Jethro had tackled her.

Wrapping the towel around her, she pulled the thin shower curtain back. She stilled for a moment when their eyes met, pushing her wet hair out of her face she tilted her chin up, feeling even more exposed under his watchful gaze. He pushed off the wall and walked towards her – his clothes were equally tattered, his cheek and ear scratched from where debris had hit him. He held out a hand, knowing she'd struggle to get out of the shower.

Jenny rolled her eyes and took the proffered hand, she grit her teeth as she tried to put weight on her sprained ankle. She knew from previous experience that it wasn't as bad as it looked since she could put some of her weight on it.

"There a reason you're in here with me?" Jenny asked as she sank down on the small bench gingerly.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay." Jethro answered gruffly as he watched droplets of water run down her neck and over her shoulders. He cleared his throat and met her emerald eyes again.

"I'm fine, now please leave." Jenny pursed her lips slightly in frustration as Jethro shook his head.

Squatting in front of her he placed a hand on her knee and looked her straight in the eye. "You were almost killed, it's okay to be scared." He could see her cheeks flush with anger and frustration. He didn't care that he was annoying her, they had narrowly escaped death and it was disconcerting that she was so calm. He would have expected this type of reaction from Ziva, but not Jenny.

"I don't get to be scared, Jethro!" Jenny snapped at him viciously, "A young man lost his life tonight because of me. And if you and Fornell so much as suggest I hide, I'll make sure both of you get benched."

"There's nothing you could have done, Jen. Protecting you was his job, and it _is_ my job." Jethro lifted her chin, making her look at him, he could see her eyes shine with tears but she didn't let a single one slip. "You said you know why someone's after you, I need you to tell me."

Jenny chewed her lip, narrowing her eyes slightly she tucked another loose strand of hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath she tightened the towel around her. She patted the open seat next to her for Jethro to take a seat.

"My grandfather, Seamus, was responsible for preventing what could have turned the Cold War into World War 3." Jenny took a deep breath, "When I took office, I read over the Operation report, I know about the missing military file. That file can pinpoint exactly where our nuclear weapons are. The other two agents were paid in diamonds and gold to deliver the file to the Bravta, but everything disappeared."

"That's why the Russians are after it. I guess since you're, not only Seamus' granddaughter, but also the Director of the FBI your rather valuable to them. But why bomb your car?" Jethro scrubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Maybe they wanted to take out my security team." Jenny said bitterly.

"Can we assume that Seamus knows where the file is, and the missing diamonds and gold?" Jethro looked over at Jenny, he could see her frown as she thought about what he asked, "What is it?"

"Seamus is old, Jethro, if we lead these bastards to him they'll kill him." Jenny looked at him with concern. She had a close relationship with her grandfather, he was the reason she had joined the Bureau. He stood for everything she ever wanted to be and the thought of losing him was devastating.

Jethro placed a hand on her knee again, squeezing gently. Looking at him she gave him an almost forced smile, "We probably have to get back to the others."

Jethro gave a sharp nod and left the locker room to give her some privacy. Closing the door behind him quietly he ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the pieces of dirt and leaves that were still in his hair. Taking a deep breath he heard the silent thump of shoes on the carpeted floors. Looking up he saw his senior field agent march around the corner. Jethro straightened as Tony slowed his pace, he knew he could trust him to get the job done.

Tony flung the backpack off his shoulder, holding it out towards his boss by its strap. He watched the older man give a nod and zip the black knapsack open. "You sure this is going to work, Boss?"

"It has to, DiNozzo." Jethro muttered as he pulled the small booklets out of the backpack, "McGee find these?"

Tony nodded in confirmation. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching he turned to look at Gibbs as he went through the rest of the backpack. He had followed strict instructions from Gibbs to collect the bag at one of their safe houses while McGee did as he had been told when he had arrived.

"You leave at twelve, you have two hours until then." Tony slipped his hands into his pockets. "We'll coordinate once you have the chance. Ziva's car is out back waiting for you."

Jethro zipped the bag up, clapping his agent on the shoulder, "That's good work, DiNozzo." Tony grinned a little proudly, nodding his head smugly.

The door swung open and Jenny hobbled out, her ripped dress bundled in her hands. She looked at the young man as he gave her a small smile. Jethro took the dress from her and propped it in the young man's hands, she looked at him confused for a moment until he slipped an arm around her waist.

"The cameras are down, they won't know which way you left." Tony looked between his boss and the Director, "Good luck."

"I can walk by myself." Jenny grumbled as Jethro started moving them along. "Jethro, what's going on, why are we running?"

Jethro ignored her, instead he pulled her closer against him and supported most of her weight. He nodded at Tony and careened them towards the end of the hall. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and pushed the stairwell door open, heading for the exit that led to the employe car park.

Jenny gripped Jethro's jacket tightly in her hand as they headed for the Mini, where Ziva was waiting for them. She missed half of what was going on around her as she was deposited in the passenger seat. She watched through the window as Ziva simply nodded at whatever Jethro had said and headed back to the large building.

In true Gibbs fashion, the small car's tires squealed as they headed for the exit. Jenny turned in her seat, looking at Jethro with narrowed eyes, "Mind telling me why we sneaked out the back door?"

Jethro growled quietly, trying to find the lever that moved the seat back. "I don't know who we can trust right now, Jen."

"Tobias is going to have a fit." Jenny muttered as she turned back in her seat.

"Tony will fill him in when the time's right." Jethro answered. He could hear the wheels turning in Jenny's head as she tried to figure out what was going on. It was the safest way he could think of to get away from everyone for time being while they tried and figured out where the bloody file was.

Jethro checked the rear view mirror methodically making sure no one was following them. He turned onto the posh residential street in Georgetown. He needed Jenny to pack a bag before they headed for the Air Force base. He grit his teeth when he felt the familiar nauseous feeling rising in his throat, he narrowed his eyes slightly, scanning the parked cars on the street as he slowed the Mini down.

"What is it?" Jenny whispered as she tried to see what it was that had caused him to stiffen.

"There's a car parked where your SUV usually sits." Jethro stopped, turning the headlights off.

"What's your gut telling you, Jethro?" Jenny asked as she watched him contemplate what to do.

Jethro turned towards her, his eyes boring into her, "I need you to tell me where Seamus is, Jen. If he can tell us where the missing file is, we can end this." reaching across he took her hand in his, "I need you to tell me the truth."

Jenny chewed her lip, she knew it would be easier for the two of them to get to the bottom of this than having two agencies fight over who had the lead. Running her fingers through her damp hair she looked between the mansion and the car parked right in front of it. She tightened her grip on Jethro's hand, nodding at him. "After he retired, Seamus moved to Ireland I haven't seen him in years, but I do know where he lives."

Jethro reached for the backpack he'd deposited in the backseat. Unzipping it he pulled out the burn phone McGee had thrown in the bag like instructed. He punched in the number and waited for it to start ringing.

The ringing stopped as he heard Tony answer it, "Yeah?"

"Change of plan, we're flying out to Lakenheath." Jethro ended the call and turned the phone off again.

He eyed the dark SUV again and decided against driving past it. Keeping the headlights off, he backed the car up right to where he had turned onto the street. They watched as the headlights of the SUV flicked on and pulled out of the space. Jethro gripped the steering wheel tighter, hoping Ziva's car had the ability to get them out of the way quick enough.

The SUV turned and they could see its taillights as it disappeared around the corner where the mansion sat. Jethro waited a few more minutes, trying to see if it was safe to head back to the house. He could feel Jenny bristle next to him, he knew the anticipation was nerve wrecking, but he felt uneasy.

Easing the car back into first, he crawled forward, keeping his eyes on the dark structure. He felt his stomach flip and he stopped the car.

"Jethro, if you feel something's wrong just turn the damn car around and lets get out of here." Jenny snapped tensely, his silence was driving her insane. Between him leaving her alone in the locker room and then meeting him again outside, things had changed drastically. They listened to the almost silent whirr of the small car's engine as they waited on the quiet street. The neighborhood seemed almost normal, as if nothing was amiss.

The blinding light reached them first, causing both of them to shield their eyes. They felt the small car vibrate as the shock wave and sound of the explosion traveled over them.

Jenny gasped, watching her Georgetown mansion go up in flames along with every other thing she held dear. She felt sick. Swallowing heavily she felt Jethro touch her hand again, offering silent comfort. She fought back against the tears. She knew she didn't have the time to see what was actually left of her belongings.

The car started moving again as Jethro reversed and turned down the street again. She didn't dare turn around to look as her house burned. She listened to the sirens as they roared in the distance, if Jethro hadn't felt uneasy they would have been caught in that explosion. Looking at him she could see the muscles in his jaw jump as he clenched his jaw in frustration. She placed her hand over his this time, silently thanking him.

It was impossible to miss the large cargo plane as they entered the Air Force base. Jenny frowned, she didn't even want to know how Jethro had managed to get them to sign off on something like this. Gritting her teeth she tried to gather some strength in order to get out of the car and hobble all the way towards the plane.

She could hear the planes engines running as Jethro opened his door. He looked at her for a moment and she wondered what it was that he saw. Swallowing, Jenny opened her door and lifted herself out of the car. She didn't know where Ziva had found the spare set of trainers, but their tight fit was helping her to walk in a way that looked as if it could be normal.

Jethro was by her side, already wrapping an arm around her waist. She'd never admit it, but she was thankful that he was at least helping her get into the plane. It was hard to hear anything over the running blades of the plane, she decided to ask where the second backpack had come from once they were settled. Looking over her shoulder she could just make out Jethro's team in one of the large hangars. She smiled to herself despite everything that had happened – she felt at ease knowing she had them on her side.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard. Glad you could make it, we're about to take off!" The young marine looked between them with a crooked smile.

"Where are you boys headed?!" Jethro asked over the noise, raising an eyebrow at the young man.

"Afghanistan, with a stopover at Lakenheath!" The marine nodded at Jethro and motioned for the rear hatch to be closed.

Jethro rested his head against the bright red straps that made up his seat. He could feel the various parts of his body scream in pain as the plane occasionally jolted. He'd only realized halfway through the rush to get Jenny to NCIS Headquarters, that during their plummet to the ground he had manged to have a piece of wood to be wedged underneath one of his fingernails.

Looking at his watch he groaned. They'd only been in the air for about an hour and they had another six or seven hours ahead of them. He heard a muttered curse and allowed himself to smile. He'd sent Jenny to change out of the NCIS issued sweatshirt so she could change into one of the polo shirts he had stashed in his sea-bag. He knew that by the time they had managed to make it to Ireland they would be considered, either fugitives or they'd accuse him of kidnapping the Director of the FBI.

He knew his team would be able to handle the fire once everyone else realized they had fled the country. Jethro cleared his throat and rolled his head from side to side trying to release some of the tension in his muscles. There was another curse from somewhere behind the crates that were being sent to Afghanistan.

Jethro unbuckled the various belts keeping him in place, pushing himself to his feet, he made his way to where he had seen Jenny disappear behind the crates. He grabbed the belts that kept the crates in place as they hit even more turbulence.

"Jen! You need help?!" Jethro bellowed.

"I'm fine!" Jenny called back.

Jethro threw caution to the wind and looked around the crate, only to find Jenny seated on the floor, her cheeks flushed and the look in her eyes murderous. Reaching out a hand he helped her to her feet. He heard her mumble to herself as he ushered her back to their seats.

Jethro pulled one of the backpacks towards him. He pulled Jenny's leg onto his lap, pulling off the shoe and sock and depositing it next to him. He prodded the light bruising and could hear her hiss despite the loud roar of the engines. Applying more pressure to the swelling he felt her grip his bicep, her nails digging into his flesh. Watching her out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tears as she fought against the pain.

"Ow," Jenny ground out as Jethro applied more pressure, "Jethro! Ow!"

Rummaging around in the backpack, Jethro pulled a roll of compression wrap out of the backpack. Jenny retracted her nails out of his skin once he'd successfully wrapped her ankle. Once he had slipped her sock and shoe back on he let her take her foot of his lap.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jenny asked as she tied her shoe.

"Back when I was in the Core, the new kids used to sprain their ankles all the time because of the terrain." Jethro gave her the hint of a smile before he buckled himself in the flimsy seat.

They fell silent after that, each trying to figure a way through all the mess. They wouldn't know more until they spoke to Seamus. Jenny rubbed her eye gently, she couldn't even remember the last time she had even spoken to her grandfather. The old man was even worse than her father when it came to staying in touch, ever since he had moved to Ireland she heard from him maybe once a year. The last she'd heard, the Colonel had told her that Seamus was apparently exploring their Irish heritage. She smiled softly, the red hair and green eyes had been passed down from her grandfather to the Colonel and then finally to her.

Taking a deep breath she watched Jethro shift around as he closed his eyes. Ever since she had learned about his family the day before, she couldn't help but feel guilty in a way. He had done everything in his power to keep her safe, and she had wondered if he occasionally wished he could have done more when his family had been murdered.

Pulling the navy blue hoodie over her head, she settled in her own uncomfortable seat. Moving around restlessly, she shifted until she could rest her head on Jethro's shoulder. She felt him move as he lifted his head.

"Jen," He started, but she held up a finger.

"Given the fact that you tackled me to the ground, and that you subjected me to endure a painful massage. The least you can do is let me use your shoulder as a pillow." Jenny glared at him before resting her head against his shoulder again.

Jethro shook his head, waiting for her to settled once more. He'd probably never tell her, but he didn't mind her this close to him.

The five hour flight had felt like a ten hour flight. They had flown straight through a storm which had made it next to impossible to sleep. Jenny checked Jethro's watch as his hand rested on his thigh, they had another forty minutes left and she couldn't wish for the plane to land sooner. She had been deprived from whatever form of sleep she had hoped of getting. Unlike Jethro, she couldn't fall asleep on a whim on a cargo plane. She could have sworn he had snored but she couldn't actually be sure due to the noise.

The young marine who had escorted them onto the plane appeared from behind the massive crates. "We'll be landing in ten minutes!" Giving Jenny a friendly smile he disappeared behind the crates again.

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging into her thighs. Flying didn't bother her, but the landing part always got to her for some reason. She felt her heart stop as the plane jolted a few times before it finally touched down. Cracking an eye open she could just make out Jethro's crooked grin. She rolled her eyes and started unbuckling her belt.

The rear hatch opened slowly, revealing the RAF base.

Jethro slung the heaviest backpack over his shoulder, holding the other for Jenny so she could slip it onto her shoulders. He hesitated in helping her across the tarmac, knowing she'd find a way to hurt him once she had a chance. They didn't have much time, they only had a limited time frame to get out of the military base before their contact's shift ended.

He could see the small gate they had to escape through was unattended and he knew their window of opportunity was closing in on them. Ignoring Jenny's warning look he slipped his arm around her waist and started moving them along quicker.

"When all this is over, we're going to find ourselves in a federal prison." Jenny muttered as she tried to keep up with Jethro. "I hope you have a plan, because I don't look very good in orange."

Jethro rolled his eyes. Slowing his pace he looked around the airfield, trying to see if someone was watching them. He could see the red light on top of the fence blink, indicating that once they opened the gate the alarms would start going off. He grit his teeth as he tried to think of something else.

"Jethro,"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at Jenny, he saw her point at the red light. It had stopped blinking and he knew someone had turned it off for them to slip out. Nodding he motioned for her to open the gate.

They had managed to get out and disappear into the small plantation of trees before anyone could see them. Jethro looked over his shoulder, making sure they were still not being followed. The first order of business was to get into the small village and then finding a way to get from Lakenheath to Ireland without being traceable.

"You still okay?" Jethro asked as he saw Jenny wince again.

"Fine." She ground between clenched teeth. The uneven ground was making it difficult to walk and since everything ached she wasn't sure which part of her hurt the most. She stopped for a moment, looking around the open field they had stumbled across.

Tilting her head back she let the warm sun heat her skin. She listened to the songbirds as they sang somewhere in the trees. The gentle touch to her lower back had her opening her eyes, giving Jethro a tight smile she started walking again, knowing they didn't really have the time to luxuriate the moment of silence.

Jethro grit his teeth as he helped Jenny up the small hill, his knee was killing him and so was his finger. He breathed a sigh of relief as they looked down the road, the small village off in the distance. Adjusting his backpack he looked over at Jenny – her cheeks were flushed from exertion, she was probably fitter than him but the sprained ankle was holding her back.

"We have about two maybe three miles to go, you up for it?" Jethro narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to keep the early afternoon sun out of his eyes.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Jenny said breathlessly as she looked up at Jethro, when he shook his head she laughed slightly. Looking at him from head to toe she tried to hide her laugh, "It looks like you narrowly escaped a murderous bride."

Jethro snorted, "Not really."

"Diane, right? She hit you over the head with what was it, a tire iron?"

"Tire iron?" Jethro looked at her confused, "Fornell." he growled. Running a hand through his hair, he touched the large scar gingerly, "Was a seven iron."

"You must have really pissed her off then." Jenny laughed as she watched Jethro touch his head again. Jethro growled at her and took her arm gently as they started down the road again.

Jenny grumbled in frustration as she tried to get the pair of jeans on. She huffed and dropped to the floor pulling the jeans over her feet and up over he calves. Struggling to her feet she pulled the jeans all the way up and finally buttoned them.

"You okay?"

Jenny jumped and stumbled slightly until she propped herself against the wall, a dark glare directed towards Jethro. Wrapping her arms around her naked torso she turned her chin up slightly, "Bloody hell, Jethro." the look in her eyes hardened when he smirked.

Pulling the long sleeved t-shirt over her head, she slipped her trainers back on and struggled out of the small changing booth. Looking at her t-shirt and then at Jethro's she raised an eyebrow, "It's kinda obvious where we've been."

Jethro simply shrugged, the last thing he worried about was the _RAF Lakenheath_ lettering on their t-shirts. They made their way out of the small shop, thanking the old lady behind the counter as she waved goodbye.

"What now?" Jenny asked as she looked down the small street.

"Our train leaves in an hour." Jethro answered as he steered her down the street. He placed a hand on her hip and dropped his head so his lips pressed right against her ear. "I didn't mean to bruise you." He'd seen the bruises when she had struggled to get her shirt over her head, and he felt bad for hurting her.

"It's nothing, Jethro." She smiled at him and pulled him along towards the train station.

Jenny folded the hoodie neatly, Jethro had made her throw away everything she had worn except his hoodi _e,_ placing the hoodie in the backpack she had ended up with she relaxed back in her seat.

They had swapped trains again and they were on their way to Holyhead. Sighing she rested her head against the window, watching everything fly past them. All she could see was her car bursting into flames with Maverick still inside. She felt horrible knowing that she wouldn't be able to give her condolences in person to his family. She cleared her throat softly and wiped the few tears away.

The gentle hand on her thigh drew her out of her thoughts. Looking over at Jethro he frowned and shrugged his shoulders, silently asking if she was okay. It wasn't long before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"We'll finish this, Jen." Jethro promised quietly.

"You know," Jenny settled against him more comfortably, "we're both going to lose our jobs because of this."

Jethro laughed softly, not answering her. He hadn't really thought about all the repercussions that would follow, his only concern was getting Jenny out of harms way and then to try and figure out where the military file had gone. His gut was churning uncontrollably, there had to be more players than just the Russians. What bothered him was the fact that Jenny's house had been blown up, it meant they were looking for something else and couldn't find it.

The fact that everything had started the moment they had busted the weapons ring on Quantico, only told him one thing. There was someone hiding in plain sight, and if he managed to get his hands on that bastard's neck he'd break it.

"Jen," Jethro grumbled in her ear, "your parents, are they safe?"

Jenny laughed sleepily, nodding her head, "Yeah, they'll be fine. Besides, my dad will probably shoot them before they stepped foot on his ranch."

"Sounds like my kinda guy." Jethro said with a slight chuckle, he could now see where Jenny got her need to shoot anyone who didn't want to play ball with her.

Jenny smiled, her eyes firmly shut, "Yeah, he'd like you too."

Jethro rested his head against the headrest. They had at least five hours before they had to get off and get the earliest ferry to Ireland. He wasn't sure how well the Attorney General was taking the fact that he had kidnapped the Director of the FBI and was currently traveling across England with her. By this time his team would have told Fornell, he had about another day before everyone started looking for them.

They had missed the ferry by the time their train arrived in Holyhead. Jenny sighed as she leaned against the wall, watching Jethro grumble under his breath. She had hardly closed her eyes on the train before a couple had joined them, trying to make conversation, even Jethro's glaring couldn't deter them from striking up a conversation.

The colder European weather wasn't doing much for her sore ankle, the muscles were stiff and she doubted she'd be able to get away if they got in trouble. Jenny pushed away from the wall as Jethro trudged back towards her, the dark look on his face told her that they didn't have any luck in finding a ferry leaving for Ireland. She looped her arm with Jethro's, for once not fighting him as he helped her.

"I saw a motel on our way here, thought maybe we'd crash here for the night and get the first ferry out tomorrow morning." Jethro growled as they made their way down the sidewalk. He winced when Jenny dug her nails into his hand, he heard her quite groan of pain and he knew that she wouldn't be arguing about taking a break from traveling.

"Best idea I've heard so far." Jenny gave him a pained smile as they trudged towards their overnight stop.

The motel was far from competing with the Ritz Carlton, but it had running hot water and a bed – more than she could actually ask for. Jenny moaned in appreciation as she relaxed on the bed, Jethro had excused himself so he could take a shower since he was still dirty from diving her into the shrubbery. She waited for the water to start running before pulling Jethro's backpack towards her.

She knew the one she had been tasked with carrying had a few sets of spare clothing in it – making it easier for them to blend in amongst everyone else. Zipping the backpack open, her eyes grew wide.

There were at least seven sets of passports for different nationalities. There was no doubt that Jethro's team had managed to pull all this together with in a matter of an hour and a half. Placing the passports back inside she dug a little deeper. Her hand stilled for a moment, clutching everything in one hand she pulled it out.

There was everything from America Dollars to Russian Rubli. Placing the money back in the backpack she zipped it up and placed it at the foot of the bed again. Toeing off her trainers she stretched out on the bed, closing her eyes she listened to the muffled hiss of the shower.

It wasn't long when she heard the water stop and the door to the tiny bathroom swing open. Lifting her head she watched him move around quietly, his hair still dripping wet as he tugged at his t-shirt. Pushing herself up she leaned against the headboard, watching him taking a seat on the corner of the bed she gave him a tired smile. Patting the spot next to her she motioned for him to sit next to her.

Jethro shifted until he was propped up next to her. He felt the tenseness in his body slowly start to fade as he relaxed. He felt her shift next to him and he cracked an eye open, trying to see what she was doing.

"Jen," He growled at her, "stop movin' around."

Jenny rolled her eyes and flopped down next to him, her head resting on one of the pillows. She twisted her hand in the hem of her shirt, knotting the clothing around her fingers in thought. She could feel the heat from where his shoulder pressed against hers.

"Jethro," Jenny whispered, she heard him grunt. "thank you for saving my life, again." It was quiet for a moment and she hoped that he had fallen asleep.

"Was just doin' my job, Jen." Jethro murmured.

"Of course." Jenny said quietly. She frowned at the sense of disappointment that flooded her. Maybe spending the entire week with him had given her some – strangely altered Stockholm Syndrome – effect. Even after they had parted ways, and she'd heard from various sources that he had married someone some odd months later, she always thought that maybe there could have been something.

She shook her head, she was being childish – acting like a teenaged girl with a crush. They were adults and even though the attraction felt one sided on occasions, it shouldn't be something that could ruin their friendship. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

The warm callused hand covering hers made her eyes snap open, staring up into a pair of crystal blue orbs. "What's wrong, do we need to leave?"

Jethro snorted and shook his head. Turning on his side he pushed a lock of hair out of her face, watching her green eyes darken to that smoldering green he liked so much. He cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking the soft skin of her cheek. "It wasn't just my job."

Jenny gave him the hint of a smile, she knew that it was the only thing he'd say, the only thing that would explain that spending time together again had reminded him of the kind of relationship they'd had back in the day.

Jethro leaned down further. He had wanted to do this since the moment he'd seen her again after twelve years, and he'd wanted to kiss her again when he had seen her flustered and confused after her car had exploded – even if it was just to remind him that she was alive. Pressing his lips against hers he allowed his eyes to slide shut. He felt her hands on the nape of his neck, stroking the short hair.

Jenny rested her fingers on the back of his head, pulling him almost on top of her. He ran the tip of his tongue over her lips, she waited for him to do it again. Having him kiss her now – years later – there was no doubt in her mind that the attraction that had been between them had blossomed even more after all these years. If she were honest, she had wanted him to kiss her ever since that night he had pinned her against the cold brick wall in that alley.

Allowing herself to relax and tune out the silent voice that told her this was unethical – she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his strong hand skirt around the edge of her shirt as he wormed his hand underneath. He was warmer than usual, thanks to the hot shower he'd taken – he nipped her bottom lip and she moaned softly.

Jethro tightened his grip on Jenny's hip as he felt her part her lips – his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Ow." Jenny winced slightly as Jethro dug his fingers in her bruised sides.

Jethro pulled away instantly, his face set in a hard scowl. He rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling, scrubbing a hand over his face he swung his legs off of the side of the bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought down the sudden rush of nausea that overcame him.

"Jethro," Jenny placed a hand on his back, feeling the muscles tense. "it's okay."

"You hungry?" He didn't meet her gaze as he rummaged through his backpack.

"I guess." Jenny frowned as she watched Jethro pull his boots on. He simply nodded and pulled his hoodie over his head. Watching him slip out the door she dropped back on the bed, taking a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

The rain pattered against the window of the restaurant they were in. She watched the people dart across the street, trying to get away from the sudden down pour that had set out over the city. She could see why Seamus moved here, the weather was as unpredictable as him. Sipping her coffee she turned back to her breakfast, she wasn't exactly sure where Jethro had disappeared to but he'd left almost more than half an hour ago. He'd been in a bad mood ever since they'd woken up in that cheap hotel room they had managed to find, since they had missed the ferry.

He had insisted that he take the couch and she hadn't argued, he'd been grouchy ever since he had returned from finding them something edible. She knew he was worried, and so was she, they weren't sure whether the Russians had caught on or not. Taking a bite from her toast she jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

Jethro smirked as he took his seat, his breakfast long since finished. He handed the plastic bag over, nodding for Jenny to open it. He'd taken the liberty of finding her a warm jacket as well as a set of hiking boots that looked far better than the set of off white trainers she still had on.

"Not exactly a pair of _Louis Vuitton's_ , but I guess they'll have to do." Jenny smirked as she looked the boots over.

Jethro shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what exactly she was on about, but if he could guess it was probably heels. "You know where your grandfather lives?"

"No, I let us come here because I felt like seeing the city." Jenny answered sarcastically.

Jethro bit his tongue, ignoring her snide comment. The last thing he wanted was to attract unwanted attention to them. He knew that she was as frustrated as him, they had been going along blind since the moment they had stepped off of the plane. He hadn't checked in with his team as of yet, he knew that Fornell would track them the moment they made contact and he couldn't risk the Russians finding them as well. His team would find a way to make contact that much he knew.

"He lives somewhere in the city, I have the address." Jenny looked up from finishing her coffee. "Jethro, I'm so-"

"It's fine, Jen." Jethro interrupted.

"No, Jethro, it isn't." Jenny pushed her hair out of her face, "If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Jen," Jethro placed his cup on the table, looking her straight in the eye, "you have to let it go. Maverick died doing his job, you can't beat yourself up over it."

"Jethro, he was only a kid." Jenny bit at him, "No one should die that young."

"You think I don't know that." Jethro growled at her, his eyes clouding over and his cheeks flushing with anger.

Jenny sat back, silently berating herself for what she had just said. For a moment she'd forgotten that he had lost his child, if anything he had more compassion towards Maverick's family than she did. She watched him try and mask the pain he had let slip, she could see that he was still raw and she doubted he would ever be able to move on from losing his daughter.

The look in his eyes were cold and guarded as he turned back from staring out of the window. Diverting her gaze, Jenny hoisted herself out of the old wooden chair, the cold weather wasn't doing much for her ankle. She hadn't meant to pick at his raw wounds, but losing Maverick had opened her eyes and she was dead set on getting revenge for him.

Pushing the door open she smiled at the little girl that rushed past her, trying to get out of the rain, her mother following close behind her. Standing under the small canopy, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. He reminded her of the Colonel, both of them had the same hard ass attitude towards showing even a hint of being hurt. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to keep herself warm, she was regretting leaving her jacket inside, but she was too pissed at Jethro to go back in.

Jethro leaned against the counter while he waited for his change, watching Jenny through the window as she shivered. He shook his head, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but over the years it had become a reflex. Every woman who had known about his family always made an issue about him holding on to them. What she had said about Maverick had dredged up all the pain he felt over losing Kelly.

Grabbing the change off of the counter, he joined Jenny outside. Holding out the jacket towards her, he frowned when she refused to meet his gaze. He hailed one of the passing taxi's and steered Jenny towards it. Jethro listened to Jenny as she gave the driver the address, not missing the slightly guarded tone.

They trudged up the small driveway, Jenny clenched her fists against the sudden wave of excitement. Stepping onto the small front porch, she knocked and waited. She could feel Jethro almost pressed right against her, the heat of his body sending a slight shiver through her.

There was a curse from the other side of the door before she heard Seamus shout that he'd be with them in a second. Jenny looked over her shoulder, giving Jethro a slight smile, she bit her lips when he placed a hand on her lower back. The lock on the door turned.

Seamus glared at whoever had decided to bother him, he wasn't fond of people showing up at his door without calling first. The dark look quickly faded when he stared into a pair of identical green eyes. He opened his arms towards the woman, giving her a warm smile.

"Jenny." Seamus whispered quietly as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

"Seamus," Jenny squeezed her eyes shut against the flood of emotion, "I missed you so much."

Seamus pulled away, resting a hand on her cheek. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He smiled at his granddaughter's confused look and scrunched his nose at her. He turned a glare on the man behind Jenny, he wasn't too fond of strangers, in his experience they either wanted something or wanted to kill him. "Who's he?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro answered, holding out a hand for the older man to shake.

Seamus raised an eyebrow, looking the man over, ignoring the hand he stepped aside and let them inside. He scanned the quiet street, trying to see if there was anything suspicious. Closing the door he locked it again and directed Jenny towards the living room. Running a hand through his white hair he eyed the man as he took a seat next to his granddaughter. He wondered if it was the same man she had told him about all those years ago when she had been sent to Paris. Regardless, he'd kill whoever broke his little Jenny's heart.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Jenny asked as she relaxed further on the couch. She smirked when she saw her grandfather glare at Jethro as he plopped everything at his feet. She knew the old man wasn't fond of strangers and that he half expected everyone wanted to kill him.

"I might have retired, but I still know what's going on." Seamus smiled at Jenny as he took a seat in his recliner. "Did you get your flowers when you were promoted?"

"Yes, I did, thank you." Jenny smiled at her grandfather.

"Word has it that you kidnapped my granddaughter." Seamus turned towards Jethro, the friendliness seeping out of his voice as he watched the younger man simply stare at him.

Jethro shrugged his shoulders, he didn't doubt that it was the FBI's excuse for having a missing Director for the second time. "If it means she's safe." He answered gruffly, watching the old man narrow one eye as he listened to what he had to say.

Seamus simply grunted, he didn't know if he could trust this Leroy fella. Turning back to Jenny he caught her looking at the man next to her and he could see the admiration she had towards him. Waiting for her to look at him he raised an eyebrow at her, "So what is it that brings you to this part of the world?"

"I think you know _exactly_ what brought us here." Jenny smirked as he grandfather scowled at her.

"Yes, well I can't say that I'm surprised. I had just hoped it would happen before you became the Director." Seamus scrubbed a hand over his face. "How much do the two of you know about what happened?"

"I read the report, but there's a lot of thing that don't make sense, things I think you left out on purpose." Jenny noticed her grandfather stiffen slightly.

Seamus cleared his throat, "I take it they are after the file?"

"Maybe not just the file." Jethro interjected, earning himself a glare.

"Back in the 60's espionage and communism was threatening to take over everything. As I'm sure you know, everyone fought for what they believed in. A lot of countries in Europe were still trying to recover from World War Two, which made it the perfect setting for us to infiltrate, no one would suspect us."

Seamus wrinkled his nose slightly, "We were stationed in Paris, Marseille – almost all over France and the world. Weapons trade was at an all time high and we were tasked with intercepting everything while the CIA tried fighting communism. Little did I know that I had two double agents working with me."

"Did they steal the file?" Jenny asked as she sat forward.

"There was someone inside the Pentagon who had leaked information to the two agents. The file had gone missing and they tried finding their leak there, I overheard the two agents conversation one night and I had managed to intercept the deal. By then they had already sold a lot of information to the Russians – through the Bravta no less."

"Where's everything now?" Jethro asked tensely as he listened to Seamus.

"Now _that_ I can't tell you." Seamus smiled at the two young people in front of him.

"Why not?" Jenny frowned at her grandfather, taken aback by his lack of trust.

"Whatever the two of you are up two, if they find you I can't have the two of you spilling everything." Seamus looked at them seriously, "It doesn't mean I won't help you."

Seamus struggled forward in his chair before managing to get to his feet. He reached out to take Jethro's arm that he offered, the cold weather and his joints weren't working well together. Placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder he walked with her down the small hall, to the tiny makeshift office he had set up when he had moved to Ireland.

He grumbled as he squeezed in behind the large desk. He felt in his breast pocket for his glasses and placed them almost on the tip of his nose. He raised an eyebrow, trying to remember the combination to the safe, there were so many things with passwords these days that he could hardly remember all of them. Looking at Jenny for a moment he finally remembered what it was.

The old safe made a loud clunk!, as Seamus opened it. Jenny listened to her grandfather mutter incoherently as he sorted through everything inside the safe. Looking over at Jethro she smiled at him, she could see that he was in pain, she'd caught him rubbing his knee a number of times when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Here it is." Seamus grinned at them and took the small velvet bag out of the safe. Closing it again he handed the small bag over to Jenny.

Jethro stepped closer, looking over Jenny's shoulder as she loosened the top of the small bag. Both his eyebrows shot to his hairline when he stared down at the neatly cut diamond nestled in its soft black velvet surroundings.

Jenny gaped at her grandfather, "Where did you get this?"

"That is the least of your worries. What's important is that it will help you in the future. Now, who want's some tea?"

Jethro groaned quietly as he relaxed on the tiny double bed, it was far better than the hard couch he'd crashed on the previous night, despite the fact that his feet were hanging over the edge. He'd excused himself a few hours ago, giving Jenny and her grandfather some time to catch up, while he tried to think of what the hell the old man was keeping from them.

Seamus hadn't said much since he'd given them a simple diamond. He didn't know whether it was that the old man didn't trust him or if he had simply lost his marbles. He was at a loss, he didn't know where they had to go from here. With the old man not saying much, they were worse off than when they had started. He was hoping that Jenny would be able to get her grandfather to tell her more.

There was a soft creak outside his room when the door suddenly swung open, revealing the redhead. Jethro pushed himself up, watching her saunter into the room. She took a seat in front of him, her green eyes hazy with sleep.

"What's next, Jen?" Jethro asked quietly.

"I don't know, Jethro. Seamus, he's old, I don't think he actually remembers all that much."

Jethro dropped his head against the wall looking at the ceiling. He felt the bed dip and the warmth of her body brush against him as she moved to sit next to him. His head lolled to the side, looking at her as she rested her head next to his.

"He said something about, ' _Find where it overlooks the Bonne Mère.',_ I know it's french but what does it mean?" Jenny sighed softly, laughing when Jethro just gave her a blank look. She knew he didn't really speak french.

"So we have to go to France." Jethro stated, pursing his lips slightly.

Jenny nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly, she felt him turn to look at her. Lifting her head she looked at him with a small smile. Leaning closer to him she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "Sorry for what I said in the restaurant."

"Never apologize-"

"It's a sign of weakness." Jenny finished for him with a laugh.

Jethro smirked at her, he twirled a loose tendril of hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. Slipping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her closer, he heard her breathing hitch slightly. He watched her eyes flutter closed and he allowed his to do the same.

"Whoa, there stud." Seamus grumbled from the door. Jenny groaned and pulled away from Jethro.

"Now the next ferry leaves at about three, I suggest you two better get going." Seamus smirked as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He'd seen the attraction between the two of them, but he wasn't a fan of someone canoodling in his house. The last time that had happened Jenny had arrived nine months later, surprising both her then teenage parents. He waited patiently for them to find their way downstairs and in to the kitchen.

They both sauntered around the corner, looking a little better than when they had first arrived. Seamus motioned for them to follow him. He led them into the garage where their transportation waited for them. He held out the keys to the brand new black Range Rover for Jethro to take, giving the man a smug smile.

"You take care of my little Jenny, otherwise, I'll break your knees." Seamus warned.

Jenny rolled her eyes as her grandfather ushered her to the passenger side. Opening the door for her she climbed into the luxurious interior. "You don't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do." Seamus smiled at her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Just follow the clues, sweetheart."

"Keep safe, Seamus." Jenny whispered. Seamus nodded and closed her door.

Jethro started the large supercharged eight cylinder engine, a small smile curling his lips as he listened to the powerful purr. He watched as Jenny waved goodbye before backing out of the garage. Their ferry would be leaving at three and they couldn't afford to miss it, or stay in the same place for more than a day.

He took Jenny's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. There was more at stake here for her than there was for him, but he'd be damned if he let anything happen.

* * *

The silence was deafening, despite the fact that it was something he had come to appreciate. Ducky pushed his glasses further up his nose and pulled his latex gloves on. Even with the agency turned on its head his work didn't stop. Moseying toward the table where his newest visitor lay, "Right, Mister Palmer, you can make the 'Y' incision."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Jimmy looked at the old M.E. excitedly as he took the scalpel from the tray.

"Yes, Mister Palmer, now get a move on, Agent Balboa will be down soon." Ducky watched as Jimmy carefully started making the incision.

The doors swooshed open followed immediately by frantic footsteps clomping into autopsy. Ducky sighed, looking up he saw young Abigail look at him worriedly. He wasn't sure if he would be able to quell her fears over Jethro simply disappearing without a word, and with the Director of the FBI none the less. Motioning for Jimmy to continue he took off his mask and ushered Abby to his desk.

"My dear, I really have nothing more to tell you." Ducky placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sat down in his chair.

"Oh Duck-man, that's not why I'm here. Tony sent me a text telling me to meet him in autopsy." Abby smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, I wasn't aware this was a conference room." Ducky grumbled under his breath. He had work to do, he didn't have time to listen to everyone bicker amongst each other. "If you'll excuse me my dear." Ducky touched Abby's cheek softly before joining Jimmy at the silver table again.

The doors swooshed open once.

Ziva stormed into the cold room, her dark eyes narrowed as she waited for her partner to prance in behind her. She heard the irritated grumbled and then his designer shoes squeaking softly as he stormed in right behind her.

"You need anger management." Tony snapped as he tugged on his tie to straighten it. Buttoning his jacket he yelped softly when Ziva spun on her heel and glared at him.

"Then don't touch my things." Ziva snapped irately.

"I'm team leader, I can touch what I want." Tony retorted.

Ducky rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. Dropping the scalpel on the metal table, he pulled the latex gloves off his hands and marched to where the two agents were bickering. Moving quickly, he slapped the both of them on the back of the head – effectively shutting the both of them up.

"Anthony, may I remind you that while you are in charge you are not Jethro, therefor I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole of NCIS to gather in my autopsy room." Ducky snapped at the young Italian, glaring at him as well for good measure.

"Whoa, Ducky, I thought the duckpond would be the safest place to talk about our ever elusive boss." Tony took a step back. Everyone was on his back about Gibbs and Jenny Shepard just simply disappearing. Under his boss' instructions he should have told Tobias by now that they were safe but up until he was sure they were, he wasn't going to tell anyone anything.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Ducky relaxed marginally.

"You didn't actually give me a chance." Tony gave Ducky a bright smile.

The doors swooshed open yet again, revealing a frazzled McGee. Tim glared at Tony as he thumped into autopsy, spotting Abby he moved towards her instead. "This better be good, DiNozzo." He had spent the last two days tracking Gibbs' phone, when he knew all too well that his boss' phone was somewhere in the Potomac river, he'd dumped it there per Gibbs' instructions – but Vance had insisted he run a trace.

"Okay, McGrouch, why don't you just calm down okay." Tony gave Tim a nasty look.

"Anthony, why don't you just tell us why we are here?" Ducky glared at the young man, he really didn't know how Jethro coped with having to listen to them constantly arguing.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort through everything. He along with everyone else had spent the last two days – either avoiding everyone, or lying through their teeth about Gibbs' whereabouts. The FBI was running around aimlessly, trying to find their Director – and the fact that her posh Georgetown house had blown up wasn't really helping their case.

Vance had already interrogated everyone, when he didn't find any information from one of them – he'd placed them on desk duty until Gibbs and the Director popped up somewhere. The truth was, he was worried and he knew everyone else was as well. Gibbs was supposed to check in the moment they had landed and he hadn't.

"I'm worried about Gibbs. It's been two days and there's been no word of where they are." Tony said tensely.

"Come on, Tony. When was the last time Gibbs did what he said he would?" McGee looked at his friend with a raised brow.

"Bite you tongue, Timmy." Abby snapped next to him, her olive green eyes swimming in tears, "Gibbs always does as he says, you just have to be patient."

"I agree with Abby. If Gibbs wanted us to find him he would have made contact by now." Ziva looked over at her partner. She knew he was stressed, if everything backfired he'd be the first one in the line of fire.

Tony grit his teeth shaking his head at all of them. "I don't care, okay. Gibbs needs backup whether he likes it or not. If you lot don't want to help me then I'll do this by myself."

Ziva rolled her eyes, her argument from earlier slowly crumbling. She knew almost better than anyone that it was only a matter of time before the Russians caught on, from what she could gather from what Gibbs had told them, they'd stop it nothing to get Jenny Shepard. "I'll go with you."

Tony nodded his head, giving her a slight smile. Looking at the other two he watched them looka t each other and then nod in silent agreement between the two of them.

"We'll stay here, check everything from airports to train stations for any sign of them. We'll start in Lakenheath and work from there." Abby smiled at Tony.

"We'll catch the earliest flight out, from there you two have to guide us."

The doors swooshed open and they all spun around. Tony grit his teeth, mustering up his best glare in order to intimidate the man in front of him. He doubted that he was doing a very good job since the man simply glared back at him.

"That's very good, DiNutso, just be sure to keep me in the loop." Fornell smiled at the young Italian.

Tony's scowl darkened. "I can't do that, Fornell. You couldn't keep the Director safe why should we help you?"

"I've been keeping the Attorney General at bay for the last two days. If I hadn't been doing that, Gibbs' face would be plastered all over international news." Tobias growled at Tony, giving him a condescending look.

"He's already been accused of kidnapping the Director amongst the agencies, it's just a matter of time before you Bureau boys run to _ZNN_ with this." Tony squared his shoulders, taking a step towards Fornell.

"He dug his own hole." Tobias growled at the young Italian.

Tony placed a hand on the back of his neck, scratching thoughtfully. If Gibbs was all over the news the Russians would find him without much trouble. "I guess we could help you, help us." Tony answered after a moment.

Fornell nodded and left them all in autopsy. Tony frowned, wondering what he was doing at NCIS in the first place. Tony nodded at Tim and Abby to get to work, while he motioned for Ziva to go with him.

Tony slammed the button for the elevator violently, pissed off that his attempt at keeping everything under wraps had failed. He could feel Ziva shift next to him, "What's bothering you, Ziva?"

The Israeli pursed her lips slightly, shrugging her shoulders. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside the silver box. Ziva reached out and flicked the emergency switch, the elevator stuttered to a halt, the florescent lights flickering on.

"I have a bad feeling." Ziva muttered quietly as she stared at her partner.

"Yeah, me too, but we need to find Gibbs and quickly, before things go wrong for them." The shrill ring of Tony's cellphone interrupted their discussion. "What, Probie?"

Tony ended the call giving Ziva a smile, "Looks like the odds are in our favor, Gibbs and Jenny got on a train they'll track them while we get on the first flight to England."

"Something's going to go wrong, Tony." Ziva warned as she flicked the switch to start the elevator again.

"Let's hope you're wrong."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think ;)_


	4. Bonne Mere

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes, but you knew that already._

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for all the support and all the lovely reviews, you really know how to make my day. Most of this is my imagination so if things don't make sense you know what my life is like (LOL). Also thank you for being patient with me as I try and get the feeling for writing angst :)_

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

The amount of frustration rolling off of her was almost smothering him. He'd listened to her mumbling to herself all the way, resulting in the both of them snapping at each other. Her constant narration was driving him insane, and every time he asked her what she was saying she'd simply ignore him. Jethro ran a hand over his mouth, trying to focus on the road. They were a few miles from the Eurotunnel – and he hoped Jenny would have figured out the clue before they arrived in France.

Jethro looked over at the redhead next to him – she was more quiet than she had been in the last few hours. He was almost relieved when he saw that her eyes were closed, if she were asleep it meant he'd have some peace and quiet for a few hours. The moment was short lived when her emerald eyes snapped open – he raised an eyebrow at her in mild curiosity. He wasn't too sure about Seamus' cryptic answers and the diamond he just so happened to have in his safe.

He shrugged his shoulders at her when she looked at him all of the sudden. They were still touchy since the last time she had ignored him when he wanted to know what she was thinking. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as she met his gaze, he watched her twist in her seat in order to face him. Turning his attention back to the road he eased the Range Rover to a stop as they waited to move through the passport checkpoint.

Jenny rolled her eyes and glared at him, he was being spiteful – it was no wonder he had three ex-wives, with the way he acted occasionally it was a small wonder Diane hadn't murdered him with that 7-iron. Placing a hand on his thigh, she smiled almost slyly at the way his muscles tensed – it wasn't long before he decided to turn his attention back to her.

"What, Jen?" He asked gruffly, keeping a close eye on the cars in front of him.

" _Bonne_ _Mère_ , do you know what that means?" Jenny grinned at him, her green eyes dancing slightly.

He could recognize the twinkle in her eyes anywhere. He'd noticed it years ago when they had first worked together – it always reminded him of child-like excitement when she looked at him like that. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he ran his thumb over her pulse.

"I don't speak french, Jen." He growled at her, when she simply narrowed her eyes at him, he shook his head and tried to think. "Mère, that's, what? Mother?"

"Yes. Together it means _Good Mother_." Jenny grinned at him again.

Jethro clenched his jaw and glared at her instead. He didn't have time for whatever guessing game she wanted to play. "Jenny, where the hell do we have to go?"

Jenny gave him her own glare in return, unimpressed with his lack of enthusiasm and interest. "The _Bonne_ _Mère_ , aka _Notre-Dame de la Garde_."

Jethro's brow furrowed slightly, "Marseille. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" he growled at her in frustration as they moved a little closer to the passport check.

"I wanted to play a game to pass the time." Jenny snapped sarcastically. Pulling her hand free from Jethro's she turned with her back to him. Things were definitely _weird_ between them – for the lack of a better term. It was becoming increasingly harder for her to know what exactly it was he expected from her. Jethro's whole attitude had changed ever since Seamus had refused to collaborate on what he knew.

She didn't blame him for it though, she too found it odd that Seamus was so tight lipped about the whole situation. She also knew that if Jethro had been in Seamus' place he most probably would have tried saving the world all on his own – but something else was niggling her in the back of her mind.

As far as she knew, Jethro was supposed to contact his team the moment they had landed at Lakenheath, but he hadn't. It wasn't any real cause for concern, however she knew he was aware of the implications if Tobias didn't know where she was. They'd be plastered all over international news, the Attorney General would waste no time in tracking them down and then most probably throwing Jethro in a federal prison for defying orders. Something made itself known in the back of her mind, but she shot it down quickly.

Looking over her shoulder she watched Jethro purse his lips slightly in irritation as they waited to be corralled through the checkpoint. She shook her head slightly there was no way – even if there were – he was a smart enough man to know not to draw attention towards him. Any implication that Jethro was a part of the hunt for the missing military file was ludicrous – and yet there was no doubt in her mind that he'd be capable of doing it.

Jethro was a marine – loyalty and self-respect had been drilled into him. Men – and women – had killed or stolen for less before. Jenny turned back to looking out the window – what if her personal feelings towards him were clouding her judgment?

"Jen?" His gravely voice broke through her thoughts, "passports."

She placed them in his hand and turned her back on him again. Maybe the uncertainty and danger of everything was starting to creep up on her, she wasn't exactly sure. Jenny glared at her own reflection in the somewhat tinted window – ever since their kiss-and-miss, Jethro had acted like a real hormonal teenage girl – throwing a fit whenever something didn't go like _he_ had planned.

The tense silence returned once again, making both of them equally uncomfortable with the other. They navigated their way into the carriage easily, neither of them chancing it to speak to each other.

Jethro moved his seat back, trying to stretch his legs, the cramped space was making it hard for him to actually move around. Rolling his neck from side to side he groaned in frustration, he looked at his redheaded companion out of the corner of his eye. Giving her a sideways glare he opened his door.

"Going to the head." He threw over his shoulder as he slid out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

Jenny watched him disappear behind another car before she ventured out of the car. She winced slightly as she applied some weight on her ankle, the pain wasn't as much anymore but it was still somewhat tender. She watched as the man in the car in front of theirs get out and to stretch his legs as well. She could see in the way he ran his eyes from her face straight to her chest that she wouldn't need much convincing.

Tucking a loose wisp of hair behind her ear, she sauntered towards him as he leaned against his silver Mercedes SLK. Licking her lips she gave him a flirtatious smile before drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Crossing her arms she made sure his attention was diverted in two different places.

"Hi," She looked at him through her lashes, making sure to flash him a fake smile. Spending the last few years on the Hill had almost made her an expert in diverting men's attention and getting what she wanted at the same time.

"Hello," He greeted her back, his chocolate eyes still firmly glued to where her arms were folded underneath her breasts, "can I help you?"

Jenny shifted from one leg to another, "I really hope so." she was playing a dangerous game in stalling. Jethro could come back at any second and she was still seesawing between trusting him completely and second guessing his motives. "Do you think I can maybe use your phone? Mine got stolen a few days ago and my husband still lives in the stone age and refuses to carry one. My brother got out of surgery yesterday and I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

The man seemed to sympathize with her, whether it was because he bought her bullshit story or because he wanted to stare at her breasts a little longer, she didn't really care. He handed over his BlackBerry and smiled at her as she moved away from him toward the still open carriage door.

Punching in Fornell's number, she waited. She listened as the phone started ringing, she tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the call to go through.

" _Special Agent Fornell."_

She could hear young Emily babbling in the back, doing the math she knew it was round about eight back home.

"Marseille." She knew he'd know exactly what she meant and that he'd know that she had found a way to contact him, and that he shouldn't call back. She ended the call almost immediately, spinning back towards the man she gave him another fake smile.

Movement near the corner of the car alerted her that Jethro was on his way back. Giving back the man's phone, she stepped away from him just as Jethro came into view on the other side of the Mercedes. She gave him a bright smile – she watched him look between her and the other man almost suspiciously.

Jethro grit his teeth, at this point he suspected everyone of working for the Russians. It was the biggest reason he hadn't called his team, despite the fact that he knew Fornell was about ready to shoot him in the head for not telling him his plan. He wasn't sure who had been able to trace their call a few nights ago, but he wasn't taking chances in calling McGee.

Placing a hand on Jenny's hip he pulled her into his side. He didn't return the other man's smile, he simply looked at the woman next to him, wondering what the hell she had been thinking when she got out of the car. He could feel her stiffen under his touch and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't even want to think about what her problem was, especially since women were too complicated for him to actually understand – three marriages had taught him that much.

"We're about to leave." Jethro growled in her ear. He fought down the urge to smirk as he watched her skin breakout in goosebumps. He glared at the other man as he got in his car again before he spun the both of them around. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Jenny pulled away from him violently and opened the car door, hoping to slam it right into him as he crowded her personal space. She glared back at him and slammed the door shut, she contemplated locking the doors so she could have a few minutes of peace and quiet but he moved too quickly.

She prided herself in the fact that she didn't even flinch when he slammed the door hard enough for everyone to hear. Crossing her legs elegantly she looked out of the window at nothing in particular. She was on the verge of ditching his ass and going off on her own, consequences be damned.

"Jen," Jethro growled as he settled in his seat. He knew she was famous for taking risks when it came to undercover Ops, he'd experienced it first hand and he couldn't deny that it was exciting – but things had changed and he couldn't risk the gamble.

Jenny looked at him over her shoulder when she felt his hand rest on her thigh. Giving him a dirty look she pushed his hand away from her. She felt a slight jolt as the train started moving. His hand was on her thigh again, this time gripping more than usual. Huffing in annoyance she uncrossed her legs and looked at him. The last thing she expected was having a hairs breadth between them.

"What?" Jenny ground out hoarsely.

Roughened fingertips danced over her throat as he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger. She swallowed heavily as she felt his other hand cup the back of her head. She watched him lick his lips as his eyes flicked down to her mouth, she could see his pupils dilate and the rings of ice around them darken. There was something in his eyes that made her second guess herself.

Jethro growled the moment those emerald eyes turned forest green. He kissed her, hard. He could feel her knuckles dig into his chest as she gripped his t-shirt. He'd half expected her to resist him, or even slap him – but the moment he felt the tip of her tongue touch his – all he could think about was her and how much he enjoyed kissing her.

Jenny moaned softly, she couldn't remember ever kissing someone who had the amount of intensity Jethro had. The slight tug on her ponytail had her tilting her head back even further. Her free hand found its way into his silver hair pulling him closer to her.

He pulled away, his chest heaving as he tried catching his breath. Jethro wrapped the loose tendril of hair around his finger, tucking it behind her ear. He pulled her closer again, pacing small kisses along her jaw. An arrogant smirk crossed his lips when he heard her hum in appreciation as he trailed soft kisses down her throat.

"I'm tempted to drag you onto the backseat." Jenny purred in his ear as he pressed his lips to her hammering pulse.

He kissed up her throat, enjoying the way her skin felt against his lips. "Not stoppin' ya." He growled in her ear.

"Mmm," Jenny slipped both hands in his hair, "except, I'm still pissed at you."

Jethro stilled for a moment, rolling his eyes he pulled away from her. He really didn't know what her problem was, every since leaving Ireland she had been different. Dropping his head against the headrest, he traced the oval badge on the steering wheel.

"You're not going to say anything?" Jenny leaned against the door, watching him frown and then glare at the steering wheel.

"Would it make any difference?" He snapped sarcastically.

"Not really." Jenny smirked as she watched him roll his eyes. She was starting to doubt her own judgment – Jethro had never given her any reason to doubt him. Why was she doubting him now? Looking at him again, she watched the muscles in his jaw quiver and jump as he grit his teeth. Pushing everything to the back of her mind she leaned over the center console, pressing her forehead against his temple she kissed his cheek.

"I was just kidding." She murmured in his ear. The unimpressed snort had her smiling against his cheek.

They arrived in Coquelles fairly quickly. Jenny felt his callused thumb run over her knuckles softly as they finally made their way onto the motorway. The silver Mercedes had disappeared a while ago, leaving her with the lingering feeling that she might have made a mistake.

* * *

The squad room was seemingly empty without Jethro's team either working a case or simply trying to piss each other off. Tobias glared at nothing in particular, he scanned he catwalk for signs of Vance. He hadn't heard from McGee or Abby, meaning they were avoiding calling him at any cost. The phone call from earlier was slightly puzzling, he didn't know if they were in Marseille or if they were heading in that direction.

He'd assumed about an hour after word had reached him that Director Shepard had gone missing, again – that Jethro was behind this. So far it meant Jenny was safe, but it didn't make his job any easier in explaining that he really didn't know what the hell was going. The elevator on the catwalk dinged and he quickly disappeared underneath the walkway before Vance could spot him.

Calling the back elevator he waited for the silver box to arrive on the right floor. He pulled his BlackBerry out of his breast pocket, turning the phone around in his hand while he waited for the doors to open on Abby's floor. He admired the team's sense of loyalty, but he needed answers before everything was blown out of proportion. The elevator dinged, the doors slid open revealing a quiet hallway.

Tobias peaked around the door, trying to see where the two geeks were.

Both Abby and Tim were fast asleep in front of the computer. He raised an eyebrow skeptically before venturing inside. Unsure of what to do, he kicked the lab chair Tim was sitting on.

"I'm up, Boss!" Tim responded automatically.

Abby shot up, glaring at Tim for being louder than he should be. Movement in the corner of her eye had her turning around in her chair. The dark glare returned as she looked at Fornell, she knew he was only doing his job, but it involved Gibbs and she didn't like it when people accused him of something he didn't do.

"Agent Fornell, how can we not help you?" Abby snarled at him, catching Tim somewhat of guard. He was clearly still extremely disoriented about his rude wake-up call.

Tobias refrained from being his usual gruff-self, he knew he'd get an earful from Gibbs if he dared hurt Abby's feelings. Holding up his BlackBerry, he gave her a tight smile. "I think, I'll be helping you."

Abby looked at the FBI agent suspiciously, not entirely sure if she could trust him or not. Looking over at Tim, he shrugged at her and she rolled her eyes. Taking the phone from Fornell she looked at him with narrowed olive eyes.

"What do you have, Agent Fornell." Abby glared at him as he moved around her table to stand in front of the plasma screen.

"The last call I received, I need you to find exactly where it came from." Tobias placed his hands on his hips waiting for the two behind him.

Tim gave Abby a strange look, it was strange having Fornell ask _them_ to trace a call when the FBI could do it by themselves. Hoping it had something to do with Gibbs, he typed the number into a search engine. Narrowing down the area code quickly, he looked at Abby the moment they were directed towards Europe. It meant they were a step closer in narrowing down where Ziva and Tony were supposed to be headed.

"The call originated from Cheriton in the UK, and since it's still switched on we can track exactly where it is right now." Tim looked over the computer monitor at Fornell.

"No need." Tobias sauntered around the large metal work station and grabbed his phone. He gave each a respective nod before disappearing out of the lab. He didn't stick around to listen to the two of them whisper behind his back.

The silver door to the elevator slid open and he stepped inside, jabbing the button for the parking lot he watched the doors slide shut. He scrubbed a hand over his face, at least he knew they were headed towards Marseille if anything he'd get the Attorney General off his back long enough to wait for Jenny to contact him again.

If the issue had been handed over to the FBI or even NCIS they wouldn't have a missing Director. However his hands were tied and all he could hope for was that Jethro knew what he was doing. The doors dinged again and he stormed towards his Crown Vic.

Tobias fished his car keys out of his pocket just as his phone started ringing. Grumbling under his breath he glared at the caller ID.

"Fornell." He greeted almost in annoyance.

" _Special Agent Fornell, where is Jenny Shepard?"_

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Sir, I have confirmation that they're headed for Marseille. Agent Gibbs is keeping her safe." He listened to the Attorney General growl about protocol and other things that were currently irrelevant to their situation.

"If you don't mind, Sir, I have work to do." Tobias ended the call, not actually caring about the fact that he hung up on his boss' boss. He frowned slightly as he slid his phone back in his pocket, he'd been talking to the man more than he did to his own team over the last few days. Either way, the sudden call felt almost too sudden.

Abby glared at her computer monitor darkly as she watched the small triangle blink as the phone continued to move. She turned towards Tim who was still trying to gather his wits. "I don't like it when people come into my lab and then leave without a word."

Tim pulled his face slightly, "What are you talking about? Gibbs does that all the time."

"Gibbs," Abby held up a finger, giving Tim a superior look, "is Gibbs, _El Jefe_ can do as he pleases, but not the FBI."

"Abby, Agent Fornell is just doing his job. If Gibbs was in his shoes, he would have fired us all by now because we don't really have anything."

Abby huffed and glared at poor Timmy again. Turning back to her computer she watched as the blinking triangle just continued further on the small line. They had both agreed that the phone didn't belong to Gibbs, he wouldn't leave the phone on or in one piece if he had been the one calling.

"Call Tony," Abby snapped all of the sudden.

"Why?"

"It's a gut feeling, Timothy." Abby growled as Tim stared at her.

Tony chewed his gum obnoxiously loud, hoping to get Ziva to snap at him again. Their flight had been anything but enjoyable. The young woman who had been seated next to them had a baby who didn't seem to be able to stop screaming. He'd watched in mild amusement as Ziva tried to keep her cool. Pulling his backpack over one shoulder he sauntered through Heathrow airport.

He breathed in the late afternoon air as he stepped through the doors. He grinned at the young blonde walking passed him, spinning on his heel to watch her waltz the rest of the way. Turning back he came face to face with an angry Ziva, giving her an annoyed look he pushed her away gently.

"What, Zee-vah?"

"We are here to find Gibbs, not so that you can doodle every girl that walk past you."

Tony gave her a cheeky smile, "I'm pretty sure it's ogle, but I wouldn't mind putting my signature on her."

Ziva grimaced in disgust, narrowing her eyes, she planted a well aimed smack to the back of his head. The soft oomph!, he let slip brought a small smile to her face. Placing her sunglasses on her nose she looked at her partner. "Where to?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head tenderly, he didn't want to risk any other type of bodily harm by saying something because he knew Ziva was about ready to kill everyone she saw. Hailing one of the taxi's he gave her a nasty look as she got in before him. Situating his backpack on his lap he gave the cabby the address for the NCIS office in London.

"Did you talk to Eli before we left?" Tony squirmed away from her the moment her head snapped to look at him. When she didn't answer, he knew not to pry any further. He couldn't really blame her, he wasn't on very good terms with his own father, the old man always seemed to find a way to make his life that much harder.

Ziva tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "One of my friends contacted me just before we left." She didn't look at him, "The Bravta knows that Jenny is on the run."

"I think everyone knows, Ziva." Tony placed his own sunglasses on his nose.

Ziva shook her head, finally looking at her partner she raised a perfect eyebrow. "Everyone is under the impression that Jenny is hiding, not running."

Tony frowned, "How exactly do you think they know this? We don't even know where they are."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, she had her suspicions but it was better if she kept them to herself, their first priority was finding their boss. "They also know that she is traveling with a man. Which means they probably know more about them than we do at this moment."

Tony opened his mouth to answer when his phone started ringing. Running a hand through his hair he answered with the only enthusiasm he could muster. "Lovely mistress of the dark, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Abby glared at the phone as she listened to Tony. Twisting one of her pigtails around her finger she leaned closer to the loud speaker, "This isn't the time to be cute, DiNozzo." Tim's eyes widened slightly as he listened to Abby. It was only a matter of time before she decided to run off to Europe as well.

" _Probie, what have I told you about aggravating Abby?"_

"What?" Tim looked at Abby with even larger eyes as Abby whirled on him, "Abby, come on, you don't actually believe him do you?"

Abby stomped her platform boot on the tiled floor in frustration. Holding up both hands she glared at Tim and snapped at Tony to stop laughing. Taking a deep breath she said a quiet prayer before turning back to the matter at hand. Pulling up the correct screen on her computer she relayed everything they had found.

"Gibbs' alias was used three times over the last few days. The first two were a ferry to and from Ireland."

" _And the third one?"_

"The passport check at the Eurotunnel." Abby looked over at Tim worriedly. The idea had come to them just after Tobias had left. They had both forgotten about the fact that they had passports, the constant travel had surprised them, but it did raise the question of whether Gibbs knew that they'd track his passport.

" _I suppose you two don't know where they went?"_

"Oh ye of little faith." Abby tutted as she grinned over at Tim. "They're driving a black Range Rover, looks like the latest model. We've tried tracking it but whoever owns the car probably used fake identification. But we'll keep an eye out for the registration and let you know. So far all we know is that they have arrived in France."

" _That's good work, Abs."_

Tony ended the call, sliding his phone back in his pocket he looked over at Ziva. He pursed his lips slightly as they started entering the city. Gibbs was clearly keeping his own schedule, the last thing his boss had told him was that they were going to lay low in the countryside.

"You ever been to France?"

"Oui." Ziva grinned at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good, cause that's were we're going next." Tony grumbled as he redirected their driver to the nearest train station.

The change in the Italian was noticeable, Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her, "What is it?"

"If the Russians know they're on the run, what are the chances that they know where they are headed?" Tony ran his hand through his hair again.

"Truthfully?" Ziva took off her sunglasses looking Tony straight in the eye, "Probably better than ours."

* * *

The breeze sweeping through the small restaurant was welcoming after spending yet another day in a confined space. Jenny pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting her wavy red locks cascade down her back, she let out a quiet breath and watched a few passerby's as they moseyed past the quiet restaurant. She smiled to herself as she watched the young couple bump each other playfully as they made their way to a fancier restaurant. Taking a sip of her water she tried to hide the fact that her smile was somewhat sad.

Looking up she met his piercing gaze, watching her every move. Giving him a tight smile she placed her glass back on the table, she still had to tell him about calling Fornell, but she wasn't sure if he'd take it very well. Running her fingers through her hair she returned back to watching the people tat passed by them.

Jethro placed his empty coffee cup on the table, he hadn't missed the flicker of emotion on his companions face. After three failed marriages, it was actually the first thing he noticed whenever he had found the common decency to take one of his wives out to dinner. He usually used his work as a smokescreen, hoping they would accept it at leave him be. He'd seen the exact same expression Jenny had on all three of his wives, and he knew it meant heartache or sadness.

With his wives he understood, he wasn't exactly the man they had been looking for. Seeing that look on Jenny surprised him. He never knew what had happened to her after he'd been reassigned to Russia – hear-say had been kept quiet, he knew Decker had spoken to her a number of time after they had left Paris, but that was only case related.

"Where were you sent after Paris?" Jethro motioned for the waiter to bring him another cup of coffee while they waited. He raised an eyebrow when Jenny gave him a confused look, giving her a hint of a smirk he waited for her to answer.

Jenny pursed her lips slightly, "Italy for half a year and then London for a year and a half on joined assignments."

"After that you were promoted to Deputy Director?" He grumbled a thanks in broken french when the waiter gave him his coffee.

"Yeah."

The edge in her voice could easily be passed off as something else but he caught it. Jethro drank his coffee, diverting his gaze else where when Jenny looked at him again. "Thought you'd be married by now."

Jenny snorted derisively as she sipped her water again. "Yeah, my mother thought so too."

Jethro smiled despite their situation. He'd heard that exact same line when he'd started remarrying – first with Diane and then with every other woman he'd been with. Somehow it didn't make sense to him – it also occurred to him that he wasn't even supposed to care about her previous relationships. He'd deny it, but there was a part of him that felt almost jealous of her being in another man's arms.

"There must have been someone?" He said deadpan.

"What's with the questions, Doctor Phil?" Jenny snapped at him.

"Who?" Jethro looked at her with a blank expression.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, she didn't want to go into that part of her past with him just yet. She simply shook her head at him and looked at her glass of water instead. She felt his rough fingertip run over her knuckles as she gripped her glass. Meeting his gaze again she felt her heart kick when he gave her a slight smile.

Their dinner had thankfully been quiet, he didn't pry anymore and she could finally continue to fester over the fact that she had called Fornell. She'd lost her appetite after Jethro's prodding, she'd seen the concern on his face when she had pushed her plate away but he hadn't said anything. Pulling her jacket a little tighter around her she waited for Jethro to emerge from the restaurant.

The warm weight on the small of her back alerted her that he was already right beside her. They made their way across the small parking lot.

Jethro stopped once they reached the car, slipping a hand around her waist, he pulled Jenny against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, the overwhelming smell of honey and vanilla washed over him. He could see her reflection clearly in the tinted window. The soft smile on her face drew one from him as well as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "It's a good thing you're not married."

"Really?" The alto purr of her voice sent a small shiver down his spine.

"Oh yeah." He drawled gruffly. He turned her around and backed her against the car, pressing as close to her as possible. Sliding a hand in her hair he pulled her closer and kissed her – long and hard. He felt her hands drop to his hips as she tried pulling him tighter against her.

They broke for air after a moment, both breathing equally loud. Jethro nuzzled her cheek, "We have to get going."

Jenny nodded her head, her eyes smoldering as she looked up at him. She grinned at him mischievously as she slipped her hand in his front jean pocket. It was impossible to miss his sharp intake of breath as her fingers brushed against his thigh teasingly. Pulling the car keys out of his pocket slowly, she placed a lingering kiss to his still parted lips. "I'm driving."

A small smile steeled over his lips as he watched her saunter around the car and slip into the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his body down, he glared at her almost playfully as she turned to look at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He couldn't seem to remember whether she was a good driver or not, but she couldn't be worse than Ziva.

Jenny rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was making getting into the passenger seat a life changing experience. The door finally opened and she could hear him grumble as he put his safety belt on. He looked at her expectantly with bloodshot eyes. She had noticed his actions were becoming a little lethargic the longer he stayed up, she didn't really want her life to end before it actually had too – she'd rather listen to him bitch and moan than worry when he'd nod off and head straight for oncoming traffic.

Starting the large eight cylinder engine she grinned from ear to ear. Although the quiet purr wasn't as exhilarating and loud as the Corvette Stingray's that sat in her father's garage back in Montana, she still wanted to see what the powerful engine had to offer. Backing out of the parking spot easily, she floored the pedal, gunning straight for the motorway. She could hear the irritated grumble coming from Jethro, but out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was fighting his own smile.

The four hour drive from Dijon to Marseille had been more quiet than usual. Jethro had tried, rather valiantly to stay awake, but he'd lost the battle somewhere just before they had passed through Lyon. Jenny smirked as she listened to his shallow breathing, she'd seen those blue eyes open and close a few times before he finally couldn't fight the pull anymore – that and the way he pursed his lips when he slept was down right cute.

Slowing the large SUV to a stop she opened her window, listening to the waves crash against the shore. She could feel the salty air cling to her skin as they rolled down the street. There was just something about Marseille that always seemed to lure her here. Licking her lips she could taste the slightest hint of salt on her lips. Someone hooted behind her and the car started moving again.

There was some movement next to her and she looked over at the man beside her. His blue eyes blinked open lazily, looking at her slightly dazed, he cleared his throat and sat up rubbing his eyes to try and focus. Jenny smiled at him and pulled over. Toeing off her hiking boots she tossed them on the backseat along with her socks. She was out of the car and down the steps before he could so much as protest.

Dropping down on the last step of the cement staircase she rolled up her jeans, digging her deep forest green lacquered toes in the soft sand as she did so. Standing up she waited until Jethro trudged down the steps as well before she locked the car and slipped the key in her back pocket.

Closing her eyes she listened as the waves crashed against the soft sand. She loved the beach, but nowadays it was the last thing on her to do list – a list that seemed to go on forever. She couldn't even remember the last time she had just listened to the waves break – it must have been before she'd become Deputy Director – it might even have been before she had met Jethro for the first time.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny spun around watching her companion stagger slightly as he kicked his foot against a heap of sand that used to be a sand castle. She laughed and smiled sheepishly when he closed in on her. Turning her attention back to the ocean she watched the moonlight shimmer off of the water. She felt him behind her, the heat radiating off his body as he pressed against her.

For a brief moment it was just them. There was no running, no race against the clock to get out of town before the wrong people saw them. They were just two friends sharing a moment of beauty. She felt him shift behind her and then felt a large hand on her hip, his fingers kneading softly. Leaning against him, she felt his breathe in her neck as he kissed her pulse softly. Closing her eyes she thought about telling him about what she had done, but decided against it. There was no point in ruining the moment just yet.

"What is it about foreign countries?" Jenny murmured as he pulled the neck of her t-shirt aside.

"Mmm," He hummed as he rested his cheek against hers, "bikinis."

Jenny let out a throaty laugh, "You're such a guy, Jethro."

He laughed in her ear softly. He wasn't going to let her in on the fact that he'd much rather see her in black lingerie than a brightly colored bikini. He hadn't been too fond of their sudden pit stop, but he knew she wanted to take a moment for herself. Straightening up somewhat, he watched as the pale moon light reflected off her equally pale skin. He traced his eyes over her features, from her large green eyes to her luscious red lips.

Cupping her chin, he had her turn her head towards him so he could kiss her. He'd just started deepening their kiss when loud and obnoxious laughter had them pull away. A group of teenagers fumbled their way across the loose sand as they passed in front of them. Jethro glared at them darkly for ruining his moment – there was something about kissing the redhead that was strangely exhilarating, and now everything was ruined thanks to a group of pubescent children.

"Got anywhere we can stay, Marine?" Jenny murmured quietly.

"Was thinking about right here on the beach, but sand kind of has a way of getting in the wrong places." He felt her body shake as she laughed.

"Has an annoying habit of chafing too."

"You speaking from experience, Jen?" He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Mmm," She hummed as she felt his hands wander over her hips and up her sides, "wouldn't you like to know."

Spinning her around, he pulled her against his chest, sliding his hands down her back and over her ass. Slipping a hand in her back pocket he pulled the keys out and dangled them over her head almost teasingly. "There's an attic not far from here, it overlooks the port we can stay there for the night. It's inconspicuous so we can stay for a day or two."

Jenny nodded as he let go of her, she didn't really want to leave the beach just yet, but if the burning sensation in her eyes were anything to go on she could do with some decent sleep. She felt his large palm drop to the small of her back as they headed back to the cement steps.

He hadn't been lying when he'd said the attic wasn't far from where they had been standing on the beach. It did however look a little more shady than the few rundown motels they had passed on their way. Looking at the dark building sceptically she was hit in the face with a gust of salty air as Jethro opened his door. Sliding out of the car she padded carefully behind Jethro, she hadn't even bothered with putting her shoes back on.

Jethro fished something out of his jean pocket, looking around his shoulder, she didn't even want to guess where he'd found the paperclip – for all she knew he'd stolen it from one of the gas stations. She heard the lock jump open and moments later she stared into nothing but darkness. He handed her a small flashlight and motioned for her to go inside.

She could hear the Rage Rover's doors slam outside as he brought in their backpacks. They had stocked up on the necessary things when they had entered Dijon. Panning the flashlight over the empty warehouse floor, she tried to find the staircase that would lead up to the attic they'd be spending their night in. She heard Jethro come up behind her just as she located the stairs in the furthest corner of the large room. Dropping the light to the floor she made sure there were no sharp objects just laying around. There were various glints of metal shavings as she ran the light over the concrete floor.

"Jen," Jethro growled impatiently when Jenny didn't move.

"Can I just get my shoes?" She asked almost irately as he nudged her to move forward.

Jethro held the pair of black hiking boots in the air, looking at her through squinted eyes as she shone the light in his face – he even managed to raise an eyebrow at her.

Running the light down his body she saw that he'd been sensible enough to pull his boots on before venturing inside the metal-shaving-deathtrap. "Let me just put on my shoes, I'd hate to ruin our trip with an infection."

Jethro rolled his eyes – truth was he was tired even though he'd slept in the car everything pretty much still hurt and he'd been too aware of his surroundings. Rolling his eyes slightly, he gathered his strength and bent down. He slung Jenny over his shoulder with ease – he'd had his fare share of carrying wounded soldiers back to safety.

"Put me down you ape!" Jenny tried and failed to keep the amusement out of her voice. She grinned in the darkness as she felt his large hand rest on her ass almost possessively. "Is this why you've been married three times, you throw the women over your shoulder and drag them back to your house."

"It's more what I do after I have them in my cave." He retorted smartly as they neared the flight of stairs. Letting her slide off his shoulder so she could stand on the bottom step, he gave her an innocent look. Jenny grinned at him as he brushed past her up the steps.

The old trap door creaked as Jethro pushed it open. Climbing up, he helped Jenny up the last step into the stuffy and dusty attic. It was almost unbearably hot since the building had been cooking in the sun the whole day. Jethro scanned the room with the flashlight.

Jenny coughed from all the dust that had collected over time. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, hoping to keep the sweat out of her eyes. In the far corner the moon shined through what seemed like a homemade window in the wall. She could tell from the warm breeze that there was thankfully no pane of glass in the hole.

The backpacks dropped to the floor, followed by Jethro kicking something across the wooden floor. It wasn't long before there was a soft glow in the small room. Jenny watched as he lighted a few carefully placed candles, it quickly became clear that a chair had suffered from his violent kick. She frowned when he placed a perfectly cutout board in front of the window.

"Wouldn't want to draw any attention, I'll open it when the light's out."

Jenny nodded almost reluctantly before she looked around the dimly lit room. In the corner there was what she could make out as the head and next it a wall of curtains. She looked at Jethro almost confused.

"Shower." He explained as he dropped the backpacks on the skimpy looking full sized bed. "There's hot water but no lights."

They lapsed into silence as they each moved around one another. They were reluctant to address the fact that there was only one bed in the room, but until then they were going to ignore it. Jethro dropped back onto the bed, listening as Jenny moved around behind the shower curtains that acted as a wall. He heard her fumble with the flashlight he'd given her for some light.

Pushing himself up on his elbows he watched her silhouette as she moved around behind the curtains. He'd promised her that he wouldn't look, but the image of her undressing was too tempting to resist. He watched as she dropped her underwear to the floor, and he could see that there was a cold draft somewhere in the room. He saw her hands trail over her body and he looked away before he accidentally embarrassed himself.

Dropping his head amongst the pillows, he stared at nothing in particular. He needed to make contact with his team before they could send out a search party, if they hadn't done that already. He closed his eyes against the sudden headache. He listened to the steady hiss of water for a while.

The sound stopped and he lifted his head again, just in time to see Jenny pull one of his larger t-shirt over her head. Moments later she pulled the curtain back, sauntering towards him in a dark green t-shirt and her boots – and he couldn't decide if he liked her more looking like she did right now or in some tight overly priced dress. He kept watching her as she strutted around – it soon became clear that shy, Jenny Shepard was not.

He quickly diverted his gaze and gathered his things. Once behind the curtain he undressed, depositing his clothes carelessly on the dusty floor. He faltered slightly when he wanted to pull down his boxers, wondering if _she_ was watching _him_ as well. It had never bothered him before, but somehow he felt a little self-conscious – he wasn't as young as he used to be. Turning his back towards the curtains he dropped his boxers and tried to ignore the fact that he could feel her eyes on him.

Jenny bit the tip of her tongue as she watched him redress – she could see the contours of his muscles as he stood with his back to her. It had surprised her that he had been so shy about getting undressed, it just wasn't like him not to be confident – about anything. None the less she had found it slightly endearing and had rather enjoyed the show. It was probably wrong, but she couldn't find it in her to feel guilty.

He emerged from behind the curtain in a pair of jeans and a wrinkled polo. The room was suddenly darker without the flashlight providing additional lighting. Jenny moved from the middle of the bed to the side that was directly in front of the window. She listened as he started blowing out the candles, shrouding them in darkness. He moved around quietly and she smiled almost in relief when he removed the board to let the slightly cooler night air in. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge, she felt him move around uncertainly before laying down beside her.

Jethro folded his arms under his head, looking up at the old slats that held the roof over their heads. He'd spent two weeks in this very room when he had first been sent to Europe. He stretched slightly, trying to move around as little as possible – trying his best not to touch the woman next to him. He was all too aware of her being there right next to him. If the circumstance had been different he probably would have had her naked in his bed that first night he'd seen her again.

He stiffened when she turned on her back, pressing her side right into his. He waited for the throaty laugh, or the sarcastic comment about him being too uptight – but it never came. Daring to look at her, he watched her chest rise and fall slowly, her breathing shallow as she slept next to him. It was the first time since they had left home that he'd seen her this relaxed, she was always tossing and turning. Knowing she wasn't likely to wake up, he sat up and pulled on his boots.

* * *

Tim watched as Abby walked back and forth in front of her workstation. They hadn't heard from Tony or Ziva since they had managed to get the ferry from the UK to France. Abby was going out of her mind with theories and conspiracies that he'd stopped listening a while ago. He was concerned about his colleagues, after all they were in a sense his family, but he wasn't going to worry himself the way Abby was – they were all capable of handling tough situations.

Pulling one of the tall cups towards him, he sucked on the bright red straw thoughtfully. He wasn't the biggest fan of CafPows!, but right now it was the only thing helping him keep up with all of Abby's ideas. Swallowing the mouthful of caffeinated liquid, he looked up from staring at the doll on Abby's desk. He met a pair of angry olive eyes and he knew he was busted for not listening to her. He looked around him wide eyed, trying to think of an excuse that would be good enough to appease Abby.

"Timothy McGee, if you don't care about our family – then you should just leave." Abby stomped her foot loudly, spinning around she turned her back on him, her pigtails spinning with her.

"No, Abby, that's not true. You know I care, I just think they can take care of themselves they were trained for stuff like this."

"Oh, Timmy, don't sell yourself so short." Abby bounced around her workbench and brought up the last picture they had of Gibbs and Jenny, it had been when they had just gotten of off the Eurotunnel. Leaning her head on Tim's shoulder she looked at the picture a little sadly. She missed Gibbs and in the blur that had been the last two days she was worrying about everyone. Even Jenny, despite the fact that she didn't know her – she must be worth it for Gibbs to put both his life and career on the line.

The quiet moment was shattered when Tim's phone started ringing. Giving Abby an apologetic look he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket. He looked at the number with a raised eyebrow, he didn't recognize it. He lifted his phone to show Abby, but she had already left to do something at her desk in the backroom. Frowning, he thought about ignoring it.

Rolling his eyes he answered. "Special Agent McGee."

" _Sit-rep, McGee?"_

Tim's eyes widened fractionally, wondering if Tony was toying with him. "Uh..." He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen again. "Boss?"

" _You expecting someone else, Tim?"_ The irritated tone was enough to jolt him back to reality.

McGee dropped his voice, knowing that it would be safer if Abby didn't know who had called. "I thought something already happened to you, Boss. Do you need something?"

" _You know anything form the FBI?"_

"Agent Fornell was here this morning, we had to trace a call for him but nothing new. Where are you, Boss, do you need help?" He was smart enough to know not to mention Tony and Ziva's name.

" _McGee."_ The warning was clear. _"I'll call you again in three days time, then I need you to tell me everything you know about Seamus Shepard. His career, his personal life – the moment anything looks out of place, Tim, you send Tony and Ziva."_

"Should I tell them you called?"

" _No, Tim. Don't tell anyone I called you. Not even Abby, got it."_

Tim opened his mouth to say something but it was too late, Gibbs had already ended the call. Tim glared at the picture on the plasma screen. Whenever one of them seemed to be in trouble it always resorted back to him to be their confidant. Sighing he slipped his phone back in his breast pocket, the soft ding of the glass doors leading to the back office of the lab alerted him that Abby was on her way back.

Clearing his throat slightly, he pretended to pull up a search bar to find wherever their boss might be. He could feel Abby's inquisitive gaze on him but he tried his best to ignore her. The sudden jolt of pain in his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Ow! Hey!" Tim roared at Abby when she pulled back her fist to deliver yet another punch to his shoulder.

"Timmy, you're doing it again." Abby scolded, her dark lips dangerously thin.

"What are you talking about?" Tim felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he looked at her as innocently as possible. He was terrible at hiding things, especially from Abby.

"I asked who called you and you just ignored me!" Abby looked at him indignantly. There was something strange about her friend but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it just yet. Watching him closely she could see the bead of sweat roll down his temple and over his cheek before he wiped it away.

"Wrong number, Abby. Now, are you going to help me find Gibbs before Tony calls or are you just going to glare at me?"

Abby gave Tim a skeptical look, but nodded none the less. She watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously before continuing to look for a way to track down their boss.

* * *

The rhythmic tapping echoed inside the quiet room, bouncing off the ceiling-less roof and the wooden floors. She looked out over the port, watching as the water swished back and forth, over and over again. It was soothing and aggravating at the same time – she couldn't for the life of her fathom what her grandfather had meant with his stupid riddle. She should have thought it through a little more because she could feel with each irritated tap of Jethro's finger that he couldn't sit around any longer.

It had taken her the better half of the morning to make sure she hadn't misunderstood or confused her languages. During that time Jethro had left her alone with her thoughts to take a walk – something she assumed he did to cool off since he had flushed bright red with anger when she told him she didn't know where exactly they should go. She'd watched him among the small boats as he admired each one. In all honesty she was feeling bad for doubting him since he'd told her that he'd called his team only now in order to buy them time.

He let out yet another huff and she contemplated hurling the water bottle at his head. She turned the bottle over in her hand, watching as the water in it sloshed against its plastic confinements. She took a breath and looked out of the window once again – missing what was right in front of her.

Jethro lolled his head from side to side, he hadn't slept well, in fact he'd slept better in the car than he had last night. She was always there – next to him, breathing against him, her hot breath rushing over his clammy skin. Once he'd returned from making the phone call from the payphone that had been two blocks away, he'd dreaded spending the rest of the night next to her.

Somewhere during the night he'd turned on his side and she had done the same, placing her hand on his hip as she settled behind him. Everything inside him had reacted, more than he'd ever admit. That's why he had taken a walk, his irritation was more directed towards himself than at her.

"Of course." Jenny murmured quietly.

Jethro raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting on the small chair he'd kicked the night before.

"There's a safe house that overlooks the _Notre-Dame_." Jenny uncrossed her legs and pulled on the ball cap Jethro had given her somewhere along the line.

"You only just remembered it now?" Jethro asked almost impatiently as he wrenched the trap door open. He was hoping to get a rise out of her, something that could indicate that she had an equally tough time sharing the bed.

Jenny rolled her eyes and thumped down the stairs. She didn't wait for him to catch up, they had agreed that it was safer to walk in the city than drive around. It was easier to hide on foot than it was to hide the large SUV. She didn't know what his problem was today, he was moodier than a teenage girl and she didn't know what she'd done to piss him off this time. Although things between them had been pretty awkward when they had woken up and she had her hand on his hip.

She had played it off as nothing, stretching and mewling more than necessary in order to avoid an even more uncomfortable atmosphere. The sun felt hot on her skin as she stepped out into the daylight. Looking around she wondered where Jethro had managed to hide the Range Rover. She could already feel the precipitation roll down her back – there just wasn't anything like hot coastal weather.

Jethro grumbled under his breath when they stopped yet again. He'd been forced to hold Jenny's hand as they walked along the sidewalk. He didn't know how long they'd been walking, but she was asking every other shop owner which way to go and it was starting to irritate him since she couldn't figure out the first set of directions they had received.

"I said hold my hand, not crush it." Jenny snapped through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't _crushing_ it, I was just _holding_ it." Jethro retorted as they came to a stop at a pedestrian crossing.

"Would you stop acting like a five year old? If you don't want to hold my hand, then don't." Jenny growled as the green light flickered on for them to walk.

Jethro rolled his eyes as he trudged next to the redhead. "That's not what I said, and I'm not five. I just don't see the point. It's hot and it's annoying when you won't let go when someone clearly can't see that they should walk around us and not right through us."

"You're right, you're three."

"Jen," Jethro growled yet again. He could just make out the almost satisfied smile that curled her lips as they rounded yet another corner. He heard soft murmurs behind him and looked over his shoulder. He frowned when he saw nothing out of the ordinary – he could have sworn… maybe he was just paranoid.

 _Notre-Dame_ was looming right in front of them. Jenny wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, looking up at what was actually their only information of where they should look. She stopped, trying to find the building they were actually looking for.

Jethro groaned as he walked right into her, he hadn't even noticed she had stopped or that they had turned onto a more rundown residential street. He didn't listen to her wise-ass remark, all he was concerned about was whether his gut was warning him or just running amok with his instincts.

"I said hold my hand, not jump me." Jenny muttered as she climbed the steps to the half cracked door.

Pushing the door open she stepped inside, she grimaced slightly at the smell that wafted through the place. It was no wonder the Bureau didn't use this place as an attache office anymore. She heard Jethro come in behind her, knowing he'd follow she started up the stairs.

Jenny looked inside each room trying to find the window that over looked the _Bonne Mère._ Pushing open the last door she could see the large cathedral almost immediately. She took a moment to admire it as it stood in the sky, over looking the port of Marseille. A floorboard creaked and she straightened up.

Jethro looked at the room with a raised brow. There were old papers stuck against the walls with thumbtacks, their pictures and words already faded with time. A few he could still make out – most of them were about the mounting tension between the West and the East – who would snap first. He remembered his father grumbling about it all the time when he was a child.

Pulling one of the newspaper clippings off the wall he tried to make out what was being illustrated by the cartoon – but years of being exposed to the elements had made it almost impossible to read. Placing the clipping on an old table he watched Jenny mosey around the room almost reverently. He'd realized that day he'd met Seamus that he and Jenny had been close.

"What now, Jen?"

"We look for the other diamonds."

"Diamonds? Why diamonds, I thought the file would be here." Jethro growled as he looked around the room.

"It's because you listen only when you want too. Seamus said the clues will help us." Jenny lifted one of the portraits off of the wall trying to find something that could resemble a safe or a hiding spot.

"How many of these _diamonds_ are there?" He asked sarcastically as he rummaged through a drawer.

"Eight." Jenny answered as she stomped her foot on the floorboards.

Jethro shook his head, "He won't tell us where the file is, but he'll tell you how many diamonds there are." He'd meant to say it quieter than he had but Jenny had still managed to hear him. She slammed her foot down near his fingers as he bent to pick up a clipping that had fluttered to the floor.

"Seamus is a complicated man, he doesn't really trust anyone, and he mostly follows his instincts. If anything I think the two of you would be able to relate." Jenny looked down at him from where she towered above him. She didn't like what he was implicating, but then again he was only trying to stay a step ahead.

Jenny stepped away when Jethro laced his fingers around her knee, rooting her in place. She rolled her eyes, wondering what _Gibbs-rule_ he was going to quote now. "What do you want?"

"Do that again." He commanded.

"What? Try and break your fingers?"

Jethro grit his teeth. He was torn between shaking her senseless until she stopped with her wise-ass remarks, or kissing her until she just stopped talking completely. Pushing off the floor he stood to his full height, looking down at her, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. He had to fight the smirk when she didn't back off, instead she stepped closer, her chest pressed against his.

"I heard something. So do it again." He felt his lips brush hers slightly as he spoke, only realizing then how close they actually were to each other. Jenny lifted her leg, her knee resting against his upper thigh. She dropped her leg with equal force as earlier.

He could have sworn she wanted to bash his toes through his boot. A dull thud echoed around them, sounding only fractionally different from the other planks.

Jethro stepped away from the redhead and made his way to the door. He'd seen a few haphazard nails sticking out of the old plank, an indication that it could have been pried loose before. Grabbing the door handle, he motioned for Jenny to help him.

"Since you like kicking things, kick the door." Gripping the handle with both hands he used brute strength to pull the handle out of the rotting wood the moment Jenny kicked the door – almost sending it flying off its hinges. Jethro stumbled backwards with the door handle in his hand, narrowly missing falling over his own two feet.

Jethro squatted again. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she came closer, her body language a little less hostile than before. Sliding the keyhole over the head of the nail, he pulled on it experimentally until he could feel the head of the nail catch enough on the sides for him to pull. The moment the flimsy piece of steel started bending he could feel his irritation grow. The slight nick in the steel seemed to make it a little more durable.

Pulling with all his strength, Jethro managed to tumble backwards as the nail broke free from the rotten wood. He just managed to catch himself before Jenny laughed, but the way she reacted by grabbing onto his shirt told him that she hadn't expected him to almost fall.

"Seems like you were right." Jenny said with a smile as she picked up a piece of cloth. It had a string around it, keeping whatever was inside neatly together. She heard him drop the door handle and old nail to the floor with a clank!, before she found the end of the string. There was a creak and both of them assumed it was the other shifting their feet slightly.

"Don't move."

Jethro closed his eyes, his blood running cold through his veins. He felt his skin tingle all over as he saw Jenny's flushed cheeks turn pale. For the briefest of moments he saw fear – real raw fear – and he was willing to bet it was the first time she actually felt scared. Turning towards the thick accented voice he took her free hand in his.

"I said don't move!" The man snapped again, lifting the pistol he had trained on them a little higher.

Jethro looked straight down the barrel of the 9mm the Russian had trained on them. He could see the cold glint in the man's eyes as he aimed the weapon right at his forehead. It suddenly occurred to him that if anything, they'd kill him instead of Jenny, since she seemed to be of more value to them than he was. Taking an unconscious step, he tried to get Jenny to stand behind him.

"You Americans never listen!" The man snapped again, training his weapon with dead-on precision on Jethro's forehead. "I said don't move, or I kill the both of you."

"If you wanted us dead you would have shot us the moment you came through the door." Jethro growled inching marginally closer to the man.

Jenny fought the urge to roll her eyes – it was just like him to argue when he was staring down the barrel of a gun. But, he was right – either the kid had been given strict orders not the kill them, or he was too inexperienced to actually think he'd cornered two seasoned federal agents. The only problem they had was that neither of them had a weapon.

Her eyes flicked down to the bent door handle. If Jethro could manage to distract him long enough – the bent piece of metal could cause enough damage for them to get the hell out of this place.

Jethro looked the young man over critically. He lacked the confident stance of a man who had done this before – it was barely visible but he could see the slightest tremble in the young man's hand. It could work to their advantage, because he wasn't actually here to kill them – he was sent to get them to co-operate.

"What do you know?! Huh, you messed with the wrong people Agent Gibbs. I don't mind killing you, it is the Director that is of interest to me." There was a certain sense of arrogance in the man's voice – enough for him to let his guard slip momentarily.

Jethro watched as the man kept his pistol trained on him while he stepped around him in order to get closer to Jenny. He watched almost in agony as the man twisted Jenny's long ponytail around his hand and yanked her head backwards. He balled his fists at his sides as he watched him lick her cheek – he felt sick to his stomach at the obnoxious laugh.

The hand let go of her hair as he held her chin in his hand. Jenny grit her teeth against the nauseating feeling his sweaty hands had on her. She met Jethro's gaze and she could see that he was fighting the urge to react before he could properly assess the situation.

"Shooting an unarmed man is something a coward would do." She ground between clenched teeth as the man breathed against her wet cheek. If she could aggravate him enough to lose focus she'd at least buy them some time.

"Shut up!" He lifted his hand off her cheek only to bring it back down and slap her across her face.

The sharp cry of pain had Jethro bolting into action. He took advantage of the man's back towards him. Grabbing his arm he twisted it behind him until his grip on the pistol slackened and it tumbled to the floor. Lacing an arm around his neck he clamped a hand over his mouth, and placed the other one on the back of his head and pulled violently.

Jenny grimaced as she listened to the sound of bones snapping. She watched as the man fell to the floor – dead.

Two strong arms wrapped around her the moment she tried to get back on her feet. Thinking better of arguing, she gripped Jethro's t-shirt tightly in her hands as she tried to stop her head from spinning. A large hand slipped over her cheek, stroking the angry red mark she knew was sitting there. "I think we better get out of here before they start looking for him."

Jethro gave a silent nod, but not letting her go just yet. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek were the red mark bloomed. Gritting his teeth he took her hand in his – there was no way he was letting her slip out of his sight.

They had managed to find a backdoor that led straight onto a busy street. She had ducked her head, and tried to hide the blossoming bruise on her cheek by walking as close to Jethro as possible. There was only one thing constantly running through her mind. All this came back to the fact that she had called Fornell, telling him exactly where they'd be, it was the only way they could have found them, Jethro's call had been too random and she hoped they didn't know about his team just yet. It never occurred to her that danger might have been a few steps away, but she had been so sure it would be safe to call him.

The sun had just disappeared as they turned onto the last street that would lead them straight down to the warehouse they had been staying in last night. She could hear her heart hammer in her ears as they walked the last stretch. Jethro hadn't said a word since they had stumbled onto the streets, he just kept looking over is shoulder and she had done the same. Only when they had been sure they weren't being followed had they started heading in the right direction.

Jenny pried her hand loose from Jethro's tight grip. He stopped suddenly, a certain sense of angst in his eyes when he felt her hand slip out of his. When he saw that she was still right there next to him, did he relax. He placed a hand on her shoulder, he looked around making sure nothing seemed out of place. He was more than sure that they had sent more, the others were just waiting somewhere.

Splashing hands full of cold water in her face, Jenny looked at herself in a piece of broken mirror. The angry red mark was slowly starting to fade – she gave herself an almost grim smile – she'd endured far worse situations before. Jethro was on the other side of the curtains, throwing their few belongings in their backpacks. She was still trying to muster up the courage to tell him that she might be to blame.

Taking a deep breath she wiped her face with a towel and pulled the curtains back. He kicked the same chair he'd been sitting on earlier, sending it crashing against the wall and breaking into various pieces. The pistol was tucked neatly at the small of his back.

"Could you calm down for a moment so we can just talk about what we have to do next?"

"There's no time." Jethro muttered darkly as he zipped up the last backpack.

"Yes there is." She growled more firmly this time. She watched him straighten, his back ridged and his shoulders tensed. Jethro squeezed his eyes shut and tossed the backpack in his hands across the room. Spinning around he took a step closer to her, his eyes dark with anger. His eyes flicked to the hand print on her cheek and then to her dark emerald eyes.

"I called Fornell when we boarded the train in Kent, I told him we'd be here." Jenny watched as Jethro slid his hands in his hair, yanking the silver strands violently. "I didn't tell you because I thought I couldn't trust you."

"What?!" She could have sworn he almost looked hurt that she had thought he'd turn against her.

"I think his phone might be tapped."

Jethro squeezed his eyes shut, he could hardly see anything anymore since there was no light in the room, and he didn't want to risk alerting anyone that they were there. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want you to leave tonight, go back to Washington. I can't have them kill you just so they can get to me." There was the slightest crack in her voice as she spoke and she hoped he couldn't see her tears. If she closed her eyes she could feel and see his blood splattered all over her, whether it was a sense of foreboding or just her mind playing with her, she wasn't taking any chances.

"There's no _fucking_ way I'm leaving you now." He didn't know why he said it, maybe it was his sense of duty. He'd heard the crack in her voice and he could still see the fear in her eyes as he watched the man slap her. Last night something between them had changed, on the beach there had been a moment where it had just been the two of them, and unconsciously he'd grabbed onto it.

"Jethro-" She hadn't even realized he'd moved.

Roughened fingertips stroked over the still visible red welts on her cheek – she could just make out the anger on his face as the pale moonlight washed into the room. His eyes were large, raw – honest.

Jethro kissed her cheek tenderly, trailing soft kisses along her jaw until his lips were right over hers. Opening his eyes he met those smoldering green orbs. The edges of reality started blurring and before he knew it he had her pinned against the wall. He felt her teeth sink into his bottom lip, tugging softly until he parted his lips. All at once she invaded his senses, robbing him of any rational though.

Jenny moaned quietly as his tongue danced with hers. She could feel him harden against her thigh as he pressed his hips into hers. Sliding her hands down his chest she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head. Running her fingers over his abdomen and up his chest she could feel the scars under her palms and she wondered if they were the reason he was so self-conscious.

Jethro growled the moment Jenny's fingertips dipped inside the waistband of his boxers. Deep down, in the pit of his stomach he felt a familiar tingle, something he hadn't felt in years. Finally getting a grip of the shirt he got rid of it, his hands immediately going to the clasp of her black lacy bra. Unhooking the delicate clasp he bit his lip as he watched her breasts bounce free.

"Jethro… we don't have the time."

"You're killing me, Jen." Jethro pulled away. He knew she was right the longer they stayed here the more danger they were putting themselves in. Kneeling he picked up her clothes and handed them to her while he tried to calm his body down.

He felt her behind him as he struggled to find the right side of his t-shirt. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he felt her soft lips brush the scar on his shoulder blade from where Ari had shot him. Looking over his shoulder he caught her lips and kissed her.

Once they were both decent, they slipped out of the warehouse. The Range Rover was parked near the docks, blending in perfectly with all the other expensive cars.

Jenny pulled the piece of cloth out of her jean pocket. Pulling the string free from the cloth, she caught the two diamonds before they tumbled out of her hand. She could hear Jethro's irritated scoff as he placed them inside the small bag with the other one.

Unfolding the piece of cloth Jenny tried to make out what was written on it.

" _Its height is 492 feet plus half its own height."_

"What is it with these riddles?" Jethro growled irately as he started the large eight cylinder engine.

Jenny smiled slightly, "My grandfather used to give me riddles as a child. We used to spend hours deciphering them together even if he did know the answer."

Jethro gave her half a smirk as they cruised down the street. Taking her hand in his he held it tightly in his, mindful not to crush her hand. Slowing down at a traffic light he looked over at her.

"So what's 984 feet tall?"

* * *

 _I suck at riddles, so if you recognize this one, then yes I found it on the Internet (blushes). As always thank you for reading yet another chapter, much love to you all._

 _Your thoughts are truly appreciated ;)_


	5. In the Dead of Night

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** I apologize for the long wait, but my other story **Le Roi**_ _had taken up a little more of my time. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it's always nice knowing that you all enjoy the story._

 _ **Warning:** This chapter is M-rated and I'm considering bumping up the rating._

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

 _Summer of 1972_

* * *

Twirling a wisp of hair around her finger she looked out over the inviting backyard, watching the Doberman puppy as he chased a grasshopper across the vast expanse of grass. There was a muttered curse from behind her and she giggle when Seamus warned her that she didn't hear what he had said. She looked down at the strip of paper in her hands, her grandfather's neat cursive letters taunting her quietly – handwriting she had inherited from the Shepard family.

Looking over her shoulder she watched as he tinkered with something under the hood of the old '35 Ford truck. Looking down at herself she cringed slightly at the various motor oil blotches on her white and red striped shirt – her mother was going to have a fit. Kicking her tennis shoes against an old crate she threw the slip of paper on her grandfather's workbench.

Moseying towards him where he was still cursing she hoisted herself onto the apple box next to his feet and looked at the large engine her grandfather was struggling with. She could hear Ully – short for Ulrich – bark at the grasshopper who seemed to be able to outsmart him as he chased it across the grass. Shaking her head she tried to see what her grandfather was struggling with.

"What ya doin', grandpa?" Jenny raised an eyebrow at her grandfather as he gave her a slight glare, his own bushy red eyebrow raised.

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" The hint of sarcasm was barely audible but she heard it.

Jenny gave her grandfather a cheeky grin, chips of perfectly white teeth almost blinding him as she hoisted herself higher on the fender of the old beat up truck. "Like you're struggling."

Seamus rolled his eyes – his smart mouthed granddaughter had a strange knack for stating the obvious and making you feel like an idiot – he knew that if she ever found a man he'd need to have nerves of steel and skin at least ten inches thick to survive his little Jenny Shepard. Ruffling her curly red hair, that had been forced into a neat braid with an oily hand, he picked her up.

"See that gold ring?" He pointed towards the glint of gold that lay neatly between tempered steel and a web of wires. When Jenny nodded he pressed a soft kiss to her hair, "I can't get it, think you can get your hand in there?"

Jenny nodded and wormed her small hand between the wires until she could grab the gold ring with her fingers. Pulling it out triumphantly she cleaned it with her shirt, getting rid of the oil and grime that clung to it. Placing the ring in her grandfather's palm, she smiled at him as he looked at it. Ully sauntered into the garage as well, flopping down near Seamus' feet, tired from his chase.

"Grandpa?" Jenny asked as she took the ring out if his hand, turning the large gold circle over in her hand. "Why do you wear a wedding ring when I don't have a grandmother?" It puzzled her more than it should, she knew her father wore a gold band because he was married to her mother.

Seamus sighed quietly, he knew Jasper rarely spoke about his mother – it was easier than facing the fact that she had passed away well before it was her time. "You grandmother passed away a few months before you were born, she was one hell of a lady – you look just like her." He touched an oily finger to the tip of her nose, leaving a smudge behind.

"Why do you still wear your wedding ring then?" Jenny placed the ring back in her grandfather's palm.

"It reminds me of her." Seamus answered gruffly as he placed Jenny back on the floor. Taking her smaller hand in his he led her out of the garage, grabbing the slip of paper she had thrown down on the workbench on their way out. Ully was right next to them, whining continuously until Jenny scratched behind his ears.

Steering them towards the old oak tree, he flopped down on the grass with Jenny and Ully right beside him. Grabbing the tennis ball near his feet he threw it towards the house, watching proudly as the young Doberman chased after it and brought it back. The pup had been Jenny's Christmas present from Jasper and Alana, a suggestion he'd made offhandedly. Jenny giggled as Ully grabbed the ball and rushed back to them.

Seamus folded open the piece of paper, pushing it into Jenny's open hand as she waited for Ully to return. The irritated huff drew a smile from him. He regretted missing so much of her young life – but he'd had an important task and the only thing that sometimes motivated him was knowing he had his granddaughter waiting for him. It's why he had left everything to her.

"Come on, sweetheart, I know you can figure this out." Seamus coaxed gently, it was something he'd shared with his wife, she had been able to decipher each and every riddle he had ever thought of and he'd soon realized that Jenny had inherited that trait. "Pumpkin pie," He drawled, watching her smile slightly at the nickname.

"I can't do it." Jenny scrunched the paper in her hand and threw it halfheartedly.

Seamus raised and eyebrow, the redheaded temper coursed through Jenny's veins more than it did in Jasper. Resting a hand on her shoulder he had her look at him, shaking his head. Pulling her onto his lap he smoothed the crumpled paper open, looking at the riddle he'd scribbled down for her earlier that morning.

' _Its height is 492 feet plus half its own height?'_

Jenny scowled at her grandfather, it was stupid and she was willing to accuse him of making up something that didn't even have an answer.

"What have I told you about riddles?" Seamus brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Time was running out, he had to get her cleaned up before they headed out for dinner with her parents and the rest of their own family and Alana's.

"That the answer is in the question." Jenny mumbled quietly as she read the riddle once again. Pursing her lips slightly she tried working through the riddle. "984 feet." She murmured.

Seamus gave her a smile and nodded his head. It was only a matter of time before she made the connection, he knew that she had a very good memory on things that truly caught her interest and he suspected that was why she could decipher the riddles. "Come on, pumpkin pie, what is 984 feet high?"

Jenny sighed, scratching Ully as he sat obediently beside her. Stroking his cropped ears softly she watched them jolt pack in place. Her forehead furrowed into a frown as she brushed up on everything her grandfather had taught her thus far.

Seamus smiled when Jenny spun around, hugging Ully against her chest to thank him for whatever he'd done to give her the answer. He could see his granddaughter's emerald eyes grow larger with excitement as she stood on her knees to hold a finger in the air.

"The Eiffel Tower is 984 feet tall." Jenny rattled of knowingly, how could she have missed it – Paris was her grandfather's favorite capital, why she didn't know.

* * *

 _Present day_

* * *

Jenny smiled at her reflection. The memory was bittersweet, that afternoon had been one of many that had stayed with her over the last few years. Back then she'd seen it as something sacred she'd shared with Seamus. When she started her career as a federal agent she'd realized that the old man's lessons had been a way to prepare her for trying to find the unknown. After Ireland and after Marseille she wondered if he had coached her for this all along.

Shaking the memory off she looked out the windscreen, watching the brightly lit tower gleam in the night sky. Paris had come to old cherished memories of her own – most of them involving the man seated right next to her with whom she had spent a few months with.

It was thankfully still dark when they stumbled through the backdoor of yet another safe house. Jethro turned on one of the small lamps, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings once again. Slinging the backpacks across the floor. He'd spent almost two years in this house, operating only at night – Paris was far from the romantic city everyone thought it was – at least that was his own opinion. He'd seen children get murdered in alleys because they got mixed up with the wrong group of people.

Wrenching one of the cabinets open he found a sealed bottle of bourbon. It had been almost more than ten years since someone had stayed in this specific house – younger agents seemed to preferred the hotels. Then again back when he'd been sent here the NCIS budget didn't really allow him to stay in a hotel – especially not with the amount of takeout Stan could eat.

Grabbing two glasses he filled each with a mouthful of bourbon. Sliding one across the small breakfast table he watched as Jenny gulped it down and held it out for a refill. Topping up her glass as well as his, he took a seat, motioning for her to do the same. He knew they were safe for a day or two but after that he wasn't exactly sure when the rest of their enemies would show up.

Leaning back in his chair he watched Jenny touch the faint bruise on her cheek. The anger welled up inside him once again, constricting his throat. He should have done something before that bastard could lay his hands on her, but there was something else overshadowing it. She didn't trust him. He drained his glass, he needed to calm himself down before he confronted her, because he was somewhere between dragging her to bed and starting a fight that could only cause bloodshed between them.

Jenny swallowed another mouthful of bourbon, luxuriating the burn that ran down her throat. Pulling one of the chairs out she took a seat. Jethro had surprised her when he'd calculated the height of the riddle, she didn't actually expect him to even care. She'd seen the slight smugness in his blue gaze when she had sort of gaped at him, but she refrained from praising him. She didn't need to stroke his ego anymore.

The construction of the iconic landmark had fascinated Seamus to the point where he almost knew everything about it. Although it was obvious where they had to be, she didn't actually know where they had to _go_. Looking back at the man across from her, she could see from the hard lines on his face that he was struggling to say something.

"Why don't you trust me?" She almost choked on her mouthful of bourbon.

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry." The hostility towards him returned.

"Doesn't change the fact that you thought I'd use you." Jethro stood to his feet, taking the bottle of bourbon with him. This incident wasn't even supposed to affect him – Jenny wasn't the first woman who didn't trust him – in fact she was the fourth.

All though the other circumstances had been different, the principal pretty much stayed the same. What bothered him was the fact that he cared about her trusting him. He was used to people not trusting him – with the shit that he pulled sometimes he didn't even trust himself. He knew his team trusted him, they'd probably follow him into a burning pit of fire. But Jenny…

Jenny.

A woman he knew no more than a few months. He'd offered up not only his career but his reputation as well – for what? Just because she had red hair and the ability to excite and anger him all in one go – or the fact that he had some strange primal need to make her _his_ , just so he could leave her wrapped in warm sheets while he slipped out the backdoor. He refused to see what lay behind his need – he didn't want to care about someone – because each time he was the sorry bastard who got left behind.

"Jethro," Jenny shook her head. "at one point I didn't even trust myself." Draining her glass she slammed it down on the kitchen table. Walking pointedly towards him she jabbed a perfectly manicured fingernail into his chest. Looking up, she met his tumultuous blue eyes.

"And now you trust me, after I saved your ass." He growled at her.

"I trusted you even if I thought I didn't." Jenny took the bottle from his hand and took a healthy gulp.

"That's some twisted logic, Jen." The mirthless laugh sliced through him.

There it was again, the sad heartbroken look in her eyes. "Who broke your trust, Jen?"

Jenny placed the bottle on the breakfast table, if she didn't stop now she'd drink the bottle by herself. Things had changed a lot after she'd been in Paris. Looking up at Jethro, she raised an eyebrow at him almost knowingly. "The man who murdered your family, you killed him." It wasn't a question.

Jethro's head snapped up, his eyes darker than before. "What's it got to do with anything?"

"You're easy to blackmail – and you've got nothing left to lose." It was cold but it was the truth. Pulling the elastic out of her hair, she dropped it on the table. He didn't counter her or even say anything.

Jethro shook his head, pushing away from where he was leaning against the cupboard, there was something behind her statement, but he didn't want to look into it. He walked towards her, one hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. He knew that her emotions had clouded her judgment – everything had fallen on her shoulders. "You're wrong, Jen." He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "I'd never hurt you."

Electricity crackled between them. Nearly twelve years of emotion rushed through them – failed relationships, doubts. Sleepless nights wondering about the other – the uncertainty of their current situation and the fact that they only wanted each other.

Jethro crashed his lips against hers, one hand sliding into her hair. He flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, he grabbed her hip the moment her lips parted and he could taste her. He felt her hands twist in his shirt as she brought him even closer. She consumed every part of him and he wondered why the hell he'd waited so long to do this.

Jenny laced her arms around his neck as he gripped her hips and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sliding a hand in his hair, she moaned as he deepened their kiss even more. He pulled away and trailed his lips down her throat she let out a soft moan when he sank his teeth into her flesh – he lapped the spot with his tongue and she shuddered slightly in his arms.

It registered somewhere in his mind that he had to find a bedroom before he took her right there on the table. Willing his body to move, he steered them towards the hall and into the master bedroom at the end of the passage. He dropped her on the wrought iron bed and smiled when she let out a throaty laugh.

Jenny moved backwards on the large bed, pulling her t-shirt over her head as Jethro did the same. She didn't know where she'd lost her shoes and she didn't really care. She bit her lip as she watched his muscles ripple under his tanned skin. The bed dipped slightly as he stood on his knees in front of her – there was a sense of male power oozing from him – something primal. Whether it was his large frame or the scars that marred his golden skin she didn't really care because he looked damn sexy.

He crawled over her, forcing her to lay down amongst the few pillows. Running the tips of her fingers over his hot skin and taut muscles, she ventured below his belt – smirking when he growled. Cupping him over his jeans he bucked into her hand and she couldn't help the soft gasp.

Before she knew it he had her out of her bra and jeans, leaving her exposed in front of him. She clutched him tightly as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. Snaking a hand between them she managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Sliding them down his legs along with his boxers, she took him in her hand, moaning quietly as she felt him harden even more. Heat pooled between her thighs – they could take their time later. Flipping him onto his back she straddled his hips, licking her lips slightly as she looked down to where their bodies met.

Jethro gripped the barely there material of her panties in his hands tightly. He grinned at her dangerously as he ripped the flimsy material apart – he didn't have the patience to try and get her out of them. The flash of annoyance fueled him even more. Flipping her onto her back he settled on top of her, his hips nestled between her thighs. He felt a rush of male pride at the shudder that rippled through her and the wetness he encountered.

He felt her nails prick his skin as he slipped two fingers inside her. Moving his hand experimentally he buried his face in her neck as she gasped and moaned all at once. He doubted he'd be able to drag this out any longer if he had to watch her. He felt her teeth sink into his shoulder as she clamped down around his fingers, silently screaming into his warm skin.

Jethro pulled back, allowing her to calm down for a moment. He could hear his ears ring slightly at the rush of excitement that coursed through him. He could feel his heart hammer against his ribs as Jenny wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down invitingly.

"Jenny," He murmured against her cheek before pushing himself up on his arms and looking down at her. He knew that he was doing a poor job at hiding the hunger he felt for her.

Jenny nodded her head. She could see the question in his eyes, he wanted to be safe because any surprises right now could complicate things more than it should. Pulling him towards her she kissed him as she lifted her hips, letting out a satisfied sigh the moment he slid inside her. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to him.

"Oh..." Jenny moaned into his shoulder as he rocked his hips. He shifted slightly trying to find the angle that would make this as pleasurable as possible for the both of them. It didn't take him long to find it, a few experimental thrusts had him right where she wanted him, if the loud moan was anything to go by.

The urgency was too much and soon she found herself begging for more. "Jethro..." She moaned again, this time louder than before. "Faster." Reaching up she wrapped her one hand around the metal bars of the bed as his thrusts became more powerful, her knuckles turning white as she held on.

Jethro clutched the comforter tightly in his hand as he felt her nails drag down his back, he growled as he willed his body to comply to her demand. He hadn't expected her to be this vocal, but he found it that much more erotic. He felt her muscles flutter and he picked up his pace even more, he wanted her to scream his name. He heard metal bang against the wall and he was briefly thankful that they didn't have neighbors right next door.

One, two thrusts and she was writhing beneath him – and scream she did. He felt the tingle in his spine and he knew that he was close. He was too lost in the feeling of her contracting around him that the sudden shift in his equilibrium caught him off guard. He found himself on his back staring into her forest green eyes.

Jethro swallowed heavily as she moved above him, automatically reaching for her hips. He forced his eyes to stay open as he watched her, the groan of pleasure got stuck in his throat and he found himself shouting in ecstasy instead – he kept his eyes open long enough to see her throw her head back and share in his pleasure before everything consumed him.

She laid on his chest, her head resting next to his on the pillow. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled until she was underneath him, her alluring green eyes capturing him again. He couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips when she raised an impressed eyebrow as he lay nestled between her thighs.

Reaching for his wrist she looked at his watch. He kissed her slowly as she let go of his arm to slip a hand between them. He groaned low in his throat.

"Ten minutes," Jenny purred in his ear, his eyes rolled back in his head as she drew his earlobe between her teeth. "I'm very impressed." All he was aware of after that was her – and only her.

/

The dark sky was starting to change from pitch black to navy blue when they collapsed next to each other. Jethro pulled Jenny into his side, pressing their hot sweaty bodies closer together, he dropped a kiss to her forehead as she tangled her legs with his. He felt her chest rise and fall in time with his as they tried to catch their breath.

She looked up at him, her eyes large as she blinked lazily. Slipping an arm around her he pulled her even closer, he nuzzled her cheek before kissing her softly.

Jenny placed her hand in his chest, stroking one of the many scars that were hidden underneath the smattering of chest hair. She slid her fingers through the silver hair on his chest, tracing light patterns over his muscles. The sudden chuckle surprised her, it wasn't long before he took her wrist in his hand. His head lolled to the side, looking at her with clouded blue eyes. "Tickles." Came his low grumble.

Jenny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew they couldn't stay in bed forever, out there somewhere someone was catching up to them. Resting her hand on his chest again, she felt the scar press against her palm. She felt her stomach knot all of the sudden, she struggled to swallow. Shaking off the strange feeling she watched the night sky slowly turn into daylight.

"Jen," Jethro hummed quietly as he pressed his face against her chest, "where do we have to go next? We can't stay here much longer, maybe tonight but after that we need to leave again."

Jenny smiled to herself, the tiredness in his voice was unmistakeable. Dropping a kiss to the crown of his head she laced her fingers in his hair and played with the soft strands. "It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to know where to look for the answer."

"Mmm," Jethro pulled away from her and shifted until he had her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her body, spooning her almost protectively. "Sleep… now, we'll think... later."

* * *

Abby tapped the back of her pen against her lips thoughtfully. Tim was somewhere in the building, trying to either avoid her or the Director. Spinning around on her chair she waited for her phone to ring. She had gone against Tim's fair warning and had pulled Fornell's phone records, listening to the last call he'd received before storming out of her lab. The woman's voice had been unfamiliar and she had guessed that it was Jenny's.

What troubled her was the fact that she didn't know whether she could trust this woman or not, because why hadn't Gibbs contacted them yet. Taking a drink from her Caf-Pow!, she spun around on her chair, still waiting for Tony to call her back. She didn't know why he had ended their call, but all she knew was that someone was hiding something from her. As if on cue her phone rang.

"Tony?" Abby asked hopefully.

" _Hey, Abs, tell me you got something useful."_

"I have, I do. You get the point, Gibbs and Jenny are in Marseille. Are you still in Paris, if you are get your butts down there now." Abby rattled off excitedly.

" _We already know where they are, Abs."_

Abby scowled at the plasma screen darkly. "McGee."

/

Tony rolled his eyes as he listened to the goth rant on the other side. He and Ziva were a few streets from where McGee had been able to trace the last phone call he'd received from Gibbs. He was wise enough not to mention it to Abby because he knew she'd feel hurt that Gibbs didn't call her. Waiting rather impatiently for the light to change, he looked over at Ziva who seemed to be enjoying the warm early morning air that swept through the city. The sun was bound to rise within the next hour.

Ziva grabbed Tony's elbow gently and led him across the street. She listened to his side of the conversation, there wasn't much Abby could tell them by the looks of things. She had a feeling that Gibbs knew they were behind them, she just didn't know how to prove it. Pushing her sunglasses a little higher on her forehead to stop them from sliding down, she looked at the old warehouse skeptically.

"Thanks, Abs." Tony ended the call, slipping his phone back in his jacket pocket. "Abby has footage of them going into a house with someone following behind them. Seems like you were right, our Russian friends do know where they are."

"You think they caught them?" Ziva asked as she saw the door to the old warehouse swing on its hinges.

"Come one, they're federal agents. Gibbs can kill someone from across the world and Jenny seems like the type of lady who can handle a gun." The know-it-all comments were just another way for Tony DiNozzo to deal with reality. He knew as well as Ziva did, that they were not only racing against the clock but also against an impending death wish.

They stared at the unmade bed, each dealing with their own set of internal questions. Ziva looked at Tony out of the corner of her eye, rolling them when she saw the almost proud look on his face. It proved nothing in her mind, Gibbs would have slept on the floor if he had too – but her partner seemed to have a one track mind when it came to certain areas of a relationship.

"I told you, Ziva, it's inevitable." Tony spoke as they left the warehouse again. There had been nothing to suggest that they had left something like a clue behind. The sun was just starting to stick its head over the horizon.

"Nothing is inevitable." Ziva looked at him as they walked up the quiet street towards the address Abby had given them.

"You know something don't you, Ziva David." Tony grinned at her as he flipped her curly ponytail. He could see in those dark eyes that she knew something that he didn't. "Come on, Ziva, you can trust me."

The Israeli rolled her eyes not in the mood to listen to him nag her about telling him what she knew. Steering him down the right street, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, Tony." She tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear, "They worked together back in '98. Whether something happened between them, I don't know – although it doesn't surprise me that they ran off together."

The last part clearly went unheard as Tony rubbed his hands together, "I have to call Burley, he'll know if Gibbs and Jenny had something going on back then."

Ziva shook her head, she shouldn't have told him, the nagging would have been better than listening to him speculate the entire time. Looking up she saw the old building, it looked even worse than the warehouse. Pushing the front door open with her boot, she reached for her Sig, far more comfortable with her weapon in hand.

She motioned for Tony to clear the ground floor while she went upstairs. She heard his quiet murmur to be careful as she ascended up the steps.

She had checked each room, making sure there was nothing to suggest that they had been in trouble. Pushing the last door open, she lowered her weapon slowly. "Tony! You better take a look at this!"

His steps thundered up the stairs before he came to a sudden halt right behind her. Holstering his own weapon he ventured inside the room, looking at the poor bastard on the floor with a raised eyebrow. "Bet he didn't see this one coming."

/

Donald Mallard glared at the silver doors as he waited for the elevator to take him up to the forensic lab. He wasn't really one for conspiracy theories, but he was starting to second guess his own judgment. He'd been following the chase closely over the last few days. Each time he couldn't help but smile whenever Jethro managed to out maneuver his team. He'd been there briefly in Paris with his friend, he knew how he could disappear without a trace. Unfortunately he left before the – then team Gibbs – had crossed paths with Jennifer Shepard.

The elevator dinged signaling his arrival. Stepping out of the silver box he headed straight for the lab – Abby's near frantic phone call had worried him immensely, and given the nature of what was going on he was fearing the worst.

He found the young girl perched on her chair, eating a handful of sweets nervously as she looked at Anthony and Ziva on the plasma screen.

" _Hey, Ducky, glad you could join us, sorry we couldn't be there."_ Tony gave him the usual DiNozzo grin as he neared the plasma screen.

"Don't worry, Anthony, I won't hold it against you." Ducky smiled at the young man, "Now, what is it that has poor Abigail so worried."

The camera angle suddenly changed and he looked into the face of a dead man. Frowning slightly he adjusted his glasses and tried to make out exactly what had happened. "The bruising around his neck suggests that he was either strangled or had his neck broken, I can't really see."

" _I'd go with broken, Duck-man, you should see the back. It's something we've seen before, Ducky, someone with training did this."_

Ducky nodded his head slightly. "Yes, well, we should remember that Jethro is a Marine." He'd seen his old friend demonstrate the tactic to various members of his team and occasionally even probationary agents he was trying to scare away or instill some kind of fear in.

" _Do we know who he is yet?"_ The accented voice echoed around them as Tony lifted the camera back to him and Ziva, both looking worse for wear since they had left DC.

The characteristic ding answered for them. Abby hopped off her chair and sauntered to her computer. Clicking around she pulled up the correct screen, looking at the information on the screen she pursed her lips. "He's known only as Viktor, at least that's the only name Interpol has for him. I can't find a passport or anything for him."

" _What's Interpol want him for?"_ Tony's static voice interrupted as Abby rambled on.

"Oh you know – like everything from kidnapping to drug trafficking. He's also wanted for being a part of the Bravta." Abby looked over at Ducky with concern, things had decidedly taken a turn for the worse. Both moved back to the plasma screen, watching as Tony and Ziva shared a silent conversation.

" _Thanks, Abby, we'll be at the field office. It looks like we'll be needing some wheels, you and McGee try and find their new location."_ Abby waved at the two agents before the screen went blank.

Ducky looked around the lab curiously, he couldn't see the computer expert anywhere. Looking at Abby with his own raised eyebrow he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Abigail, where is Timothy?"

"He's in timeout." Abby glared at her monitor slightly.

Ducky looked around the workbench into the back of the lab where he could see young Timothy glaring at the glass door that had been locked in order to keep him trapped inside. Ducky gave him an apologetic look, lifting his shoulders almost helplessly – there was no arguing with Abby Sciuto when she was upset.

* * *

Honey and vanilla, it was the first thing that invaded his senses as he started stirring. He was marginally aware of the breeze that swept through the room and the cars driving up and down the street. Moving around slightly he felt the sheet slip down around his hips, reaching out he tried finding her so he could pull her closer to him. He felt around, frowning when he came in contact with nothing but cold linen.

Sitting up, he looked around the room slightly confused and panicked. The soft snicker had him spinning back around. He relaxed when he saw her at the foot of the bed, wearing his discarded shirt from the night before as she leaned against the wrought iron frame, a pillow behind her back.

"Well good morning to you too." She grinned at him, breaking off a piece of her croissant. "You know, these taste exactly the same as the ones we have back home." She informed him as she swallowed.

"Please tell me you didn't go to the bakery dressed like that." Jethro spoke gruffly, his voice still laced with sleep. The bakery was right down the street from the safe house and he was silently thankful she'd found them breakfast because she had worn him out last night.

Jenny tutted quietly, her green eyes dancing with the same teasing glint he'd seen all those years ago when he used to take her out for a drink. He watched as she drank from the ceramic cup before placing it back on the floor with her now empty plate.

Jethro took hold of her hips almost possessively as she straddled his thighs. Running his hands up her sides, he slid his hands into her loose red locks. Pulling her closer to him, he brushed his lips over hers – he could feel her fingers run over his skin, resting near the sheets that were pooled around his hips. He saw the playful flicker in her eyes and he could tell she had felt him tense for a moment.

"How do you think I got him to give me the croissants before he even opened the bakery." The words rolled off her tongue, her alto purr right in his ear.

"If only he could see you in black lingerie." Jethro laughed at the almost outraged look on her face.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, the look in her eyes almost dangerous. Reaching for the hem of the t-shirt she pulled it up and over her head, the cooler morning air licking her skin as it blew in through the open window. She felt her stomach flutter at the way Jethro's eyes darkened once he saw nothing but her naked skin. Raising an eyebrow she gave him a sultry smile.

"Here I thought you preferred me looking like this." He growled and she shrieked when she found herself on her back.

The sun filtered through the large living room windows, heating the room. There was a small dining table right in front of the large window that over looked the street. He watched a small group of children kick a soccer ball, taking advantage of the quiet street. Shaking his head when they started bantering about whose turn it was, he looked down at his disassembled Sig.

Reassembling it quickly he slipped it back in its holster – he looked at the small arsenal of weapons. He'd stashed weapons and cash under the floorboards back when he'd been alone in the house – before his team had arrived. Placing a clip in each pistol, he placed the rest in one of the backpacks. Clipping a pocket knife to his belt he reached for his mug.

Jenny was seated across from him, the three diamonds glinting in the sunlight as they lay on the piece of cloth with their riddle.

"How'd you figure out the riddle so quickly?" Jethro asked as he drank his coffee.

"He'd given me the same one when I was a kid, it just took me a while to recognize it." Jenny spoke softly as she placed the diamonds back in the soft velvety bag.

"The Eiffel Tower is 1063 feet tall." Jethro spoke after a moment.

"Yes," Jenny looked at him with a slight smile, "but architecturally it's only 984 feet high."

"There a chance Seamus might have told you where he'd stashed the rest of his loot?" Jethro smirked slightly as Jenny gave him an unimpressed look.

 _Think, Jenny, think_. She heard Seamus in her ears, those intelligent green eyes boring into her. She hadn't slept at all earlier that morning. She'd gone through every riddle Seamus had given her, every fact about Paris and still she couldn't seem to find the answer.

"What's the most important thing about riddles?" Jenny asked after a moment of silence. Things were clicking together in her mind.

Jethro shrugged his shoulders, "The only thing my grandfather ever gave me was a pocket watch."

Jenny shook her head and smiled slightly. Taking his cup she pulled him to his feet. Grabbing the bag with diamonds she steered them towards the front door.

/

The tower loomed further down the street, basking in the warm sunlight. Jenny ran a hand through her hair, taking in her surroundings. She'd heard Jethro's gnarl of distaste when she had forced him to take a seat at the small table. She knew he'd half expected to find himself on top of the Eiffel Tower, but the cafe was where they needed to be.

The answer to the riddle had thrown her off track a little – when she should have looked beyond the answer, to something else Seamus had been referring to. Taking a sip of her coffee she saw Jethro tug on the collar of his polo shirt. He appeared almost squeamish as he looked down the street at nothing in particular.

"Jethro?" Jenny spoke quietly, drawing his attention back to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jethro cleared his throat before drinking his coffee. He wasn't going to tell her that his gut was churning more than it should – it brought back the all too familiar nauseous feeling. "You figure it out yet?" It was the best way to get her to stop asking if he was okay – the last thing he wanted was to worry her.

"This was Seamus' favorite cafe when he'd been assigned to Europe. On the rare occasions that he was back home, he'd tell me about the view he had of the Eiffel Tower each morning." Jenny smiled nostalgically. It had been snippets of her young life that had brought them here to this very cafe.

"The riddle specifically refers to the Eiffel Tower." Jethro looked at her confused, there was something he was either missing, or his IQ was way lower than it was supposed to be.

"It actually refers to the height." Jenny smiled at him as he glared at her. "The answer is in the question. It was never about the Tower, it was about the height."

"Jenny," Jethro growled in frustration. Uncrossing his legs he sat forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the small table.

Jenny smiled again. "We had to find a spot where you could see the height of the Tower – and what better place than where he'd seen it everyday when he was here."

Jethro scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head slightly as he gave an exasperated laugh. Things were getting more complicated the longer they played the game Seamus seemed to have constructed over the last few years. What intrigued him the most was the fact that Jenny knew exactly where to look or which part of his stories to apply to certain scenarios. He wondered if the old man had planned it all along.

"So the diamonds, they're here?"Jethro finished his coffee and scowled when she shook her head.

" _Le marche de la rue."_

Jethro grit his teeth, he'd never say it out loud, but he found it extremely sexy whenever she spoke french – he was pretty sure it had to do with how her alto voice sounded when the words rolled off her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, a slight frown creasing his brow. "The street market?"

Jenny nodded and pointed at something inside the small cafe. Twisting in his chair he tried to see what it was she had been pointing at. Against the wall in neat gold lettering was the exact same phrase – on either side of it was a diamond. Looking at her he gave her a smile. "Looks like he was telling us something after all."

They walked slowly down the sidewalk towards the Pont d'Iéna, the Eiffel Tower looming behind them almost tauntingly. The Seine lapped against the old bridge – it's history as rich as the city it was built in. They avoided a group of young people that stormed past them with growing excitement. Jenny stopped suddenly, resting her elbows on the bridge's railing.

Jethro shifted next to her, his hands in his pockets as he watched the water intently. Something had been bothering her since she had opened her eyes after a couple of hours of sleep. There had been a sense of foreboding in her when she had pulled on a set of clean clothes before running down to the bakery.

She had watched him sleep, his lips pursed slightly, he'd looked calm and peaceful – something she hadn't felt since they had stepped off the cargo plane in Lakenheath. She'd been looking over her shoulder constantly, wondering when she'd catch a glimpse of someone following them. Despite his attempt at hiding it, she'd caught Jethro doing the same.

Jethro placed a hand on her lower back, his face neutral and his eyes guarded. "What's wrong, Jen?"

"What do we do when they show up? We're only two against God only knows how many of them." Her voice dripped with frustration. She had seen the dark side of failed operations – had lived through some of the nightmares that came from being uninformed and out numbered.

Jethro scowled, he hadn't expected a question like that. He'd hoped that she wouldn't concern herself with worrying about when their Russian friends would show up uninvited. But, he should have known she'd be thinking about it – after all she was the Director of a federal agency.

The look in his eyes told her that she wouldn't be getting an answer. Pushing away from the railing, she started walking again, suddenly not caring if he was following her or not. It wasn't long before she heard his heavy footsteps behind her again, following her dutifully.

She allowed herself to wonder what would happen once they had resolved the mess they had been thrown into. There would be a lot of questions and numerous hearings with both the Attorney General and the President himself – demanding answers as to why she had dropped off of the face of the earth during a moment of crises. It wouldn't be the first time she had to explain herself.

/

Jethro looked at the stalls with slight distaste. He could feel the irritated tug on his hand grow forceful when he didn't move from where he was standing a few feet away from what looked like chaos to him. She whipped around, her long red hair almost hitting him in the face.

"I swear, if you don't lighten up, I'll shoot you when we get back." It had always fascinated him how they could snap at each other. There was always a rush when she looked at him in anger, a sense of male pride that he had drawn a reaction from her. After last night and after he'd woken up with her practically naked in front of him – he had realized that it had more to do with lust than a childish urge to annoy her.

The small hand in his slipped from his grasp and she was off, almost completely swallowed by the sea of people in front of him. He stretched himself, running his eyes over the crowd before he saw her. Moving quickly he was behind her, taking her hand in his almost forcefully. The unimpressed look in her eyes caused his stomach to flutter, and he found himself looking for a secluded spot to replace the look with something else completely.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her against his chest, a hand slipping to her hip and steering her along the stalls as they looked at everything on display. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he pressed his mouth against her ear, "What are we looking for?"

"A clue." The hostility in her voice was gone, but the frustration remained.

"Relax, Jen, it'll come to you." Moving to walked next to her, he held her hand and looked through the various stalls and the strange things some of them had for sale. The bag of diamonds weighed almost heavily in his jacket pocket.

Jenny moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way slowly through the crowd. He bumped her temple affectionately with his nose and drew a smile from her, reaching up she gave him a soft kiss before moving them along once again.

He felt the frustration coil in her muscles, causing her to occasionally stiffen whenever they came across something that might have looked familiar to her. Not for the first time did he curse Seamus for leaving them damn riddles instead of a straight forward answer. Clearing his throat out of annoyance, he looked at the faces that surrounded them. He could feel urgency grip his spine, sending a shiver through his body as he waited to see their enemy amongst those around them.

Jethro tightened his grip on Jenny's hip when he felt her move away from him, the irritated huff had him letting go of her. Soft delicate fingers laced through his and tugged him forward while he kept scanning the crowd. His heart shot to his throat when he caught the glimpse of someone watching them. He stopped, gripping the redhead's hand tightly.

The stranger looked away, Jethro felt his hand move to where he kept his knife, but relaxed when the man smiled and greeted either his wife or girlfriend. Looking back at Jenny he saw that she was trying to hide the panic with a look of irritation. Raising an eyebrow at her, he indicated for her to start moving again. He just caught the glimpse of a diamond on the wall as she pulled him through the door.

The hallway appeared brighter than it actually was with all the florescent lights burning over head. The pale blue walls appeared almost deeper in colour as it blended with the dark wood trimmings. Jenny navigated the long hall carefully, occasionally tugging on the resistant hand clutched in hers. She knew her questioning earlier on the bridge had sent his famous gut into overdrive.

Each door they passed seemed to be occupied and she felt her resolve sink deeper into the pit of her stomach. She'd been sure – was willing to bet her life on it – that she had understood the riddle, but with each passing second and with each heavy breath Jethro took, she felt doubt crawl into her mind.

Taking a step back she looked at the doors, trying to find the place where she had misunderstood the riddle. She felt her eyes burn with frustration and a lack of sleep, this wasn't what she had thought would happen, least of all when their time was already running out. Movement had her looking up and she watched as Jethro placed his hands on his hips and looked out of the window at the end off the hall that over looked the street market down below.

Jenny bit her lip, her mind flooded with white hot images of what he'd done to her in the early hours of the morning. She could still see the way his muscles flexed and hear the guttural moan he'd let loose whenever pleasure had engulfed the both of them. She felt her stomach flip as he suddenly turned to look at her, his piercing eyes looking right through her.

Diverting her eyes, she looked at one of the doors instead, pretending to think and refusing to acknowledge that she'd seen the almost naughty smirk he gave her.

 _984_

Jenny felt her ears heat up with either excitement and relief. "Jethro, here." She didn't wait for a reply, before she knew it she was trying the doorknob which – much to her relief – was unlocked. Nudging the door with her shoulder, it swung open.

Hot air wafted into their faces as they stepped inside, carrying with it the smell of mothballs and something that was decidedly – old.

Jethro scrunched his nose slightly at the smell, but closed the door behind him. The room was far different from the one they had seen in Marseille. There were no photos or newspaper clippings pinned to the wall, or even the slightest indication that there had lived someone in the small apartment before. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get rid of the beads of sweat that the heat had caused on the back of his neck. The floorboards creaked with each step Jenny took, and his eyes flicked to her where she was pacing around the room.

"Jen, you sure this is the place?" He didn't get a reply, only a halfhearted snort and a roll of her eyes. Ignoring her, he scanned the room for any indication that there might be something out of place. He was running his eyes over the floorboards when her voice drew his attention again.

"The painting." Jenny looked at the old, almost faded, painting of the Eiffel Tower as it hung on the wall – the only indication that there really did live someone there before.

Jethro was next to her already taking the old picture off the wall to see whether there was something written on the back. She felt her mood darken despite the feeling of triumph.

"Look." Jethro grumbled next to her. Looking at him she noticed that the usually deep creases on his forehead and around his eyes were softer than usual, fleetingly she thought about the atmosphere that had shifted between them but she pushed it away quicker than she thought of it.

"What are we looking at?" Jenny raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

Jethro rolled his eyes as he shrugged his light jacket off his shoulders. Wrapping it around his knuckles, he motioned towards the wall with his head. "There's a difference in the wallpaper." It was hard to see, but with a trained eye he'd spotted the less yellowish colour of the patch of wallpaper almost instantly.

Motioning for Jenny to step back, he braced himself with ease, placing his feet slightly apart so that he could build momentum. Ensuring that the jacket was tight enough around his knuckles he leaned back and plundered forwards with all his strength. His fist collided against the wall with a soft thump!, doing nothing more than cracking the wooden slats.

Willing his anger and frustration into his coiled muscles he tried again. His fist flew through the air rapidly and crashed right through the wooden beams. A sharp pain shot up from his wrist and into his elbow, but he ignored it. Giving the redhead a satisfied smirk, he pulled his hand out from inside the wall.

The redhead shook her head at him, she'd seen the flash of pain on his face the second time his large fist had punched a hole in the wall, but she was wise enough to keep it to herself. Sparing him a second glance, she peered inside the hole, trying to see if there was something there.

Laying neatly on a wooden beam, was yet another piece of cloth the edges tied together so it could create a bundle. Jenny reached inside hesitantly, fearful that something would snatch it back and they'd have to search all over again. Cradling the old cloth in her hand, she saw Jethro wriggle his fingers almost in pain as he pulled the thin jacket over his shoulders again.

Untying the string, she cradled another three diamonds in the palm of her hand. Jethro held the velvety black bag out to her, letting her drop the three neatly cut stones inside with the rest. A sense of dread washed over her again, they now had six diamonds and she had a feeling that the last two wouldn't be as easy to find. She could feel Jethro's impatience as she held the piece of cloth to see what was written on it.

A door slammed down the hall outside and they both froze. Jethro brought a finger up to his lips, indicating Jenny should keep quiet, the look on her face told him she wasn't impressed. Taking the scrap of cloth from her, he stuffed it in his pants pocket along with the diamonds. There were voices right outside the door, but the noise drifting up from the market was making it hard to hear what the voices were saying.

"If it were them, wouldn't they be through the door by now?" Jenny whispered. He only gave a tense nod, but the way his eyes darkened told her that he wasn't exactly sure.

For a few excruciatingly long seconds they waited, listening.

Jethro let out warning growl as Jenny moved closer to the door, the last thing he wanted was them barging in straight into her – the roll of her eyes just sent his blood pressure climbing. He stepped forward and the floorboards creaked beneath his weight.

Giving _him_ a pointed look, Jenny pressed her ear against the door trying to hear what was being said. The tension was palpable as they stood in the stuffy room. She listened patiently trying to hear what was going on, her shoulders slumped as she sighed, giving Jethro a sheepish smile she straightened again.

"They live here, well, the woman lives here – the guy just puts his shoes under her bed."

Jethro stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds, his blue eyes narrowing in either confusion or frustration. The look on his face turned into a glare as she smirked at him from where she was leaning against the door. "You don't seem impressed with my analogy." Her voice was low, almost sultry as she watched him clench his fists. "Let me guess, an ex-wife accused you of doing the same?"

Jethro scowled.

"It was Diane, wasn't it?" The humor dripped from her voice, finding delight in the accusation against him. When he kept glaring she rolled her eyes and wrenched the door open. She liked annoying him or even doing something that would cause his temper to boil over – anything to bring out the man who had consumed her last night.

His heavy footsteps thumped behind her and she smiled – knowing that he was still glaring.

* * *

They were sprawled out next to each other, their sweaty bodies slowly cooling in the late afternoon breeze that fluttered the curtain as it swept through the room. Jethro's head lolled to the side, watching as Jenny's pulse hammered under the delicate skin of her neck. He ran his eyes down the line of her throat all the way over her heaving chest to her well toned thighs taking in her naked body. Rolling on his side, he propped his head up on his hand.

Running a finger from her belly button upwards over her sternum, he gave her a lazy smile as her large green eyes met his. Leaning down he kissed her languidly, relishing in her soft moan. Sliding a hand in her hair he pulled her even closer, their hot bodies pressed together. Her breathing came in short puffs as she tried drawing her lungs full of air again once he pulled away.

Jenny licked her lips, she could feel his warm breath as it brushed over her damp skin. She was marginally aware of the sun slowly starting to set over the city, but she couldn't find in her to be concerned about their time running out. They hadn't left the bed since they had stumbled through the front door, already ripping the others clothes off.

Opening her eyes she watched him as he laid next to her, his mesmerizing blue eyes meeting hers. Reaching up a hand, she ran her fingertips over his smooth cheek enjoying the feel of his soft skin. A callused hand drifted idly over her side until it rested on her butt cheek, drawing a saucy smile from her – he flashed her a naughty grin before burying his face in the crook of her neck, his lips ghosting over her pulse.

"We have to get going soon." She murmured softly. The vibration of his growl traveled through her alerting her that he was as reluctant as her to leave the bed.

Jethro trailed soft open mouthed kisses along her collarbone, hoping to distract her long enough to get her mind off their current situation. He stilled for a moment as she let a soft whimper slip and fisted her hands in his hair. The familiar tingle running down his spine drew a groan from him. Moving back up he pressed his lips against her ear, "Jenny."

She shivered, his voice was thick and laced with every innuendo she could think of. Throwing a leg over his hips, she pulled him tightly against her. "We solve the riddle..." She drew her lip between her teeth again, rocking her hips slightly, "I promise to repay you."

"I'm gonna hold you to it." He said hoarsely.

"I hope you do." Jenny whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply.

Jethro allowed a smirk to pass over his lips as he watched Jenny slip out of bed, sauntering to where his slacks had been thrown carelessly on the floor – her pale skin still flushed from their activities. He cleared his throat when she spun around, trying to draw her attention away from the fact that he was far from calming his body down. The sultry smirk she gave him as she prowled towards him, made him swallow down the urge to grab her.

He relaxed marginally as she crawled underneath the sheets, the air suddenly cold on their warm bodies. Draping an arm over her waist, he pulled her side against his chest, burying his nose in her hair. The light scratch of her nails on his scalp sent goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

Neither of them made a move to open the rumpled piece of cloth. They were quiet as they held each other, there was laughter drifting through the open window wrapping around them. There were cars passing by on the street, people returning home to their families. Admits all of it, they held onto each other, wondering when their world would shatter.

Jethro pressed a soft sweet kiss to her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder as she finally opened the almost rotten piece of cloth.

" _She is illuminated during Weihnacht and under watch by the Hauptwache."_

Jenny's eyebrows knitted together, wondering if her grandfather was getting back at her for refusing to learn anything other than French. She licked her lips, trying to ignore Jethro's irritated snort.

"German." He grumbled in her ear, clearly familiar with the language.

Looking at him she could see that he was fighting with keeping his eyes open, "Can you speak it?" She rolled her eyes at herself, annoyed with how pleading her voice sounded in her own ears. The shake of his head made her grit her teeth. Roughened fingertips ghosted over her stomach and she caught his wrist quickly, giving him a warning glare. "We don't have time."

"Jenny," He whined petulantly, "It's not like we have anywhere to go." The amusement in his voice only made her blood boil.

She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him, but the sense of foreboding was back and she didn't want him to know that she was scared of what might be coming. Throwing the thin sheet away from her body, she slipped out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower." If she had looked over her shoulder she would have seen the dark flash in his eyes.

"You're going to find dinner." She threw over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door.

Jethro glared at the closed door, contemplating bursting through the door, but he'd heard the click of the lock.

/

He trudged down the residential street slowly, the takeout bag clutched in one hand. He'd still been naked and almost half asleep when the redhead had emerged from the shower, she hadn't been very impressed and had informed him that if he didn't find anything to eat he could forget about getting her in bed. He was allowing himself to be distracted when it was the last thing he could afford – maybe that was why he'd stopped himself from getting involved with her all those years ago.

The shrieking laughter of a group of children drew him from his pondering. He watched as they scattered, heading home for the night. He grit his teeth, it was always the small things that had the ability to bring back the painful memories of his own daughter. He could have sworn he had heard her delighted giggle amongst theirs. Shaking his head, he thumped on, trying to push her large blue eyes out of is mind.

Suddenly the safe house was far too close, he wanted more time to sort through his thoughts before he faced Jenny. He was too thrown off by how comfortable he was around her. She didn't prod or ask stupid questions or even look at him with that sickly annoying sympathetic look most women gave him when they heard about his family. Even if she had given him a rough pat on the back it would have made him feel better – and that was what got to him.

His feet slowed as he reached the corner. The safe house was right across the street, where he knew she was prancing around in a pair of jeans and one of his polo shirts. None of his ex-wives had worn his clothes, he'd made it perfectly clear that smelling them the whole day was annoying. He was more than sure Jenny would have ignored his request, and he didn't actually mind seeing her in his clothes especially since he knew she was naked underneath his shirt.

Crystal blue eyes ran over the quiet streets, double checking if the cars he'd seen when he left were still there and that there was nothing that looked out of place. Satisfied that everything looked as normal as it could be, he crossed the street slowly, wondering if Jenny had calmed down since he had sneaked out the door before she could shoot him.

He didn't really blame her snippy attitude, if anything he should have known better than wanting to roll around the sheets while there was quite literally a death threat over their heads.

Taking the few steps two at a time, he burst through the door.

Jenny jumped, her Sig trained perfectly on his forehead. Jethro raised his eyebrow at the redhead – she was, as he had suspected, clad in his polo shirt. He closed the door behind him and made his way to where she was now sitting at the dining table her Sig laying on the table. He gave the weapon a glare, it wasn't like her to be jumpy.

"You expecting someone else?" There was the faintest hint of a tease in his voice as he placed the paper bag on the table. When there was no wise-ass remark, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

If three marriages had taught him anything, it was to as the question as soon as possible before they started nagging about him never caring. In the back of his mind he realized that he really was concerned about her suddenly cold body language towards him. "What's wrong, Jen?"

"It's nothing, Jethro." If he hadn't known any better he would have called her on her fake smile, but now wasn't the time, not when her Sig was within reach. He didn't return her smile, instead he reached for the bottle of bourbon he had opened the night before.

"Steak au poivre." Jenny smiled as she opened the first container of food, "My favorite."

Jethro only grunted as he drank from the bottle of whiskey, he glared at his carton of food as she pushed it towards him. He was suddenly reminded of his marriage to Diane, of the nights he had pretended while he finished a bottle of bourbon by himself. But she wasn't Diane and _she_ was pretending, not him. Placing the bottle on the table, he picked at his asparagus in distaste – he should have gone with fries instead of just nodding at whatever the man had said as he ordered.

Pushing the offending green things to the side of his plate, he went for his steak instead. It wasn't long before he saw a fork that didn't belong to him in his plate, looking up he gave the redhead a glare. Pursing his lips slightly, he placed his asparagus in her plate and stole a small piece of her steak. They ate in silence, neither of them talking to the other.

"You figure it out yet?" He asked after a while, he shifted around and felt his own Sig pressing into his hip. It was second nature to have his weapon with him and he had completely forgotten about it.

"No." Jenny said shortly, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear. It had frustrated her since the moment they had read it. It didn't make any sense, all she knew was that they had to go to Germany and that was it. She hadn't meant to be rude, she just couldn't shake the bad feeling.

He simply nodded at her reply and took another swig of his bourbon. Pushing her empty plate away as well, she stood up from her chair. The tension in his shoulders was obvious as he folded his arms over his chest. Jenny padded across the wooden floor, her boots making dull thuds as she moved towards him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she threw her one leg over his, sinking down on his lap. The incredulous look he gave her drew a small smile from her.

Leaning down she kissed him, tasting the bourbon on his lips, her own tingled as she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, hoping he'd stop scowling at her. "I-"

The words died on her lips.

The front door burst open, announcing their uninvited guests.

Jenny leaned down, her back flat against the dining table as Jethro placed a hand on her abdomen to stop her from getting up, she could feel the bullet whistle over her head as he fired with precision. Wrapping her fingers around her Sig, she felt Jethro pull her back up. Grabbing the edge of the table she brought it with her.

She felt Jethro brace himself for impact as they toppled backwards on the chair, splintering it into pieces as they landed on the floor on top of each other.

"There has to be more of them coming." Jenny muttered quietly.

"Ya think, Jen." Jethro bit back, his eyes flashing momentarily.

Pushing herself up slightly, Jenny placed a hand on Jethro's chest. She could feel fear claw at her as she looked into his dark blue eyes. Pressing a hard kiss against his lips, she rolled off of him, giving him a guarded look she nodded her head, "May the best man win."

Jethro grit his teeth, not liking the way that phrase sounded as it tumbled from her lips. All he could manage was a tight nod before she plunged them into darkness. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, he blinked until everything became clear. Motioning for her to stay put he moved towards the window overlooking the street.

Pulling the curtain back a fraction of an inch, he saw the dark Audi parked right across the street. Doing a quick headcount he clenched his jaw. Moving back to their makeshift barricade, he took his spot next to Jenny. She had already found the backpack with the rest of their clips where it had been stashed in the corner.

"How many?" The calmness in her voice almost drew a smile from him.

"Five, not counting the one sprawled in front of the door." Jethro took his spare clips from her and slid them into his jean pocket. "The diamonds are-"

Semi-automatic gun fire roared over their heads, the bullets punching holes through the wood easily as they fired into the table. They both dropped to their stomachs, trying to avoid the trigger-happy gunman's rapid fire. Jethro slung an arm over Jenny's head, trying to stop the splinters from imbedding themselves in her. The rain of bullets stopped and Jethro took his chance.

Aiming his Sig, he planted three bullets in the gunman's chest, sending him stumbling backwards and falling over his dead partner.

"Their in the room, go get them while I hold them back. We've got about four left." He didn't wait for an argument.

Jethro grabbed the edge of the tabled and started pushing it towards the small hall that led straight to the master bedroom.

Jenny lifted herself easily, keeping watch over the door as the rest of their guests footsteps thundered up the cement walkway. She could hear them shout at each other in Russian and she desperately wanted to know what they were saying. Looking at Jethro, she felt her heart sink. There pieces of wood stuck in his hair and faint scratches on his face where the splinters had sliced his skin.

In one fluid motion he kicked the now flimsy table away and grabbed the old couch, pulling it to block the hallway.

Taking aim, Jenny waited until the third Russian burst into view. Gritting her teeth, she aimed at his forehead and squeezed the trigger confidently. The force with which the bullet impacted his skull sent him backwards, tumbling down the steps and onto the remaining three.

Dropping back down she gave Jethro a smile despite their situation. He flashed her one of his own as he pulled out the pistol that belonged to the first man who had wanted to kill them in Marseille. For the briefest of moments she couldn't remember ever being as attracted to a man as she was to him at the moment. Refocusing her mind she heard the Russians shout at each other again

"I don't know what they're saying." She snarled in frustration.

"One's warning them that they have to take you alive." Jethro narrated quickly as he checked the pistol's clip.

"What about you?" She hated the barest quiver in her voice. She knew that her feelings were interfering with her will to survive. The smug look on his face made her scowl at him.

"Now, Jen, don't tell me you're actually worried about me." The cocky smile on his lips wasn't anywhere near as genuine as he had hoped it would be. She could see that her question had done something to him. The lines on his face were deeper than usual and the softness with which he had looked at her over the last few days was gone, replaced by cold hard steel.

"Asshole." The redhead muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Biting her lip she moved towards him quickly, grabbing his face between her hands – the warm barrel of her gun pressing against his cheek. Swallowing down whatever she wanted to say she crashed her lips against his, drawing him into the most intense kiss they had ever shared. She felt the corners of her eyes burn but she ignored it. Bullets flew over their heads but they refused to pull away.

Jethro ran his thumb over her cheek, giving her his lopsided smirk. The gunfire stopped for a moment and he could hear them change clips.

"When I say go, you run." He spoke as he placed his spare clips on the couch so they could be in reach. He saw her get ready to move and he grabbed her wrist tightly, "No matter what happens, Jen, you get these bastards and end this." He could see the argument flash in her eyes but she only gave him a tight nod.

"Go!"

Standing to his feet, Jethro aimed his weapons on the open front door. He clenched his jaw preparing himself for whatever was coming. Everything slowed down as he assessed his situation.

He could hear Jenny's hasty footsteps as she moved down the hall and into the master bedroom. He listened to them shout at each other outside, pissed off that they were being picked off by only two federal agents. He didn't want to tell Jenny that their direct instructions were to kill him no matter what. He heard her irritated huff, heard their determined voices as they trained their weapons on him.

He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He saw his little girl smiling at him, his wife's watery blue eyes as she stared at him. Then Jenny, those large green orbs full of worry and pain. Opening his own eyes, he felt his heart hammer in his chest. He saw the semi-automatic weapons point directly at him and he squeezed the triggers of his own weapons.

 _No matter what._

The roar of gunfire was deafening.

Jethro grit his teeth at the sharp pain that sliced through his shoulder muscle. Ignoring the pain, he retrained his weapon, firing off almost the entire clip into the man who had shot him.

There was a pained grunt somewhere down the hall, alerting Jenny that she was running out of time. She glared at the messy room, the bedsheets were still a tangled mess and their clothes were still scattered all over the floor. Spotting the crumpled slacks, she crawled towards them.

Frustration boiled in her veins as she struggled to find the pocket Jethro had slipped the diamonds in. The distinct click of an empty clip echoed inside her skull and she wrapped her fingers around the velvet bag. The silence that suddenly settled caused her stomach to knot uncontrollably.

She spotted the Range Rover's keys on the bedside table and grabbed them quickly along with the riddle.

The heavy coppery smell of blood reached her nostrils. She didn't have any idea what was going on in the living room and she didn't even want to guess. Clicking the safety off, she raised her Sig as she cautiously looked around the bedroom door. The breath was knocked right out off her as she saw both Russians aim their weapons on Jethro.

She gasped for air as she watched his body shudder in pain as the large caliber bullet ripped through his body. She was close enough to him to actually feel his blood spray over her face. Another shot fired and he let out a grunt of pain as his body recoiled under the impact. He dropped to the floor and she could see his muscles tense and ripple as he struggled to get to his feet. Watching him fighting not only for his life but hers as well brought the burning sensation in her eyes back.

A chill spread through her body as she marched forward, firing her weapon in quick succession and taking out one of the last two gunmen. Dropping to her one knee next to Jethro she placed a hand in his, assuring him that she was right there next to him.

"Go, Jen, get out of here while you can. I'll hold him back." Jethro ground out in pain as he struggled to sit up. There was pain everywhere and he could feel it with every struggling breath he took.

"Like hell I will." There was a determination in her voice that he had never heard before. Dropping his head against the floorboards he tried gathering his strength to cover her.

It was quiet and they could hear the Russian growl as he slammed a new clip in his weapon. Jenny stood to her feet, she could still feel the specs of Jethro's blood on her skin. Worry gripped at her as she heard his breathing grow heavier as he struggle to get up. There was no point in scolding him because he'd just ignore her.

She felt his face press into her thigh as he leaned against her, his Sig in one hand as he tried to support his body on the other. Squaring her shoulders she waited. The floorboards creaked as their target moved around, out the corner of her eyes she saw Jethro aim his weapon with difficulty.

The Russian never had a chance.

The moment their target stepped into view they both fired – each planting three bullets in his chest.

Jenny dropped to her knees and holstered her Sig. Taking Jethro's face in her hands she saw the pain etched on his features. "I leave you alone for a minute and you end up getting yourself shot." Jenny wiped the sweat off his forehead, smiling tightly as he gave her a poor attempt at a grin. Pushing him down she let him lay on his back.

Jenny bit her lip painfully hard. There was blood everywhere, pressing her hands on his abdomen she felt the warm sticky blood soak right through her fingers despite her effort. He groaned in pain as she moved and she felt her heart stop.

Blood was pooling underneath him. Pulling the knife from his belt, she cut away his t-shirt revealing the damage that had been done. Apart from the through and through just beneath his ribs, there was a bullet that had lodged itself just above his hipbone and the flesh wound on his shoulder was steadily oozing blood. She didn't know where to place a hand to stop the blood and where to leave the copious amounts of blood to flow.

"Jen..." He croaked, the pain distorting his voice. "Leave... there will be more…" He groaned in pain, "Of them." The breathlessness of his voice made her heart lurch uncontrollably.

Getting to her feet she left him on the living room floor where he was slowly loosing consciousness.

Jethro tried to keep his breathing as shallow as possible, the sharp pain was making it difficult enough for him just to keep his eyes open. Each time he tried sitting up his strength failed him. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before the police would arrive, and all that mattered was that Jenny would be gone when they arrived. He grit his teeth as he felt sweat roll into the cuts on his forehead causing them to sting. The shiver wracking through him drew a pained moan from his lips.

He heard the floorboards creak and he tightened his grip on his Sig as much as he could, ready to shoot whoever had survived, in the face.

Fingers wrapped around his wrist and took the pistol from him hand.

"Stay still, Jethro." He felt relief flood through him as Jenny's alto voice washed over him. "I'm gonna need you to help me, Jethro."

Jenny slid an arm around his waist as she helped him sit up. She felt his blood soak right through the shirt she had on, the warmth constricting her throat. He cried out in pain as they struggled to get him on his feet, using most of her strength she supported him as much as she could. At least she already had the Range Rover running with everything inside it.

"I told..." He breathed heavily as they struggled through the kitchen, "you… to leave."

"Not a chance, Marine." Jenny growled as she adjusted her grip on Jethro's waist. He was becoming heavier as his strength drained out of his body. There was still a steady flow of blood and she knew she had to think quickly if she wanted him to survive.

The rhythmic hum of the large V8 was almost welcoming. The rear door was already open, letting go of him, Jenny let Jethro pull himself onto the backseat. She heard the short breathless pants as she slammed the door shut. There was no saying whether the bullet had nicked anything vital or if it was causing a lot of internal bleeding.

They couldn't go to a hospital it would be to easy to locate them.

Slamming the driver side door shut, she eased the large SUV out of the driveway without any of the residence, who were trying to see what was going on, noticing them. Jethro let out a frustrated cry of pain as he struggled to sit up.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Jenny threw over her shoulder, knowing that it was the worst option they had.

"No..." Jethro growled. He kicked one leg against the door, trying to stop his body from jostling around too much. The movement only drew a breathless gasp from him.

The black Range Rover raced down the street, the streetlights reflecting in the dark paint as it slithered through the night. The oppressive smell of blood was all around her as she headed for the edge of the city. Jethro was quiet, occasionally letting out a pained grunt or breath, alerting her that he was still alive and responsive.

There was a gas station looming further down the motorway and she chewed her lip for a moment before making up her mind. Easing the car into the small parking lot, she pulled on her jacket and zipped it up, hoping to hide the large blood stain on the light blue material of the polo shirt.

The payphone was in a dark corner, hiding her enough so that no one could see the blood splatters on her face. She ignored the slight tremble of her hand as she punched in the number on the silver keypad.

There were three rings before someone picked up the phone.

" _Bonjour."_

"Nicky, it's Jenny." The urgency in her voice alerted the other person that something was seriously wrong.

" _What is wrong?"_

"I need a favor."

/

A warm breeze swept across the open airfield and through the Range Rover's open windows. Jenny tried keeping herself calm, Jethro's breathing was becoming heavier with each mile they traveled and he was starting to take longer to respond whenever she spoke to him. The makeshift tourniquet she'd tied around his wounds were doing very little to stop the steady blood flow seeping out of him.

The SUV rolled to a stop on the strip of tarmac. The car had barely stopped when Jenny threw her door open, already making her way to the back. Opening the trunk she could see Jethro twitch marginally at what was going on around him.

Jenny helped him sit up in order to lower one of the backseats. Sliding her arms under his she pulled him as gently as possible so that he could lay down. The cold clammy feel of his skin caused her to fight back the tears once again.

"Jethro, can you still hear me?" He didn't move, his face was as white as snow and his eyes clamped shut. She tapped his cheek, trying to get a response from him. Fear and frustration raced through her veins and she slapped him across his face, hoping it would jolt him awake.

Hazy pale blue eyes opened slowly, he tried to glare but he couldn't get his muscles to respond.

"Next time I'll punch you in the face, do I make myself clear." Anger was her only defense against the rush of emotions and relief she felt. There was no response from him, he simply closed his eyes and continued trying to breath as much as he possibly could.

Cutting away the soaking wet material from his chest, she pressed her hands against his abdomen, trying to stop the sudden flow of blood again.

"Ow, fuck." Jethro grunted as Jenny pressed her hands on the wound.

"Sorry." She muttered as she kept one and on his chest. Grabbing the medical kit she'd found underneath the passenger seat, she gripped one zip between her teeth and the other with her bloodied hand.

Uncapping a water bottle she poured the ice cold water over his chest, washing away some of the dried blood and the rest that still bubbled out of the wound. Placing a piece of gauze over the hole, she helped him to sit up once again. She tried to ignore the blood that dripped steadily from the exit wound. Wiping away the blood she placed another piece of cloth on the wound.

Somewhere it the distance she heard the familiar chopping sound of a helicopter approaching. Supporting Jethro against her, she wrapped a bandage around his chest, hoping to keep the blood from seeping out of him. She felt him grow colder and heavier with each minute that passed. His lips moved against her throat as he tried to speak but he couldn't seem to voice anything.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Running a hand through his hair, she saw that there was very little response in his eyes as he stared up at her. "Everything is going to be fine."

The helicopter drowned out everything else as it slowly descended. The rotary blades kept thumping as it finally touched the tarmac. Jenny watched as two men that jogged towards them, both clad in black overalls.

"Jenny Shepard?!" One asked in a thick accented voice, his partner was staring at them stoically.

"We have to get him to Nicky now!" Jenny bellowed over the noise.

The two men nodded and helped her get Jethro out of the back of the SUV. She gathered the backpacks and slung them over her shoulders, rushing after them as they carried Jethro to the waiting helicopter, his feet dragging across the tarmac as they struggled to support his weight.

Slinging the backpacks across the helicopter's metal plated floor she lifted herself inside and helped them hoist Jethro inside. His face contorted in pain as the two men moved him around roughly. "Careful!" She snapped at them as they pushed Jethro across the metal floor.

They slammed the door shut and took their seats in the cockpit. The ear shattering sound wasn't as deafening anymore as they slowly started climbing into the air again. Jenny moved around until she could lift Jethro's torso in her arms. She knew the vibration wasn't doing him any favors as he lay on the floor.

Running a hand through his bloodied hair she saw his eyes blink open briefly. His lips moved silently and she leaned her head down to hear what he was saying but it was impossible with the noise around them. Resting a hand on his cheek she made him look at her with his pale blue eyes. Blinking quickly she saw her own tears drip on his cheeks.

Jethro visibly grit his teeth as he reached up a hand to wipe away the tears. He slid his weak fingers in her hair and pulled her down gently. He licked his chapped lips before pressing soft kiss to hers.

Jenny cradled his head in her hands, keeping him close. The usual warmth that surrounded him was gone and she could feel with each shallow breath that he took that he was close to blacking out. She kept kissing him, ignoring the smears of blood and cuts on his face. His blue eyes closed for the last time and his body went limp in her arms.

Tears still dripped on his face as she held him. Pulling him closer she pressed her lips against his ear.

"Stay with me you son of a bitch." She swallowed heavily, "Don't you dare leave me."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _I only realized that the ending is similar to **Le Roi** when I started with the editing._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts :)_


	6. To Hell and Back

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except the mistakes those are mine._

 _ **A/N:** I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update this story. I had lost both my muse and the will to right for a while, but it seems like they have returned. This chapter feels like it's a filler chapter of sorts, but I'll let you be the judge. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they have motivated me to keep on writing. To all the new follows and favorites, thank you as well._

 _ **Side note:** I have temporarily placed **Le Roi**_ _on hold at least until I have managed to get back in the swing of things._

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

The noise was deafening as the jet-black helicopter rocketed through the night sky, going unnoticed by everyone it passed over. The dull and yet methodical thump of the rotary blades was the only thing that was keeping her calm. They were losing time they couldn't afford. Jenny grit her teeth against the urge to snap at the two men in the cockpit to shut up and focus on getting them to where they had to be.

There was a dull ache in her muscles as she clutched the man in her arms for dear life – wanting to help him cling to the little breath he still had in him. He was cold against her body, his skin clammy and pale. Leaning down she licked her lips and placed them a hair's breadth away from his, the short wheezing breaths he took chilled her wet lips.

Smears of her bloodied hand prints were all over his face as she had tried to get him to stay conscious – even the painful force she exercised in stopping the blood from seeping out of his wounds had failed to keep him with her. Pressing a kiss to his lips, she cupped his cheek – wiping away the beads of sweat that rolled from his brow and over the side of his face.

She should have known better – nothing good ever came from the decisions she made. Sleeping with him was probably a mistake – did she regret it – not really. She doubted he saw anything beyond them just having sex, and given her personal experience with relationships and his past, it was best for the both of them.

Movement out the corner of her eye had her looking up, one of the pilots turned towards her – the same one who'd looked at her stoically – his brown eyes flicked from her to the lifeless man she still held in her arms. She gave him a dark glare, it was obvious that he could see that there was more between them. Meeting her eyes again he shouted over the noise of the blades.

"We'll be there in a minute!" He barked and quickly spun around.

Jenny nodded even though he couldn't see her anymore. She clenched her teeth hard – almost bordering on grinding them together – as she lifted Jethro. He was heavier than she remembered, for a moment fear gripped at the rational part of her mind. Pressing two bloodied fingers against his neck she felt around for his pulse – a rush of air left her as she felt the faint lethargic rhythm of his pulse. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she had been holding her breath.

Without warning the helicopter suddenly started to descend – she could feel her stomach flip as the landing skids made a loud thunk!, as they touched down on the helipad.

The next few minutes were a blur as she watched the large door slide open. The two pilots looked between her and the man in her arms, and judging by the look they shared neither of them had much hope for the NCIS agent. Just over the ones shoulder she saw another man, pushing a gurney towards them.

They all three reached for Jethro and pulled him across the metal floor. There was a quiet grunt from his lips and Jenny found herself clinging to the sound. She fumbled with the backpacks as she plucked them from where they had been slid across the floor of the helicopter.

The man who had wheeled the gurney towards them was no older than nineteen, his rosy-cheeked tanned face looked at them bewildered as they hoisted Jethro onto the gurney with visible effort. It was clear that he was at a loss with what to do with himself as he watched the two veteran pilots strap the man down and push him towards the way he had come.

Jenny pushed the two backpacks into the young man's arms as he tried to school his features. She heard him mutter something under his breath in French as she ran after the two pilots.

The pilots disappeared around the corner and out of sight. She heard raised voices snap at each other as she drew near. A familiar voice raised above their squabble silencing both men. Jenny willed her tired legs to run faster – she stumbled over her own feet and found herself crashing into a wall. Letting out a frustrated huff she staggered down the hall, listening to the squeaking wheels of the gurney as it barreled down the corridor again.

Jenny rounded the corner just as the gurney disappeared through a set of heavy wooden doors, her heart leaping to her throat as she heard one of the pilots shout that Jethro had started bleeding again. She stumbled to a stop, Nicky stared at her as she held one of the doors open to let the men through. Jenny swallowed heavily as she saw the look on Nicky's face.

"Please," Jenny croaked, her throat suddenly dry.

Nicky gave her friend a long hard look, "I'll do everything I can." The heavy door closed with a soft thud.

The redhead stared at the closed door, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth. It was taking a lot of self-control for her not to barge through the doors – she let out a frustrated sigh. Movement behind her had her reach for the Sig she had tucked in at the small of her back.

The young man stared at her with large eyes, the two backpacks still in his arms – and his cheeks flushed bright red as he tried to look anywhere other than the smears of blood on her clothes. He dropped his gaze when he met the woman's dark green eyes. Lifting his head with confidence he suddenly found somewhere, he met the woman's eyes with a perfectly mastered neutral look.

"Follow me." He spoke with a thick French accent.

Jenny thought about protesting and briefly considering pulling out her Sig and demanding that someone let her see Jethro. She felt her fingers twitch and she balled her hands in tight fists – giving the kid a stiff nod she followed behind him.

It was uncharacteristically quiet in the large mansion – there was no lighthearted conversation filling the halls, no hushed conversations about political scandals drifting around the rooms. Jenny pushed her fingers in her tangled hair, not even wincing as she loosened the various knots. The city's lights twinkled brightly far below her as she watched the world pass before her eyes. She swallowed against the sudden nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was torn between calling Fornell and telling him what had happened and that Jethro was fighting for his life. By now everyone who needed to know were probably aware that it was the two of them in that safe house. Something about the whole situation felt – off, they had made sure to cover their tracks despite the fact that she had called Tobias.

Taking a deep breath Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, she had to make a decision and she wasn't sure how Jethro would react to it – if he even made it through this. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she turned back to looking out over the collection of lights that made up the rich stretch of land that was Monte Carlo.

She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been staring out the large window – it could have been hours – or maybe just a few minutes. One of the maids had placed a set of clean clothes in one of the armchairs earlier, giving her a sympathetic smile as she looked at her. She had managed a thin smile of her own as she thanked the woman.

A door slammed in one of the corridors, alerting her that someone was coming. Jenny tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, and pulled at the blood smeared polo shirt she had on a little uncomfortably. A quick glance at the old clock on the mantle piece told her that she'd been staring over the city for almost two hours. There were faint voices again, whispering just a little too soft for her to hear anything. She squared her shoulders, hoping to hide the anxiousness that coursed through her veins. She had been successful in pushing all thought of Jethro Gibbs out of her mind thus far, but the hesitant steps heading towards her made her reconsider her decision.

The footsteps stopped right outside the open door.

"There's no point in stalling." Jenny spoke, her voice thick in her own ears.

There was an irritated sigh, more with themselves than with her. Nicky rounded the corner casually, an easy smile on her face as she looked at her friend standing across the room from her. The former MI6 agent tilted her head slightly as she regarded the redhead, her pale pink lips pursed thoughtfully. She crossed the room with all the poise she possessed and poured them both a generous amount of whiskey.

Handing the crystal tumbler to her company for the night she took a healthy gulp of her whiskey and sloshed the amber liquid around in her glass. She placed the glass on the edge of the liquor cabinet and considered her friend with a guarded look. The redhead managed a shaky smile and she felt her composure crack.

Nicky grabbed Jenny and hugged her. "Darling, I was so worried." Taking a step back, she held Jenny at arms length, looking her over with large soft blue eyes. "Are you alright, you're not full of holes, are you?"

Jenny gave a soft chuckle, "No, I'm fine." she drained her tumbler, "How's Jethro? Is he okay, can I see him?" The urgency was back in her voice as she looked at the other woman.

"Who's Jethro?" Nicky asked nonchalantly as she refilled the two tumblers with more whiskey. Looking over her shoulder at the redhead, a small smile steeled over her face. "Oh," She handed the tumbler back to Jenny, "You mean that stud you had me patch up – such a fine specimen of a man." Nicky added as an after thought – if only to rile the redhead up to her usual fiery self.

"Nicky," Jenny sighed, tiredness clawed at her viciously as she took another healthy gulp of whiskey.

"He's fine, love." Nicky spoke seriously, "He lost some blood, but other than that, he's fine – whoever shot him had either been hit or couldn't aim to save his life. The through and through missed everything that was vital, it looked worse than it actually was."

Nicky flicked a few strands of blond hair over her shoulder and gave Jenny an easy smile. They had met in Italy during a joint assignment, both equally green and fresh faced sent to do the higher-ups' dirty work. Although the circumstances hadn't been ideal they had become fast friends, and their reassignment to London had made them nearly unstoppable. Up until one had been promoted to Director and the other chose to have an early retirement.

Taking a slow drink from her tumbler, Nicky watched Jenny over the brim of her glass. She was staring out the window again, clearly thinking about something more pressing than the man lying unconscious in one of the bedrooms. "More whiskey?"

"Bourbon," Came the redhead's quiet reply.

"How could I forget." Nicky muttered under her breath and handed over the tumbler full of dark rich bourbon.

Jenny bit her lip as memories flickered through her mind of the first time she had shared the strong alcohol with someone – back then it had reminded her of fire – amber liquid-fire. Sloshing the whiskey around she took a tentative sip, relishing in the slow burn down her throat. "It's an acquired taste."

* * *

 _Paris 1997_

* * *

They stumbled down the busy street, both more than just slightly inebriated from a healthy dose of whiskey, although she assumed she was the only one who couldn't stand on her own two feet. Jethro seemed to be managing the slippery snow covered sidewalk just fine despite the fact that he'd finished more than half of the bottle of whiskey.

Clutching his arm for dear life she managed to find her grip on the slippery stones and pulled herself to her feet again. He gave her something that was meant to look like a glare but the soft curl of his lips told her that he was highly amused with her sudden inability to walk properly.

Unimpressed with his amusement, she flipped her loose hair over her shoulder and willed herself to let go of him and the heat that surrounded him, and marched down the street. The quick movement seemed to transpire against her and she felt her equilibrium tilt on its axis – the snowy sidewalk was coming closer and she couldn't seem to be able to stop it.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist just before she embarrassed herself and ended up with her face in the snow. Jenny sucked in a sharp breath – his hard body pressed against her back tightly, his breath tickled her ear as he took steady controlled breaths. His skin was hot against her cold cheek as he held her tightly in his arms.

Jethro felt his eyes flutter shut for a split second, the overwhelming scent of honey and vanilla surrounded him as the wind blew strands of crimson hair in his face. He tightened his arms fractionally, nowhere near wanting to let her go, "You okay, Jen?"

Jenny pressed her lips together, ignoring how much she wanted him to keep holding her against his broad chest. Clearing her throat she pushed her hair out of her face, "Yeah, fine, it's the snow, I told you this was a bad idea." She was suddenly overcome with the need to get away from him.

Jethro let go of her, slipping his hands in his coat pockets he gave her a look as she tucked her hair behind her ears. He balled his fists, there were flecks of snow in the red tresses and he had to fight against the urge to feel those silky red strands slip through his fingers. "Thought you said you could handle your liquor?"

Jenny spun around, her green eyes twinkling as the Christmas lights above their heads reflected in her large emerald eyes. "Didn't I just blame this on you?" The smile that she had tried to hide slipped out in anyway and Jethro smiled down at her as well. She had quickly determined that she liked it when he smiled, there was something alluring about the lopsided grin he occasionally offered her.

He didn't say anything, he simply grabbed her arm gently and steered her towards the small bar he'd said had more liquor – that smile still on his lips.

The small bar was quiet, full of lonely men and women spending their time drinking away whatever had driven them here. Jenny raised an eyebrow as she swiveled around on her bar stool, giving the man next to her a strange look, "This place is depressing." she blurted out before she could catch herself.

"It's got bourbon." Jethro growled at her as he slid a fine glass tumbler towards her.

Giving him a prim look she took the glass and knocked the bourbon back in one large gulp. She licked her lips slowly, savoring each drop.

Jethro grit his teeth as he watched the tip of her tongue run over her dark red lips, he swallowed as she looked up at him through her thick lashes, her eyes twinkling. He shifted around and motioned for the bartender to refill their glasses. He placed his foot on the footrest of her chair, stopping her from spinning around. He fought the urge to growl as she placed a small hand on his thigh.

"Bourbon..." She let the word hang in the air as she took a slow deep breath, licking her lips again.

"It's an acquired taste." He finished gruffly as he felt himself slip further in the woman's grip on his thigh.

* * *

 _Present Day_

* * *

Jenny swirled the bourbon in her glass thoughtfully. That night she'd realized that he was dangerous – thoughts about him were dangerous, especially the ones she had entertained about him. Things had been a lot less complicated back then – they had been two carefree agents enjoying the chance to spend time with someone other than their teammates.

Apart from Nicky, Jethro had been the only agent she knew who never wanted anything more than someone to share a glass of bourbon with. Even though the events of the last few days had been out of her control, she felt almost guilty about using their friendship to chase her grandfather's ghosts. What's done is done, and she had to make peace with that.

She turned around, leaning with her back against large pane of glass. She watched the woman in front of her flick through a few stray papers on the large mahogany desk, clearly trying to give her some time to either sort through her thoughts or finally crack and tell her what was going on. Deciding to hold off on telling her the reason why they had crashed her quiet night, she placed her third empty glass on the liquor cabinet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's strange being here when there's no serious business deal going on in the main room." Jenny laughed, although it sounded more forced than humorous. The woman across from her smiled the smile that could get her out of any form of trouble and turned to look at Jenny.

Nicky placed her glass on the desk and mirrored her friends stance. "Why is the Director of the FBI in my house covered in blood accompanied by one of NCIS' agents?"

Jenny felt the blood drain from her face.

She didn't doubt that Nicky still had contacts in the Secret Intelligence Service, and if they had been able to supply her with information it would explain why their six guests had showed up on their doorstep. She met the other woman's pale blue eyes and swallowed, she couldn't put it past her to do the right thing either – the last thing she'd expect of her friend would be to go against everything they had spent their lives seeking justice for.

Jenny tilted her head back, her face a stone cold mask – something she'd perfected early in her career as an agent. The cool butt of her Sig pressing into the small of her back gave her the courage she needed. "We'll leave," She wouldn't allow her feelings to show as she met the woman's intense gaze, "I couldn't just let him die."

Nicky's shoulders relaxed, "Don't be daft." she laughed quietly, "Come on, Jenny, you know I'd kill for you. I just want to know why you, of all people, would show up here looking like you do."

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, an embarrassed smile on her face. "It's complicated to say the least."

"You mean the fact that the Russian Mafia is after you, and that they're suspecting _Bullet Boy_ to be a part of it all." Nicky laughed at her own stupid joke before meeting the redhead's narrowed green eyes, she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm on your side, Jenny. Hell, it has been a while since I had this much fun all in one night."

Jenny smirked, "Does your husband know you say that?"

Nicky waved her hand in the air flippantly, giving the redhead a pointed look, it was a little known fact that the couple had a knack for getting in trouble.

"Where's Jethro? I'd like to see him." Jenny took the small pile of clothes off the armchair and headed for the door.

Nicky leaned her hip against the large desk. She tucked yet another errant piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Jenny with large twinkling eyes. Pushing away from the desk she sauntered to where Jenny was waiting rather impatiently, she narrowed her knowing eyes and smiled thinly, "Jethro..." she said slowly, "It's him, isn't it?"

Jenny squared her shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nicky laughed, "Don't play dumb with me, Jenny. It's him, he's the one you met in Paris." When Jenny didn't reply, she softened her gaze and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Does he know? About..."

Jenny shook her head quickly, "He suspects, but I don't see why it's got anything to do with him."

"Just tell him, darling." Nicky placed a soft hand on Jenny's cheek, "If you care about him, tell him the truth."

Jenny sighed heavily, giving her a tired smile as she nodded.

Nicky backed away, "He's in the guestroom, up the stairs down the hall, third door on the right." Jenny thanked her quietly and rushed off in that direction.

Her heavy footsteps thumped quietly as she walked down the long hall, turning at the corner she stopped in her tracks, looking at the closed bedroom door. She suddenly felt conflicted about going in, Nicky had dredged up things she would have preferred not be mentioned. After learning about Jethro's family she'd had quiet a number of days to think about the choices she had made, and whether she'd been as wise as she'd hoped.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the heavy wooden door open.

There was a dim yellow light burning in the corner, making the room look warm and welcoming as she stepped inside. Pulling the dirty shirt over her head and pulling the clean one on, she deposited the pile of clothes on a nearby chair, she moved towards the bed hesitantly. Careful to jostle it, she took a seat on the edge.

He was sprawled out over the covers, looking more relaxed than he ever had been. He was snoring softly, his mouth slightly agape and for once his eyes didn't constantly flicker behind his eyelids. Crossing her legs neatly underneath her, Jenny propped her chin up on the palm of her hand and watched Jethro in his Nalbuphine induced sleep.

He never seemed to relax when he slept, and if it hadn't been for the strong pain reliever she was more than sure he'd be having another nightmare. The first night it happened had been in Marseille, he'd mumbled almost none stop in his sleep, his muscles constantly flexing under his tanned skin as he fought whatever demons plagued him in the night. She didn't have to guess what it was he was dreaming about, it was pretty obvious and it pained her to see that he was still suffering – but it wasn't her place to try and relieve some of the things he was going through.

Last night had been a blur of pleasure and their heated bodies moving together – she couldn't remember ever feeling as possessed by someone as she had by him. Maybe it was because she was older, more mature, or maybe it was because _he_ was older than most of the men she had been with. Pushing the steamy images out of her mind, she concentrated instead on his chest rising and falling.

Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Things were spiraling out of hand quicker than she could keep up with. She'd thought about leaving Jethro with Nicky, at least until she could figure out where the last two diamonds were. Or – she could ask Nicky to have him flown back to the States, at least then she'd know he was safe and she could finish this on her own.

Jethro took a shuddering breath and her head snapped up. He let out a soft sigh, licked his lips and pursed them for a moment. His right hand twitched before he relaxed again. "Jen..." He muttered, his hand balling into a fist.

"I'm here." Jenny whispered softly, placing one hand over his and running the other through his soft silver hair.

"Jenny..." He groaned softly before his head lolled towards her voice – his lips pursed again.

The redhead smiled softly, no matter how infuriating he could be, a part of her couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable when he was momentarily unguarded and unconcerned about being his tough self. Sighing, she moved around until she was stretched out next to him, her head resting next to his on the pillow. Swallowing past the sudden tightness in her throat, she shifted until she could feel Jethro's warm breath on her face.

Leaning forward she kissed him softly, lingering for a moment. She prided herself in the fact that she didn't jump when he kissed her back, although not as powerful as he usually kissed her, but she blamed the pain medication. Closing her eyes she allowed his shallow breathing to calm her – she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his – knowing that when the time came he'd be the only thing she'd be able to hold on to.

* * *

There was a buzz of activity in the small neighborhood – soft whispers of what had happened last night. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, chasing away the chill of the night. Yellow tape quarantined the crime scene, but it didn't stop reporters – both veteran and rookie – from trying to slip underneath unnoticed. A police officer barked at yet another reporter to step away from the tape or face serious consequences, as they strolled up to the yellow tape, that was so familiar they almost felt at home.

The officer opened his mouth to say something before he closed it with a soft snap. He looked at their credentials sceptically. Unable to find any fault with them he lifted the tape reluctantly and let them pass underneath. A young reporter voiced his opinion, earning himself another bark, although it didn't require any translation to let the two agents know the officer was at the end of his tether.

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly, running across Europe on a wild goose chase with only few hours of borrowed sleep was starting to get to him. Running his tongue over his teeth he cleared his throat a little too loud and earned himself an annoyed glare from Ziva. He gave her a blank look and waited for her to take the lead toward the safe house neither of them even knew existed.

The Italian looked over his shoulder, his tired and scratchy olive eyes running over the small crowd that had dwindled since the police had arrived. He swallowed against the dry feeling in his throat and turned around again, not exactly sure what had made him turn around.

Ziva felt a moment of relief once she saw the dead body sprawled out on the cement steps, still not covered since he had been found. She felt her partner shift anxiously – knowing he was dreading whatever was going on inside the house.

"At least they fought back." She said almost hoarsely.

"Doesn't mean they're not dead." Tony muttered darkly as he stood next to her, looking a little worse for ware.

Giving him a concerned look, she decided to keep her opinion to herself. Tucking an unruly lock of curly hair out of her face, she climbed the steps – hoping to hide how tired she was. Flashing her badge at the man near the door he nodded at her and let them pass.

The fact that the five dead bodies lying around them didn't provoke some feel of unease was a testament of how long they had been dealing with situations like these. There were a few inspectors nodding at them as they entered, but most of them were either too busy or in deep conversation about how this had happened.

A familiar voice sounded above the rest and the two agents looked up instantly.

"Hey!" A hand waved in the air almost frantically as the person spotted them, the hand dropped and they heard the broken French accent drift towards them as the person weaved through the group of people.

The head of dirty blond hair popped up before them, a classic all-American smile on his face. "Had a feelin' I'd be seein' the two of you here."

"News travels fast." Ziva growled under her breath.

"What do you expect, Zee-vah? We work for NCIS." Tony grunted next to her. They glared at each other darkly for a moment.

Stan Burley looked between the two agents with a slight smirk on his face. "Been spending a lot of time together, huh?"

Tony gave him a slight roll of his eyes and motioned towards Ziva vaguely as if he'd understand exactly what he meant. Stan only gave him a blinding bright smile and adjusted his cap on his head. Rocking back on his heels he regarded the Israeli with a soft smile, "So what brings you lot here?"

"I thought you knew?" Ziva gave him a skeptical look, not entirely sure who she could trust.

"Well, I know Gibbs and Jenny are M.I.A, I also know that this thing started back in the sixties – at least that's what the files told me." Stan pulled his cap from his head and slapped it in his hand thoughtfully.

He looked around the room at everyone gathered in the old safe house. Placing the worn out NCIS cap on his head he motioned for the two agents to follow him.

Stan slid his hands in his jean pockets as casually as he could, leading Tony and Ziva past the couch and table that lay in various splinters on the floor. He knew pretty well that the two agents would only need one glance at the pool- and splatters of blood to draw the conclusion that either Gibbs or Jenny had been hit. It had been the first thing he'd processed when he'd stumbled through the broken front door – still half asleep as he did so.

He wrenched the backdoor open a little harder than necessary, giving the few officers standing around a glare. They rolled their eyes and trudged back to the yellow tape they were enlisted with guarding. He strode to where the splatters of blood ended and turned on his heel, giving the other two agents a cautious look.

"Everyone who should know about this, thinks that Jenny and Gibbs are in on this together, so they might have more enemies than they thought." Stan placed his hands on his hips, looking between the two agents with concern.

Tony scoffed and shook his head, "Come on, Stan. Gibbs, a double agent? We might have more luck seeing him in a tutu." Tony snorted with laughter, finding his own joke funny.

Stan smiled and shook his head. "The two of you might not know this, but Shepard and Gibbs are unstoppable. Back in the nineties they were the best agents the FBI and NCIS had for undercover Ops. Are they in on this? Probably not, but someone's got it in for them."

Burley ran a hand through his hair, looking back at the old safe house. "The two of you didn't know about this place, did you?"

Tony shook his head. Safe houses were never really mentioned, and they were usually placed in hotels, making it a little more inconspicuous to be found. Yet, if he'd been assigned with finding someone, he would have passed right by this house never even suspecting this to be a hide out.

"How many people do know about this place?" Ziva asked, looking up from studying the trail of blood that led down the steps and then suddenly stopped near a set of tyre tracks.

"After today, everyone." Stan smiled at Ziva, but turned serious the moment she glared at him. "Those of us who were here during the nineties, Tom Morrow, and then of course Jenny… oh and Fornell." Stan looked between the two agents with a slight smile.

Tony's brows knitted together. He had a feeling Tobias knew more about what was going on than any of them. He listened to Ziva as she continued questioning Stan about what he knew, and if they had been able to narrow down whether it was Jenny or Gibbs who had been shot. There was something amiss, something that all of them weren't seeing.

"Then how did the Russian's know where to find them?" Tony placed his hands on his hips looking at the officers mulling about inside the safe house.

Stan adjusted his cap and placed both hands on his hips. "Someone's either been following them, or they were tipped off." Running his tongue over his teeth, he looked at the two people in front of him seriously. "I'll keep you updated but you better find them. And fast."

Ziva let out a slow breath, her dark eyes running over the uniformed policemen walking about. She could feel the frustration roll off her partner as they watched Stan walk back into the safe house. Her tired mind took a few seconds to realize that Tony was already moving towards the silver BMW they had managed to find.

"Tony!" She called after him as he marched across the street, his sunglasses already on his nose. "DiNozzo!"

"What?!" The Italian spun around, his mouth in a thin line as he glared at her from behind his sunglasses.

Ziva bit the inside of her cheek and stepped closer to him, backing him up against the car. A small hand rested on his sternum, applying the slightest pressure. "Stop it!"

Tony grit his teeth, ignoring the warmth of her hand on his chest and the way her body felt pressed against his. "Stop what, Ziva? Do you realize that if we'd acted sooner none of this would have happened?"

Ziva stepped back, her hand dropping back to rest limply by her side. Pushing her thick curly hair out of her face she regarded her partner with a guarded look. "You can't always blame yourself, Tony. They knew what they were getting themselves into."

"Maybe we should have stopped them." The words sounded ridiculous even to his own ears. Tony lifted a hand to his face, rubbing at the stubble that had formed since the last time he'd shaved. He was tired – his body was tired, but they couldn't stop now. "Where do you think they'd go, which hospital?"

Ziva shook her head, "They would not go to a hospital, they'd probably rely on connections, someone they could trust."

"Yeah not a lot of those around, where do we start?"

The Israeli pulled her sunglasses from where they had been hooked on the collar of her t-shirt, placing them on her nose she took the keys out of Tony's hands and gave him a slight smile. "With those who have been lying to us from the beginning."

* * *

The warm sun warmed the black material of his jacket as he walked up the quiet street, heating the backs of his ears as well as he meandered through the narrow streets. He didn't want to think about the repercussions his decisions would cause. Scrubbing a hand over his chin, he saw his little girl behind his closed eyelids, her large warm smile as she hugged him goodbye. She had made him promise to bring her uncle Gibbs back, and he was terrified that he might fail.

Tobias ran a hand over his face, pulling his jacket tighter and continuing up the cobblestone path that led to the house he'd only visited once. He hadn't meant to lie about Seamus' whereabouts, but he'd seen it only fit that they not contact or see him. The last thing he'd anticipated was for Jethro and Jenny to disappear, but he should have seen it coming.

He'd only recently unearthed the well kept secret that they had worked together in Paris, and it had shed some light on some of the things that had happened after Jenny's brief assignment in France. He adjusted his tattered ball cap and turned up the collar of his jacket, despite the heat beating down on his back it was still cold.

Tobias stopped, looking out over the park across the street. He watched as a group of teenagers kicked a soccer ball around. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the street, making sure that he'd lost whoever might have been following him. He'd turned off his phone and had dug out his alias in order to slip out underneath the Attorney General's radar – and the watchful gaze of Abby and McGee.

Satisfied that no one was following him, he started walking again, quietly asking himself what he was going to do when all of this backfired – he'd be lucky enough if he didn't end up in prison. What was he thinking? Scuffing his boots on the pavement he soldiered on, preferring to focus on what he was going to do next.

The first sign that something was off, was the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He slowed to a stop in the driveway, looking at the house with something aching towards dread. The last thing he wanted to find was Seamus murdered in his own home, yet he had a feeling Jenny had made contact with him.

Reluctantly he made his way up the driveway, still looking around him to make sure there was nothing out of place. He knew all too well how the Russian's operated, and he knew Gibbs had intimate knowledge about what they did to their enemies. His hand slipped to his hip, his fingers wrapping around the butt of his Glock, his trigger finger resting idly on the slide.

He knocked – once – twice – once again.

There was no movement as he listened, his ear pressed against the smooth wood. He pulled his Glock out of its holster, his heart thumping in his throat – he didn't know what he'd find on the other side of the door and he didn't think he really wanted to.

He tried the doorknob, only to find that it wasn't locked. He lifted his pistol, training it with ease, he nudged the door open with the tip of his boot.

The place had been ransacked, broken ornaments and picture frames were scattered on the floor, the few pieces of furniture in the hall broken. Tobias lifted his Glock a little higher, he dreaded finding the man he was looking for tortured to death in the next room. He took a step towards the living room, the floorboards creaking under his heavy boots – shards of glass cracking under the pressure.

He tried ignoring his heart hammering in his throat, swallowing the sick feeling as he inched forward. He couldn't fathom that no one had heard a commotion. Tightening his grip on the butt of the gun he swung around the first corner, his body tense and his senses panicked.

Tobias twitched his nose slightly as the heavy smell of blood finally registered in his mind. His eye flicked down to the pair of shoes sticking out from behind the couch. For the first time there was a small sense of relief when he realized the pair of _Adidas_ trainers definitely didn't belong to Seamus Shepard. He doubted they would have been stupid enough to send only one man to do the job. Given their failure in Marseille with Jenny and Gibbs he was more than confident that they'd send an entire army.

The Marseille debacle had prompted him to go after them, even if he could just give them fair warning of what was going on.

Moving closer to the couch he inspected the damage. It was glaringly obvious that whoever had fire a round through the poor bastard knew what they were doing. Tobias lifted his Glock again, he was starting to wonder whether they had killed Seamus or kidnapped him for leverage.

Making his way to the hall he felt something cold press squarely against the back of his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to rip through his skull. He felt the silencer dig into his head with more force. Lifting his hands he prayed that they'd spare him the suffering and just plant a bullet between his eyes.

"You here to finish me off?" A gruff voice asked, digging the silencer further into his scalp.

"That's no way to treat a friend." Tobias felt the pressure falter against his head, he craned his neck slightly, trying to see the man's face.

"Fornell?" Seamus eased the pistol away from the man's head.

Tobias dropped his arms to his sides and turned slowly, a relieved smile on his face. The old man didn't look one day older than the last time he'd seen him – even though his red hair was as white as snow. Holstering his Glock he placed his hands on his hips, "You hurt?"

Seamus gave the man a demurring look for suggesting he couldn't handle the situation. Screwing the silencer off the Sig he placed it on the only surviving table and tucked his weapon in at the small of his back. "Something tells me this isn't a social visit."

"The dead body kind of gave that away." Tobias retorted as he watched Seamus run a hand through his hair.

"There's another one in the kitchen." Seamus said nonchalantly, "Now, why are you here?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, "Jenny was here, wasn't she." he didn't have to ask. The old man was on edge and the way he kept looking at his watch gave him away more than it should.

"Last I heard my granddaughter was the Director of the FBI, I doubt she has the time to visit me." Seamus snapped gruffly, unimpressed with the agent.

"Bullshit, Seamus, you know as well as I do she's missing – and that these men are connected to the men who are after her." Tobias felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he was tired of all the lies.

"And you've been doing a shit job of protecting her!" Seamus snapped at him viciously, his cheeks flushing with anger. He shook his head, muttering something to himself under his breath. "Why are you here, Tobias, and not going after Jenny instead?"

Tobias narrowed his eyes, looking at his mentor for a long moment. "I don't know where she is. I didn't even know they had left."

Seamus smiled almost proudly. "Can't you call Jeremiah or something or other, maybe he can tell you where they are?"

Fornell bit back a smile, "His names Jethro, not Jeremiah."

Seamus waved his hand in the air flippantly, he didn't really care what the man's name was, as long as he was keeping his granddaughter safe it was all that mattered. He gave Fornell a narrowed look before brushing past him, he heard him let out an irritated sigh before walking after him.

"Why are you here again?" Seamus asked as he made his way down the hall.

Tobias watched the older man closely as they stepped inside the small study. "NCIS is keeping me out of the loop, Jenny's missing, and you seem to be the only one who knows what's going on." He raised an eyebrow at the older man as they stared at each other. "Oh and the limping, it's not working, I could see right through it."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Worked with Jenny and Japheth." he snapped at the man across from him.

Fornell shook his head and pushed away from the door he'd been leaning against. "Jenny's worried about you, so she wouldn't second guess a limp. Gibbs on the other hand, I doubt that you pulled the wool over his eyes."

Seamus gave Tobias a dirty look as he spun the dial on the safe with ease, the combination discs clicking with each turn. Pulling the heavy door open he took the Sig from where it was tucked in. He held the empty clip up before him, looking straight at Tobias. "What makes you think I can help you?"

"More pressing question is why you aren't with them?" Tobias took a seat on one of the leather chairs, running a hand over his mouth in frustration.

Seamus slammed a full clip into his pistol. "As long as we're not together we have an equal chance of surviving." Pulling another pistol out of the safe he checked it over before meeting the other man's gaze. "Same can't be said for your friend. As far as the Russian's are concerned he's just getting in the way."

"What do you suggest we do?" He pushed himself out of his chair, his hands sliding into his trouser pockets.

Seamus looked up from holstering his weapon, a dangerous smirk on his lined face.

* * *

There was something soothing about listening to his ragged breathing, although she knew he was in immense pain, it was comforting to know that he was still alive. Night had faded into day and before she knew it, it had been dark once again. Now the sun was starting to rise once again and they had to get moving again. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked through the small gap between the two curtains at the deep blue sea.

Jethro shifted around slightly, his face contorting in pain at the movement. The pain coursing through him was close to paralyzing. He didn't know where he was, all that he knew was that she had managed to get them somewhere safe for the moment. He hadn't been aware of the pain up until he'd tried to move. It had brought everything back, the rain of bullets and the thought that he might have lost her.

Biting down on his lip he tried pushing himself up – pain soared through his abdomen and he bit his lip even harder, drawing blood. He rested his head against the headboard, his pale eyes scanning the room lethargically. He found her staring out the window, the sun catching her hair just right. He grit his teeth painfully hard, just breathing was taking more out of him than he'd expected.

Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed himself up further, letting out a grunt between his teeth. He could feel the sutures pull at his skin as he moved, ignoring the pain as much as possible he collapsed against the headboard. Opening one eye he saw her watching him. The flair of sunlight behind her made it impossible for him to actually see her face. Groaning, he sat forward, lifting an arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

There was a rustle of curtains before everything was dark again, streaks of flashing white dancing across his vision. Blinking he finally managed to focus on one thing – her.

He watched as she tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and licked her lips. Even in his slightly dazed state of mind he could see she was on edge. He grit his teeth as she pressed a small hand against his abdomen, the coolness of her palm welcoming against his heated skin. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he placed his hand over hers, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You okay?" He forced out gruffly, his throat dry.

"Think I should be asking you that." She tried smiling.

"Fine." He bit out roughly, not wanting her to worry about him despite the fact that the pain was slowly starting to spread and become more unbearable. He ran a hand over the bandages lightly, wondering if they were really necessary.

Jenny fisted a hand in her hair tightly, she could feel heat rising up her throat and crawl across her cheeks. Biting her tongue she tried telling herself that she couldn't allow her personal feelings to interfere. She was annoyed – more than annoyed – pissed off sounded more like it. She had worried that he wouldn't be waking up, only to have him act like only he could – it was pissing her off more than it should. Flinching slightly at how tightly she had pulled her hair, she pushed away from where she had been sitting on the edge – content to let him suffer in pain.

Calloused fingers laced around her wrist.

She saw the muscles of his jaw ripple as he ground his teeth together in pain – his eyes a hazy blue as he looked up at her. She could see the concern in his eyes as they ran across her face. Biting her lip she felt herself give in, silently chastising herself for allowing the pleading in his eyes to draw her in. Taking a seat again she ran a hand through his silver hair.

Her fingers trailed down the side of his face, his stubble scratching the tips of her fingers. He hardly even flinched as her fingers grazed over the cuts on his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, his breath hot on the inside of her palm. Leaning her forehead against his she pressed her nose against his cheek, assuring herself that he was okay.

Jethro placed a hand on the back of her neck, his fingers weaving through her hair. He could smell the coffee on her breath and the ever present scent of honey and vanilla that always surrounded her. Pulling her closer he pressed his lips against hers, he pushed the stab of pain to the back of his mind. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her hard and long, ignoring the dull pain and the burn in his lungs.

The soft grunt he let slip had her pulling away. The usually golden tanned skin of his face was pale as he held onto her, his lips pressed in a thin line. She could hear his teeth grinding together as he fought against the pain. Letting her fingers slip down the side of his face she brushed away the beads of precipitation – his hands had clamped down on her shoulders, holding on for dear life. She knew that the Nalbuphine had worked out of his system over the last six hours and that the pain was returning with a vengeance, but they needed to get going and for that he needed to be relatively awake. Running a soothing hand through his damp silver hair, she gave him a concerned look.

Jethro shook his head, swallowing, he dropped his head against the headboard again, looking at her closely. The dark circles under her eyes were a clear indication that she hadn't slept in a while, and the way her nostrils flared occasionally told him she was irritated. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Curling his fists into the duvet cover he pushed himself up, bringing him face to face with her again.

"Are you hurt?" If it hadn't been for the gruffness in his voice she would have been able to hear the fear with which he spoke.

"Scrapes and bruises, nothing that can't heal." She spoke softly. She was feeling things that hadn't been present in her life for quiet a while and she was having a hard time figuring out how to handle them. "You could have died." She blurted out as she looked at him, the dull colour of his blue eyes were unsettling – she was used to them being vibrant with colour and occasionally icy.

"So could you," He met her emerald gaze. "I told you to run no matter what." He sounded gruff again. He placed a roughened palm against her cheek, forcing her to look at him. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her if they had kidnapped her, his drug induced sleep had plagued him with nightmares of her being slaughter right in front of him, _her_ blood on his hands.

Jenny swallowed heavily as she leaned closer to him, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "I couldn't leave you, Jethro."

They're lips touched softly, just shy of kissing each other. Green eyes met blue, the electricity crackling between them. The tension was palpable as they stared at each other – it was hard to separate work and personal feelings once the lines between the two were blurred. Jethro allowed his eyes to flick down to her lips, watching them part slightly in anticipation. Pain pulsed through him as he pulled her against him, his lips meeting hers, their tongues touching.

He pulled away, running his thumb over her swollen lips. He swallowed whatever had welled up in his throat, meeting her eyes she gave him a long hard look before pulling away. Swinging his legs off the bed, he struggled to his feet, everything around him spinning for a moment. Gritting his teeth he pushed the nausea away and grabbed the black button up shirt sitting on the bedside stand.

Jethro forced his hands to stop shaking, the stitches in his shoulder stung but it was manageable, the dull throb in his ribs on the other hand was a different story. He could feel beads of sweat roll from his neck all the way down his spine. He could hear his own breathing in his ears as he concentrated on staying up right and forcing his fingers to work.

Her soft hands covered his, forcing him to drop his arms to his sides. She dragged her fingers over his chest, wondering if the goosebumps on his skin had to do with her touch or the pain he was feeling. Tucking his shirt in she smiled devilishly as she heard his sharp intake of breath as her nails scraped the skin below his bellybutton.

The large wooden doors swung open, allowing the frantic chatter of French to filter into the room. Nicky looked between the two people, a blonde eyebrow raised sceptically despite the urgency going on behind her. A sly smile crossed her pretty face as she met Jenny's annoyed green gaze. The former agent lifted her hands apologetically, the smile still firmly in place. "Don't mind me."

There was another bark of French somewhere down the corridor, causing the smile to drop from her face. Trying to school her features quickly she took a step further into the room, not caring that she'd interrupted something serious between the two agents. Nicky tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "As much as I hate to interrupt," She looked over her shoulder, "there has been an interesting development. So if the two of you are done undressing each other, I suggest we get a move on."

"Madame, nous devons partir, maintenant!"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Yes, Maurice! I know, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Jethro glared at the woman as he listened to her yap in French. He felt the warmth of Jenny's hands on him slip away as she dropped her hands from his waistband and started looking around the room frantically. It was clear that he was missing something, whoever Maurice was, he was still shouting in French and the two women in the room with him looked increasingly alarmed. Gritting his teeth and taking the pain in stride he slipped his boots on.

"How long do we have?" Jenny looked at Nicky who had stopped grinning, instead she was checking her watch meticulously. In the corner of her eye she could see Jethro struggle to keep up, but she knew any help she would offer would be shot down.

"Oh, I'd say about a five minutes head start, so I suggest we start moving." Nicky barked over her shoulder as she marched back into the hallway snapping at someone in French.

"Jen," Jethro growled as he made his way towards her, his blue eyes dark as he watched her. "What the hell is going on?" Irritation boiled inside him as she shook her head and moved around the room quickly – packing something here, and throwing something in a backpack there. He walked to where she was zipping up one of the backpacks, breathing in sharply with each step – his ribs were killing him.

He glared at her for a while, growing frustrated with her lack of talking. Reaching out he grabbed her arm, he felt the blood drain from his face as he met her large green eyes. The large emerald pools were bloodshot, the usual fire in her eyes was nearly none existent. He'd seen anxiety in her eyes before, but not like this – she was looking at him with naked fear, as if it had just dawned on her that he should have died in that safe house and that she'd be tortured until she suffered the same fate.

Gritting his teeth he placed a hand on her cheek, a silent sign of reassurance. Dragging his thumb over her cheekbone he gave her a tight smile. "No matter what, Jenny."

The redhead looked up at him, "No matter what."

There was a clatter in the hall followed by a pair of heavy footsteps. Jenny looked up as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. It was the same pilot who had watched her so stoically, as if he was silently judging her actions.

"Madame Nicky is waiting for you." It was impossible not to recognize his heavy accented voice from earlier.

"Thank you, Maurice." Jenny nodded at him before he spun on his heel and marched down the hall the same way he had came.

Jenny zipped the last backpack up, watching Jethro flinch as he swung the other backpack over his shoulder. She shook her head and slung her own over her shoulder. "We have to get going. You sure you're okay to walk?" She'd seen the strange almost sideways steps he'd taken towards her.

Jethro glared at her, not answering. He made a halfhearted motion towards the door, letting her walk in front of him. He wasn't going to admit that everything around him seemed to be spinning or that he was growing increasingly nauseous.

They meandered down a series of never ending hallways, and he was convinced that if she suddenly disappeared he'd have a hard time finding his way back to where they had started or even to a door. There was a reason he never took pain medication, he'd rather walk around in agonizing pain than suffer from the side effects medication gave him.

He heard the heavy click of a door before a gust of fresh air hit him in the face. Jethro curled his fist tightly, trying to swallow whatever was rising in his throat. He listened to Jenny shout something in French, before he was corralled into a silver sports car.

Jethro grunted as he landed ungracefully in the passenger seat of the silver Mercedes-Benz, he could hear the large twelve cylinder engine purr despite the ringing in his ears. He grabbed the door handle, trying to force his body to re-orientate itself before he hurled. His vision swam profusely making it hard to concentrate on the buzz of activity going on around him.

The driver's side door was wrenched open, revealing the redhead who had thrown him into the car. Jenny looked at him with guarded emerald eyes, hiding whatever was troubling her. She stared at him for a long moment as if she was considering her options of leaving him or taking him with her. Jethro tilted his head to the side, trying his best to glare at her as she tried to make her decision.

Jenny bit the tip of her tongue – there was no leaving him behind now, they were in this for the long haul. She straightened, watching as Nicky rushed through the double doors they had just stumbled through. The blonde gave her a calm smile as she strolled towards her.

"Well, my dear, it seems like were parting the same way we did the last time we were in London together." Nicky smiled at the redhead openly, the twinkle in her eye giving away just how much she was enjoying the rush of everything.

"Only difference being I'm the one on the run this time." Jenny added quietly. "I owe you, Nicky."

Nicky waved her hand in the air flippantly, "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for saving my life." the former agent looked at her seriously before the smile returned to her face. "Tell you what you can do," the blonde's eyes danced again, "Once everything's over, why don't you take a few days off and bring that fine specimen of a man with you."

Jenny shook her head as Nicky laughed quietly.

"Leave, now, before it's too late." In the distance sirens echoed as their visitors drew near.

\/

The large twelve cylinder engine growled as they sped through the winding streets of Monte Carlo. Jethro tightened his grip on the door handle, trying to force the bile rising in his throat to stay down long enough. He glared at the redhead next to him as she slammed on the brakes, the squealing tires echoing inside his brain. "Jeez, Jen!" He snapped as she accelerated again – and he thought driving with Ziva was terrifying.

She didn't say anything, her large green eyes stayed glued on the road in front of them, her lips pressed into a thin line. His glare darkened, licking his lips he pulled himself straighter in his seat, ignoring the pain shooting down his shoulder as the stitches pulled at his skin.

"Jen," He growled as they skidded around yet another corner, "What the hell is going on?"

She gave him a vicious look, her eyes dark, and he couldn't help the slight flip his stomach made as he met her eyes. Pressing a hand against his ribs to stop the pulsing pain, he turned towards her, not caring about the reckless way she drove anymore. "Jen, what happened?"

Jenny shook her head, "Yesterday morning, word reached Nicky that the French police were looking for us in connection with the shootout." the redhead took a deep breath as she gunned the silver Mercedes down yet another street. "I don't know how they found us in Monte Carlo, but if we don't get away… we might spend the next few years in a French prison."

Anger bubbled inside him – none of this would have happened if he had just left whatever had been between them where it belonged – back in '97. He shook his head imperceptibly, nothing good could ever come from being involved with a woman when they dealt with something as sensitive as this. Maybe his short lived marriage in Russia had been a warning, instead of a sad reminder and a reason to douse himself with alcohol.

"This was a bad idea." He muttered under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

The redhead tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "What was?" Anger dripped from her voice as she regarded him. "Was it my attempt at getting us to safety? Or are you talking about the fact that we had meaningless sex?!"

It was brief – so brief that if he hadn't listened or if he had been looking at something other than her, he would've missed it. She was pissed off, that much he knew, but there had been something in her eyes that was so cryptic he didn't actually know what to make of it. He waited for the other shoe to drop – the ranting over his selfish way of taking only what he wanted and then leaving.

Emotional bullying – two words Diane had so gracefully shouted just as she swung a seven iron at his head with more skill than he'd ever seen before.

Jethro took a deep breath, he'd learned his lesson long ago – before the wives, even with Shannon he'd known to shut up, because whatever he said next would make things worse – and words weren't really his thing.

Jenny shook her head – criticism had always been her weakest point, he hadn't elaborated on what he thought was a bad idea and she had snapped out of reflex. All she'd ever heard was that there was no place for a woman in their line of work and when someone had deemed her fit for the job as director, she'd not only been accused of being favored because of who her grandfather was – but also of sleeping her way to the top. Although in light of things – she was now sleeping with the enemy – figuratively – or at the moment literally.

"Jen, I-" He said gruffly as they shot around yet another bend.

"No." She snapped back, holding up a finger – as if scolding a child. "I never asked you to do this, you kidnapped me, remember?" Wrapping her fingers around the steering wheel again she focused on the road. "You can walk away from this, Jethro. I'll even drive you to the airport."

He turned towards her, his eyes dark and guarded, his top lip curling in anger as his cheeks started flushing with rage. "I don't leave my partner behind." He watched her, his eyes almost scrutinizing her every move, "It's a Marine thing, wouldn't expect you to understand."

If he had meant to hurt her – she hoped she was able of not showing it. Keeping her eyes on the road instead of looking at him, she could see _Port Hercule,_ the shimmering blue water of the Mediterranean Sea inviting as she watched various expensive boats float lazily on the crystal water.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear she looked over at him as he scowled at her. "I'm not your partner."

The silver Mercedes rolled to a stop, the V12 engine revving one last time before the ignition was turned off. The open sea lay a few yards away, they luxury yachts and sailboats bobbing as the water lapped against the docks. A group of tourists walked past the car, laughing and talking, one or two of them noticing the sleek sports car.

Jenny pulled her ponytail tighter, turning in her seat she grabbed the two backpacks that lay on the backseat, the metal zips burning her fingers from laying in the sun. Unzipping one, she looked inside, scanning the contents quickly she grabbed her baseball cap and zipped the backpack up. Jethro was watching her, glaring at her, she ignored him purposefully.

Chucking the other backpack onto his lap she heard him grunt in order to hide the sharp gasp of pain. There was no apologetic look from her as he closed his eyes. Throwing her door open she placed one boot clad foot on the asphalt – noise spilling into the car. There were people talking, music blaring somewhere and cars hooting and revving – it sounded like chaos and it most probably was.

"There's a private jet waiting at the _Cote d'Azur_ airport, it'll take you straight back to DC." Without waiting for a reply she climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced the burning away, swallowing, she swung the backpack over her shoulder and stepped onto the sidewalk – falling in sync with the crowd. She listened as everyone shared their likes and dislikes of everything they had seen. She fought against the tears, finding it more than ridiculous that she was this emotional over something she had decided on her own – then again walking away had never been easy, and she had some experience in that.

A large hand clamped down on her shoulder, effectively stopped her in her tracks. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, her cheeks flushing with relief. Taking a deep breath she spun around, facing him.

"Pardon." The man looked at her slightly embarrassed, his shaggy brown hair hanging in his eyes. It was clear from how unfamiliar the word sounded in his mouth that he didn't speak French.

"Can I help you?" It was hard not to keep both disappointment and irritation out of her voice.

"I thought you were someone else." The young man's Texan drawl was a welcoming reminder of home.

"It's alright." Jenny smiled at him, noting for the first time that he couldn't be older than sixteen. He ran a hand through his long hair before making a move to step past her.

He gave her another embarrassed smile before darting off and trying to find whoever he was looking for. Jenny bit the inside of her lip, rolling her eyes for thinking it could have been him – Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran after no one. Adjusting the strap on her shoulder, she started walking again, falling behind the noisy group of tourists she had ended up in.

Breaking off from the group she made her way onto the docks, listening to the water lap against the structure and her boots thudding against the planks. She passed yacht after yacht, each more majestic than the first. She tried not to look over her shoulder, knowing that sending him back to DC was for the better, he'd only get himself killed.

The vessel lay waiting, the shimmering water lapping gently against the glossy black hull. The perfectly varnished deck sparkled almost as if it was made out of water, the steady drumming of the large engine almost calling her to climb on board. She saw movement up top in the steering station as she ran her gaze over the large yacht.

"Madame Jenny," Jacques, the young man who had stared at her almost terrified the night they had arrived in Monte Carlo, looked much more at ease in his neat pair of white shorts and maroon coloured polo shirt. "where is your partner?"

"Probably halfway to Nice!" She shouted as she looked up at the young man.

Jacques skipped down the set of stairs, stopping right in front of the redhead quicker than she could follow him with her eyes. He held out a hand to her gallantly, an open smile on his face. "It is a pity. I was hoping I could talk to him about this fine piece of craftsmanship."

It was a small wonder the entire world didn't know what happened in the massive villa that stood against the hillside. The kid must have overheard one of the many conversations she'd had with Nicky between drinking herself unconscious and pacing around Jethro's room waiting for him to wake up.

Jenny looked down, watching her step as she placed one foot on the boarding ladder, her eyes caught the gold lettering on the black paint – and she took a step back to look at what was written.

' _The Duchess'_

"Yes well, _it_ is just a yacht."

She heard Jacques quiet laugh and she looked up at him with a glare, not in the mood to try and figure out what the still teenaged kid found so funny. He sobered up quickly and headed back towards the steering station, quickly getting the message.

Something tugged on her backpack, stopping her from climbing on board. Jenny felt her stomach flip, knowing that if she made any sound they'd most likely kill Jacques as well. She should have know the Russian's would have found the them here. Balling her hand into a fist she grit her teeth, and exercised as much strength into elbowing the bastard in the stomach.

He grabbed her elbow quickly, his grip bruising her exposed skin.

" _She_ , isn't just any yacht, she's a _Riva_ Mega yacht." He whispered in her ear, his stubble tickling her skin. " _Mega_ difference."

Jenny pulled her elbow out of his grip, giving Jethro a dark glare over her shoulder as he smirked at her. Those chips of ice watched her guardedly, trying to see what her reaction would be. Even if she wanted him to come along, now that he was here she couldn't help but wish he'd taken the opportunity to go back to DC and prove that he had no ties to the Russians.

Leaving him on the docks she climbed on board, giving Jacques the all clear that they could head out of port, not caring whether Jethro was on board or not.

Jethro watched her disappear inside the yacht, the self satisfied smirk that he'd scared her still on his face. Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight he nodded at Jacques to take them out to the open sea. Grabbing onto the railing, the smirk turned into a grin as the young man gunned the yacht for the open water.

Ignoring the pain and the sticky dampness running down his side, he marched inside the large saloon, flinging his backpack on one of the chairs he followed the set of dirty footprints. He'd watched her as she'd slammed the car door shut with force, could hear her voice echo in his ears as she told him that they weren't partners. He'd seen her hesitate for a moment, as if she was reconsidering both her choice of words and her actions, but he should have known better.

For a moment he'd considered taking her up on her offer and leaving for DC – he sure as hell would've had a better shot at figuring out what exactly the Russians had planned. He'd already slid into the driver's seat when he realized he couldn't leave her. Whether it was because he couldn't resist having one last fight with her or because he was dead set on proving her wrong – about what he wasn't exactly sure. He was confused about a lot of thing all of the sudden.

He found her in the master cabin, her hair loose and cascading down her back as she looked at something in her hands. Opening his mouth to bait her, he decided against it – suddenly overcome with pain and unable to find something to give her grief about. Sinking down on the edge of the large bed, pressing a hand against his ribs, he tried to ignore the pain.

"You decide to follow me just so you can tell me again that I fucked up?" Jenny threw over her shoulder as she turned the six diamonds over in her hands. They all varied in size and she didn't really know how they had anything to do with finding the stolen military documents.

"I never said that." Jethro growled as he watched her put the diamonds back in the velvet bag.

"Your eyesight's bad, not your memory." She bit back sarcastically as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Turning around she placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him as he struggled to get back on his feet. "If you preferred that I leave you there-"

He grabbed her arms, the stormy look in his eyes causing her to trail off. She could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed, and she couldn't help but mimic his action. She knew that he was as frustrated as she was, at one point she had blamed him as well for the police being after them. Although, it would have happened sooner or later. According to one of Nicky's sources – she was suspected of being a traitor and a wanted murderer.

Jethro watched her intently, seeing her eyes dart from his own down to his throat. Gliding his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, he saw her eyes close fractionally and her pupils dilate. Sliding both hands in her hair he pulled the red strands almost roughly, enjoying it when she gasped with pain and surprise.

"You..." He growled against her lips, "weren't a mistake." He ground his teeth together, "And it wasn't meaningless."

Maybe that was why he'd come after her. Them – together – it meant something to him.

He crashed his lips against hers. He smiled against her lips as she nipped his, forcing him to part his lips and allow her to deepen their kiss. He felt her fingers scrape down his chest as she pulled at the buttons on his shirt.

"Wipe that smirk off you face." Jenny muttered as she looked up at him through her lashes. Pulling his shirt away, her own smile dropped from her face. "You're bleeding." The slight panic in her voice was unmistakeable since all six stitches had torn out of his skin.

Jethro nodded and stepped away from her, heading for the en-suit bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard her scurrying around in the master cabin.

He was pale, his body stiff as he stood in front of the mirror. Blood dripped down his side, a washcloth held in one hand. The rush of water beating the ceramic sides of the basin covered his labored breathing, washing his hands under the cold water – he splashed some of it in his face, trying to wash away the cloud that hung over his thoughts. He jolted when she threw the half closed door open.

Rinsing the washcloth under the rushing water he rinsed the blood out and placed it over the wound he'd been trying to clean before she had barged in. Looking in the mirror he found her right behind him, her tired emerald eyes watching him intently. He let her take the cloth from his hand as she stepped around him. He held his breath as she pressed the cool cloth against his ribs.

"I won't hurt you, even though I actually want to." Jenny muttered as she wiped the blood away.

"Very reassuring." He said hoarsely as he looked down at her. He grinned at her despite the pain when she tried and failed to hide the smile spreading across her lips. She placed her hands on his hips and spun him until he leaned against the vanity top.

Jethro grit his teeth as she dabbed the blood away from the wound. He tried focusing on something other than the pain – running his eyes over her he tried to see if there was any injury she was hiding – he trailed his eyes down her throat right to where her blouse revealed her cleavage and the barest hint of her white bra.

He quickly looked away when she straightened and grabbed the first aid kit that he'd dug out from one of the cabinets.

"You look down my shirt again, I'll shoot you myself." Jenny warned as she placed steri-strips over the open wound. Sticking the last steri-strip over the wound she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingers.

One hand cupped his cheek, stroking his stubble lightly, although it was starting to turn into a beard. Ever since they had landed in Paris the last thing he had been concerned with was shaving. His beard – much like his hair – was a mix of salt and pepper, although it was significantly darker. He looked even more rough around the edges, and his messy hair only added to him looking slightly more unhinged than usual – and for some strange reason she found him even more attractive. Trailing the tips of her fingers over his lips she grinned up at him.

Leaning up she brushed her lips over his – kissing him languidly and enjoying that for once he was at her mercy.

"You ever do that to me again..." She said breathlessly as she pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip playfully, "I'll castrate you and then have you keelhauled."

Jethro gave a pained laugh before resting his hands on her hips, "Yes, Ma'am."

Silence settled around them again – allowing the events of the last seventy-two odd hours sink in. Jethro rolled his shoulders, trying to get rid of the stiffness in his muscles. The pain was subdued as he felt her lips trail over his bare skin, her mouth forming words against his chest that he didn't even want to begin to decipher. Placing his hands on her shoulders he cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

"How did they find us, Jen?" There was no accusation in his voice.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe when you broke their friend's neck." The humor in her voice and the fact that they both could smile at the poorly cracked joke was testament to what they had seen over their twenty years of working for two different federal agencies.

Jethro shook his head, the smirk on his face replaced by a grimace. He looked down at her, his eyes dark with anger and frustration. "No, Jen." He let go of her and moved back into the large bedroom. He grit his teeth as he rummaged through a backpack, looking for a t-shirt.

Pulling a gray t-shirt over his head, he took a seat on the edge of the king sized bed, resting his elbows on his knees so he could catch his breath. He felt her shift around anxiously – more irritated than anxious, he realized. Clearing his throat he watched her pull the crumpled shirt over her head, exchanging it for a t-shirt of her own.

"How did they find us in Marseille?" He saw her eyes flash dangerously, and he was suddenly thankful that he didn't have to work under her everyday – because if she looked at him like that he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. He smirked at the images flashing in his mind – her red hair spread out over her desk, her paperwork long since forgotten scattered on the floor.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." Jenny snapped at him as she pulled the shirt over head, missing the dazed look in his eyes.

"What?" He licked his lips before shaking his head, "No, Jen, how did they know we were going to be in Marseille – the only person who knew, was Tobias." He frowned slightly, "And McGee." He added as an after thought.

Jenny relaxed, sinking down on the bed next to him. "They have someone on the inside."

Jethro flopped down on his back, his eyes suddenly heavy again, he felt the redhead move around next to him – her body pressing into his side. He let out a soft shuddering breath as one of her hands found their way under his shirt, her nails running over his skin. He didn't even try and fight the goosebumps that broke out over his skin as she breathed in his ear.

"The question," He mumbled sleepily, moving closer to the redhead and resting his head on her chest – the pain medication still heavy in his system, "who is it?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, feedback is much appreciated ;)_


End file.
